


Assumer

by Kristaline



Series: Les Chroniques de Psoriasis II [2]
Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Français | French, Multi, Politics, Pregnancy, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaline/pseuds/Kristaline
Summary: Suite à un attentat, les ducs et duchesses du royaume remettent en question la légitimité du règne de Richard Cuisse de Lion. L'entente entre le roi et les Terriens serait-elle menacée? Pourront-ils enfin s'établir sur leur nouvelle planète?
Relationships: Richard Cuisse de Lion/Valence Leclerc
Series: Les Chroniques de Psoriasis II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517537





	1. Les révélations

Valence n’était pas intéressée par le pouvoir.

D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, elle préférait aider son prochain. Elle souhaitait l’accompagner dans sa prise de décision, et non décider pour lui. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue psychologue. Et, même si elle était troisième dans l’hiérarchie des membres du Romano Fafard, elle renoncerait au commandement du vaisseau si l’opportunité se présentait.

Et pourtant, le destin lui avait fait une belle jambette.

Il y a presque cinq mois, l’équipage entra en contact avec un extraterrestre du nom de Richard Cuisse de Lion. Ce dernier, prince de la galaxie Plante-des-genêts, cherchait une femme à marier afin de devenir roi. Et ce, avant son bicentenaire, qui arrivait bientôt. Ayant pris connaissance de la quête du Romano Fafard pour une planète habitable, le prince proposa un marché, soit la planète Psoriasis II en échange de Valence, l’objet de sa convoitise.

Naturellement, Charles s’opposa, allant même jusqu’à démissionner pour défier le dauphin. Malheureusement, son amoureuse accepta l’offre. Elle ne ressentait aucune affection à l’endroit du prince, mais elle savait que ce sacrifice représentait la meilleure solution pour les Terriens.

Par contre, l’ancien capitaine n’était pas le seul à ressentir de l’hostilité envers le prince. Mû par une haine hors de l’ordinaire, Flavien alla même jusqu’à étrangler l’étranger de ses mains. Puis, une charge destructrice, déclenchée par Brad, mit fin à la vie du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle, agenouillé, la tête baissée, les mains menottées derrière son dos, comme si de rien n’était.

Était-il un spectre? Bien sûr que non, pensait-elle, puisqu’on ne pouvait menotter un spectre. Cependant, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire cette apparition. N’avait-elle pas placé son corps dans un sac mortuaire, puis assisté au téléfaxage du sac dans l’espace?

Elle voulut prononcer son nom, vérifier si c’était bien lui et non un jumeau diabolique. Or, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Un peu comme un bouchon de circulation sur le pont Champlain.

\- Je m’excuse, Valence.

Le regard fixé au sol, Flavien prononça ces mots clairement, librement, sans une once de regret. Aussitôt, des murmures rappelèrent la jeune femme qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Devant elle, des nobles, des commerçants et même des ouvriers observèrent la scène, rassemblée dans cette grande pièce au toit cathédral qu’était la salle du trône du château d’Yseult, capitale du royaume.

Faisant abstraction des rumeurs, le jeune homme poursuivit.

\- J’aurais préféré que tout ça se soit passé autrement, mais l’important, c’est qu’il soit mort.

Des cris de fureur résonnèrent dans la salle.

\- Qu’attendez-vous pour le juger? Il est coupable!

\- Oui! Pendez-le!

\- Non! Décapitez-le!

\- SILENCE!

Valence fut surprise par la puissance de sa voix. Elle n’avait pas le choix de ramener à l’ordre l’audience, sinon, c’était le chaos assuré. La foule se calma, mais la tension demeurait palpable. Chancelante, la jeune femme prit place sur son trône.

Elle n’avait plus le choix. Son époux le Roi, entre la vie et la mort, se faisait présentement opérer par Petrolia. Elle seule pouvait décider du sort de Flavien.

Elle prit une profonde respiration. Bien qu’elle ne connaisse pas toutes les lois du royaume, elle savait que la peine capitale pouvait s’appliquer pour un tel crime. Cependant, si elle pouvait trouver une quelconque faille, elle pourrait réduire la pénitence du jeune homme. C’était mieux qu’une barouetté de morvia.

Elle retrouva l’attitude professionnelle qu’elle adoptait en tant que psychologue, puis déclara :

\- Tant et aussi longtemps que notre Roi vivra, je ne peux condamner cet homme à mort.

Quelques protestations fusèrent, mais Valence leva sa main pour les apaiser.

\- Cependant, avant de prononcer mon jugement, j’ai besoin de comprendre ses motivations.

Son estomac se noua. Savait-il que l’homme qu’il avait tenté d’assassiner était son père?

Flavien releva enfin sa tête. Derrière son regard déterminé, elle pouvait lire une agressivité qu’elle ne connaissait point.

\- Tu veux des explications? Ça va me faire plaisir de vous raconter à quel point votre roi est un monstre!

***

Pourquoi l’haïssait-il? Pourquoi sa seule présence provoquait-elle en lui une telle fureur? Pourquoi cherchait-il à l’attaquer à la moindre occasion? Et ce, jusqu’à l’étrangler de ses propres mains?

Sans avertissement, il sentit une décharge foudroyante dans son corps.

Flavien s’éveilla en sursaut. Comme un automatisme, il saisit le premier objet à sa portée. Le corps en sueur, le souffle court, ses sens en alerte tentèrent de trouver la menace qui le guettait. Un bruit suspect déclencha son attaque, alors qu’il projeta son arme improvisée vers son assaillant.

\- Ayoye!

Cette voix, familière, parvint à ramener le jeune homme à la réalité.

\- Bob?

\- Ça va, mon Flav. J’ai pu ramasser mon pogo avant les cinq secondes.

Le pilote prit une bouche du projectile qu’il venait de recevoir. Puis, il réalisa soudainement le miracle qui venait de se réaliser, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec le pogo rescapé.

\- Flavien!

Son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras. Confus, l’opérateur radar tenta de retrouver ses repères en analysant l’endroit où ils se trouvaient. À en juger par le lit dans lequel il s’était redressé ainsi que par le soluté auquel il était relié, ils étaient dans une chambre d’hôpital. La pièce, peu meublée, était faiblement éclairée par une lampe murale. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait observer les étoiles, qui scintillaient au loin.

Les étoiles! Réalisant soudainement qu’il n’était plus sur le Romano Fafard, Flavien se détacha de l’étreinte du pilote, paniqué.

\- Bob! Où… où est-ce qu’on est?

\- Je m’en rappelle plus, mais je suis sûr que le capitaine va être capable de t’expliquer tout ça!

Le capitaine! Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le jeune patient se sentait soulagé d’apprendre qu’il était là. Avec l’aide de sa montre, Bob communiqua la bonne nouvelle à leur supérieur, qui répondit qu’il s’en venait immédiatement. En attendant, il proposa de partager une barre de chocolat avec Flavien, mais ce dernier refusa.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? Pourquoi on est pas sur le vaisseau?

Bob allait prendre une bouchée, puis se ravisa. Visiblement, il était mal à l’aise par rapport aux questionnements de son ami.

\- Écoute, Flavien, je… Je sais pas comment te l’annoncer, mais… Le vaisseau… on l’a perdu…

\- Quoi?

\- On a été obligé de se sauver. Ils étaient trop forts contre nous.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Qui ça, « ils »?

Plus Flavien interrogeait son complice, plus ce dernier gagnait en nervosité. Pris au piège, il explosa :

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu’ils étaient trop forts? J’étais paralysé lorsque le capitaine m’a traîné de force dans l’autre vaisseau! À peine dégelé, il m’a ordonné de fuir à pleine vitesse! Puis, lorsqu’on s’est assez éloigné, c’est là que j’ai demandé ce qu’ils allaient faire de Valence, de Ti-Pet, de toi!

Le regard frustré de Bob s’emplissait de larmes.

\- Il m’a dit… Il m’a dit qu’il était trop tard pour toi… Qu’on t’a tué…

Cette décharge fatale que Flavien avait ressentie dans son rêve… Était-ce la réalité? A-t-il vraiment succombé à cette attaque? Alors, pourquoi était-il en vie? Était-il plutôt dans une forme de purgatoire, avec une créature qui avait emprunté l’apparence et les manies de Bob?

Il resta muet, laissant son meilleur ami recracher ce qu’il refoulait.

\- Mais j’ai refusé de le croire! Et il était hors de question que Brad touche à un seul cheveu de Pet! Alors on a repris la route. Puis, c’est là qu’on est tombé sur un sac qui flotte dans l’espace.

Appréhendé par la suite de l’histoire, Flavien osa prononcer :

\- Quel… quel genre de sac c’était?

\- Un sac… qui contenait ton corps…

Alors, c’était vrai? Il était mort?

\- On t’a récupéré, espérant trouver une belle petite planète toute proche pour que tu puisses reposer en paix. Puis là… tu t’es mis à briller, si fort, que ça paraissait en dehors du sac. Alors, on l’a ouvert. Et on t’a vu respirer.

Flavien n’arrivait pas à le croire. Était-il mort? Était-il revenu à la vie? Ou était-il seulement inconscient pendant un moment? Par contre, s’il était inconscient, comment a-t-il pu respirer dans un sac mortuaire, éjecté dans l’espace? Et comment expliquer cette lumière forte?

\- Attends une minute! s’exclama le jeune homme. Si vous m’avez récupéré à partir de l’autre vaisseau, comment ça se fait qu’on est dans un hôpital?

\- Ça, je pourrais vous l’expliquer.

Flavien et Bob se retournèrent. Jusqu’à maintenant, ils n’avaient pas remarqué que la présence du capitaine, qui était entré discrètement dans la chambre. Était-il un fantôme? Avec son regard hagard et sa barbe mal rasée, on aurait dit une âme errante. Par contre, un détail alarmant attira l’attention du patient. Où était la veste du capitaine?

Faisant fi des réflexions de Flavien, le capitaine se lança alors qu’il s’approchait de lui.

\- Peu de temps après votre… réveil, nous avons été attaqué par une patrouille ET. Elle a réussi à nous immobiliser en s’attaquant aux réacteurs de notre vaisseau qu’on a… emprunté. Puis, les patrouilleurs nous ont capturés et amenés sur leur planète, Colostrum. Heureusement, ils ont eu la gentillesse de vous soigner dans un hôpital pendant qu’on se faisait interroger. Mais ça n’a pas été facile de les convaincre qu’on n’était pas des Charas.

\- Des Charas? demanda Flavien, incertain.

\- Des pas-fins, vulgarisa Bob. Ils nous ont pris pour le prince Renard Steak de Bison.

\- Le prince Babar Cuisse de Poisson, rectifia le capitaine.

De qui parlaient-ils? se questionna Flavien. Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers instants avant sa mort, mais le dernier souvenir qui lui venait en tête était celui où il avait déclenché une attaque contre un vaisseau non identifié. Par la suite, tout devenait nébuleux.

Concerné, le capitaine posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d’informations à assimiler. Pour l’instant, reposez-vous.

Se reposer? Et qu’en était-il du Romano Fafard? Qu’en était-il de Valence et de Pétrolia?

-Mais capitaine! protesta Flavien.

\- C’est un ordre! Et cessez de m’appeler capitaine!

Le jeune homme obéit à contrecœur. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu’il soit en pleine forme avant de reprendre la route. Or, une partie de lui pressentait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son supérieur. Pourquoi insistait-il au repos alors qu’il se ferait un sang d’encre pour Valence?

Pour le moment, il se fit silence.

***

Les Colostreux étaient un curieux peuple. Semblables aux Terriens, ils se distinguaient toutefois par leurs petites cornes, semblables à celles portées par le Yiable, ainsi qu’à leur clochette, attachée à leur cou. Si Flavien trouvait ça mignon au début, cela l’importunait chaque fois qu’il tentait de fermer l’œil. Au moins, cela avait l’avantage d’annoncer quel personnel de l’hôpital allait se rendre à sa chambre : qui allait prendre sa température, qui allait lui apporter son repas, qui allait faire une collecte de sa salive…

Qu’elle soit faite en fer, en bronze ou en papier mâché, chaque clochette avait une sonorité unique. Bien souvent, le matériel dans lequel la clochette était fabriquée annonçait le statut social de son propriétaire. Même si ce dernier pouvait changer de statut au cours de sa vie, sa clochette, depuis son entrée dans le monde adulte, demeurait la même afin de lui rappeler ses racines.

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que Flavien était sorti de son coma. Au grand étonnement du personnel soignant, il reprenait des forces à une vitesse plus rapide que la moyenne. Ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant qu’il puisse obtenir congé de l’hôpital. En attendant, il explorait le bâtiment avec Bob et ensemble, ils effectuaient plusieurs allers-retours entre la chambre et la cafétéria.

De par les fenêtres, Flavien pouvait observer la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : Béchamel, capitale de Colostrum. Tous les bâtiments évoquaient des étables et des granges, mais de différentes architectures et de différents matériaux. Le ciel était toujours parsemé d’étoiles, à l’exception du soleil, dont une partie était visible uniquement à l’horizon. Pour une rare fois, la vision du jeune patient lui fit défaut.

Il apprit plus tard, de la bouche du capitaine, que ce n’était pas un soleil, mais le noyau interne de la planète. En effet, il y a fort longtemps, Colostrum avait éclaté de l’intérieur. L’atmosphère, qui permettait aux Colostreux de vivre paisiblement sur leur planète, avait disparu. Quant aux morceaux non pulvérisés de la planète, ceux-ci gravitaient toujours autour du noyau. Heureusement, les habitants qui eurent le temps d’évacuer la planète rebâtirent leur civilisation en installant des dômes sur chaque ville, semblables à ceux abritant les Terriens aux prises avec le réchauffement climatique.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec les Barzots, Flavien ressentait une sorte de connexion avec les Colostreux. Certes, dans le passé, il avait réussi à entrer en communication avec des Zorglons, mais ceux-ci avaient tenté de détruire le vaisseau. Dans le cas des Colostreux, il avait de la sympathie face à leur situation. Comme les Terriens, ils affrontaient un désastre à l’échelle planétaire, mais ils se sont unis et ont reconstruit sur de nouvelles bases. Comme une sorte de poésie dans un monde en pleine déchéance. Ou un but gagnant pour la médaille d’or aux Jeux olympiques d’hiver.

Puis, du jour au lendemain, les visites du personnel cessèrent. Flavien croyait d’abord qu’il n’avait plus besoin de passer des tests et qu’il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de l’hôpital. Cependant, lorsqu’il vint chercher son dîner à la cafétéria, la préposée lui tendit l’assiette d’un regard méfiant. Il voulut lui demander la raison de ce changement d’attitude, mais elle lui suggéra de retourner à sa chambre avant d’appeler la sécurité.

De retour à sa chambre, Flavien partagea son incompréhension avec Bob pendant qu’ils mangeaient. Son meilleur ami lança une hypothèse :

\- Peut-être que c’est la toilette de ta chambre que j’ai bouchée et que j’ai fait passer sur ton dos?

\- Quoi?!

\- Ouais, je sais, j’étais trop gêné et ça avait plus de sens, vu que c’est ta chambre.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne croyait pas que cet incident aurait valu un comportement aussi différent. C’est alors que le capitaine entra dans la chambre, accompagné d’une femme d’âge mûr. Avec son chignon poivre et sel, ses yeux dorés, sa clochette d’argent et sa longue robe à fleurs, elle représentait bien la figure d’autorité de sa planète.

\- Madame la Présidente? s’exclama Flavien.

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle se présentait à lui, la première fois étant pour lui souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue sur sa planète. D’une voix calme et posée, la Présidente lui répondit :

\- La raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.

\- Flavien va pouvoir sortir? devina Bob.

La présidente secoua la tête.

\- Je le regrette, mais cela ne pourra être possible.

\- Pourquoi? Il est encore malade?

La présidente prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis poursuivit.

\- M. Patenaude, vous souvenez-vous du récit que vous nous avez fait lorsqu’on s’est rencontrés?

\- Que nous sommes des Terriens à la recherche d’une nouvelle planète? Et que nous étions obligés de fuir notre vaisseau?

\- Pour éviter la furie d’un Chara, n’est-ce pas?

\- C’est bien ça.

Pendant que la présidente et le capitaine discutaient, Flavien entendit quelque chose, de l’autre côté de la porte. Ça ressemblait à un son de clochette, mais qu’il ne connaissait pas. Puis, un autre son de cloche. Et un autre. Et un autre.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi votre protégé, Flavien Bouchard, est un Chara!

Au même moment, quatre personnes de l’armée, équipées de fusils lasers, entrèrent dans la pièce. Le capitaine se tourna vers la présidente, colérique.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend? Flavien est un Terrien, tout comme nous!

Conservant son calme, elle lui répondit :

\- Ce n’est pas ce que nos tests génétiques ont indiqué. Vous nous avez menti, M. Patenaude. Je me vois obligée de vous annoncer votre arrestation pour fausses déclarations.

Alors que le capitaine résistait à la mise de menottes et que Bob commençait à paniquer, deux militaires s’approchèrent de Flavien, leurs armes en joue.

\- Au sol et plus vite que ça!

Le jeune homme était surpris par l’agressivité de ces Colostreux. Jusqu’à maintenant, il était bien traité par les employés de l’hôpital. Et voilà qu’il était accusé d’être un Chara! Du coin de l’œil, il voyait le capitaine continuer à protester alors que le pilote suppliait la présidente de laisser son meilleur ami tranquille.

Un sentiment d’injustice naquit dans la poitrine de Flavien. Puis, en un éclair, il devint une boule de colère, qui éclata au pire moment.

Alors que le patient se rua vers le capitaine pour lui porter secours, l’un des militaires appuya sur la gâchette. Le tir le frappa à l’épaule. La douleur le fit arrêter, mais il tenait bon. En guise de riposte, il arracha l’arme du soldat avec une seule main et de l’autre, il lui envoya une droite bien sentie au visage.

\- Flavien, cessez immédiatement!

Comme un réflexe, le jeune homme lâcha l’objet. Il constata, avec horreur, les traces de ses doigts sur l’arme broyée. Il regarda le capitaine, qui venait de lui donner un ordre.

\- Ils ont pas le droit de vous arrêter.

\- Je sais, Flavien.

À présent menotté, il avait cessé de se débattre. Se tournant vers la présidente, il ajouta, résigné :

\- J’accepte votre arrestation, mais seulement si j’ai la possibilité de m’expliquer avec vous plus tard. Et pour ce qui est de… l’incident, j’en prends l’entière responsabilité.

\- Mais capitaine…

\- Cessez de m’appeler capitaine, Flavien!

L’opérateur radar fixa le plancher, dépité. Alors qu’il se laissait menotter, il revoyait l’arme tordue. Comment avait-il pu réaliser une telle chose? Était-il vraiment ce que la présidente de Colostrum avait annoncé? Un Chara?

Non… il refusait d’y croire…

***

La cellule était moins cauchemardesque qu’avaient pu imaginer les prisonniers terriens. Le plancher de bois franc était d’une propreté irréprochable. Dans un coin, une toilette permettait d’évacuer les besoins naturels. De l’autre, des lits superposés en palettes de foin. Par contre, il valait mieux ne pas toucher la clôture électrique faite de fils barbelés.

Comme promis, la présidente, escortée par des militaires, vint chercher le capitaine pour un interrogatoire dans une autre pièce. Une heure plus tard, il fut remis dans la cellule. Flavien et Bob se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Pis? Ils vous ont rien fait de mal?

Le capitaine leur sourit.

\- Tout va bien aller. Je vous le promets.

Flavien n’était pas rassuré, mais si le capitaine avait fait une promesse, il le croyait sur parole. Quelques heures plus tard, la présidente les rencontra à nouveau. Visiblement embarrassée, elle demanda pardon aux prisonniers. En plus d’ordonner leur libération sur-le-champ, elle leur remit une compensation monétaire pour dommages au vaisseau et arrestation abusive.

\- Je comprends que ce n’est pas assez pour reprendre votre mission…

Elle attendit que les Terriens cessent de regarder vers le ciel, puis poursuivit :

\- Mais les Colostreux sont prêts à vous donner la chance de faire vos preuves. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour sur notre planète.

Se retournant vers le benjamin du groupe, elle ajouta :

\- Quant à vous, Flavien, je vous demande pardon pour le mauvais traitement que vous aviez reçu. M. Patenaude n’avait que de bons mots à votre égard. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu… vous ne méritiez pas ça.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme eut l’impression de voir de la compassion dans les yeux de la présidente. On aurait dit une mère, qui souhaitait consoler son enfant. Gêné, il détourna son regard.

Heureusement, l’étrange supplice se termina, alors que la présidente, libérée de ses obligations, s’en alla. À leur tour, les Terriens quittèrent la prison, enfin libres. Pour célébrer leur nouvelle liberté, Bob proposa d’aller souper. Le trio trouva une auberge, Le Berlingot, dans laquelle il put se commander une pizza végétalienne (sans champignon hallucinogène). Malgré la diète stricte des Colostreux, le pilote se consola en commandant une grosse portion de frites.

Enfin, le groupe se réserva une chambre avec deux lits doubles et un divan-lit. Celle-ci avait toutes les commodités d’une chambre habituelle : de l’air climatisé, une télévision, une salle de bain avec bain et douche, de la cire à clochette…

Une partie de roche-papier-ciseaux décida de la première personne à utiliser la douche. L’heureux élu fut Bob, qui se dandina jusqu’à la salle de bain. Entre temps, Flavien examinait la manette de la télévision, tentant de déchiffrer les symboles extraterrestres qui étaient utilisés.

\- Vous comprenez quelque chose, Flavien?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, capitaine.

Flavien croyait qu’il allait encore se faire sermonner, mais il entendit uniquement un soupir d’accablement.

\- Évidemment, vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Le capitaine s’assit au bout d’un des lits, songeur. De ses doigts, il se frotta le nez, puis s’arrêta.

\- Flavien? Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez vécu dans notre vaisseau avant… avant…

\- Avant ma mort? C’est encore flou, capitaine.

\- C’est peut-être la rage qui vous aveuglait.

Pourquoi était-il enragé lors de cette journée fatidique? La dernière fois où il avait ressenti une telle colère était la fois où Brad avait tué un mime. Heureusement, l’œuf que ce dernier avait pondu a été retrouvé intact et un gentil mime a pu voir le jour.

Pourtant, Flavien avait conscience de ses gestes alors qu’il sombrait dans son côté obscur. Pourquoi était-ce différent récemment?

Le capitaine prit une grande respiration, pour se donner du courage.

\- Je crois qu’il est temps de tout vous dire ce qui s’est vraiment passé.

Il se lança dans le récit des événements : ce vaisseau inconnu qui croisa la route du Romano Fafard, cet incident possiblement volontaire, cet étranger à la recherche d’une épouse, cette perte de contrôle inhabituelle chez Flavien, cette proposition dégoûtante à Valence, ce refus accompagné d’une démission, cette confrontation infructueuse contre l’étranger… Et puis, finalement, cette mort lâche que Brad donna à Flavien...

Le jeune homme n’était pas surpris par cette conclusion. C’était tout à fait le style de ce scientifique de tirer ses ennemis dans le dos. Cependant, ça n’expliquait pas sa rage incontrôlable ni sa résurrection.

Comme s’il lisait ses pensées, le capitaine continua.

\- Depuis votre… trépas, j’ai tenté de comprendre ce que Valence avait compris avant moi. Que Brad cherchait à vous tuer, c’était facile à comprendre. Mais de savoir pourquoi le prince cherchait lui aussi à vous tuer… c’était aussi difficile que de gérer une classe de 40 élèves du secondaire. Par contre, quand je vous ai vu résister à la charge de ce fusil lors de notre arrestation, j’ai eu un sentiment de déjà-vu. J’ai alors profité de ma rencontre avec la présidente afin de tester mon hypothèse sur vos origines.

Ses origines? Flavien n’aimait pas la direction que prenait cette histoire.

\- Lorsque j’ai avancé cette théorie, la présidente m’a révélé que, dans le passé, le prince avait visité leur planète pour se trouver une femme. Comme il était Chara, il fut automatiquement arrêté. Il réussit à prendre la fuite, mais les Colostreux avaient préservé son ADN, au cas où il reviendrait sous une autre apparence. C’est avec cet ADN que les médecins ont comparé le vôtre…

Non! Ce n’est pas possible! s’écria Flavien. Malheureusement, le capitaine prononça ces mots inévitables :

\- Flavien… L’homme que vous avez essayé d’étrangler… est votre père…

***

Il savait.

Il savait que c’était son père qu’il tentait de tuer. Encore une fois.

Accablée, Valence tenait de conserver son sang-froid alors que salle du trône plongea dans le chaos.

\- C’est un monstre!

\- C’est un bâtard!

\- Mort au bâtard!

\- SILENCE!

Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas la reine qui avait hurlé ces mots. Devant elle s’est levée une vieille femme, dont les cheveux argentés étaient noués en une tresse aussi longue que celle de la défunte reine mère. Vêtue d’habits de chasseuse, elle affichait une robuste santé, comme cette poigne de fer que la reine avait expérimentée lors de son premier voyage diplomatique. C’était Sylvia la Sauvage, duchesse de Lyne, l’une des figures les plus influentes du royaume.

\- Si cet homme dit vrai, notre Roi aurait effectivement engendré un bâtard avant son mariage, en dehors des limites du royaume.

Affichant un rictus de dégoût, elle ajouta :

\- Ainsi, il n’aurait pas respecté sa promesse envers son père. Ce qui le rend inapte à nous gouverner.

Avant que Valence ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la duchesse s’imposa.

\- Et si ce traître est indigne, autant l’est son épouse!

Vexée, la reine se leva de son trône.

\- Comment osez-vous m’accuser pour un crime que je n’ai pas commis?

Maintenant à peine sa colère, la duchesse lui répondit :

\- Qui sait les secrets que votre mari vous a révélés à son sujet? S’il vous a dit toute la vérité et que vous n’avez rien fait pour l’empêcher d’accéder au pouvoir, vous êtes devenue sa complice. Voilà pourquoi il nous est impossible de vous faire confiance, surtout à une Terrienne.

Elle disait vrai, mais Valence refusait de l’avouer. Si elle reconnaissait, devant toute l’assemblée, être au courant de l’existence d’un bâtard de Richard, ce serait confesser à Flavien qu’elle avait épousé son père en connaissance de cause. Ce serait une forme de trahison qu’elle ne pouvait lui infliger.

Heureusement, quelqu’un se porta à sa défense.

\- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, chère Duchesse, le fait qu’elle soit Terrienne n’a rien à voir avec les accusations portées contre notre Roi.

Le jeune homme qui venait de s’interposer se nommait François le Frisé, duc de Sarcoïdose I. Avec ses bouclettes dorées et son visage angélique, il incarnait une nouvelle génération de nobles chercheurs. Cependant, la duchesse était loin de se radoucir devant les paroles du duc.

\- Si, ça a tout à voir avec la Terre! Ce mariage maudit a ouvert les portes de notre royaume à ces barbares! Il est de notre devoir de protéger nos planètes contre ces exploiteurs!

Une autre femme, d’une chevelure grisonnante et aux rondeurs généreuses, se leva pour prendre la parole. Valence ne l’avait jamais rencontrée, mais elle sut qu’il s’agissait de la duchesse de Wegener, Héloïse Aile d'Hirondelle, qui avait reçu ce titre de la reine mère pendant l’exil de Richard.

\- Loin de moi l’idée de vous interrompre, Duchesse, mais, en mémoire de la Reine Aliénor, je désire invoquer une Assemblée des Ducs afin de régler cette crise qui se présente à nos yeux.

Les murmures se répandirent comme de la braise dans la salle du trône. Valence, qui était plus ou moins familière avec l’histoire du royaume plantagênois, avait eu vent de ces assemblées exceptionnelles. La dernière fois qu’une telle réunion avait lieu s’était produite il y a plus de deux siècles, alors que le royaume se remettait péniblement de la guerre contre les Bâtards de Geoffroy. Les souverains de l’époque, Henri Patte de Paon et Aliénor Aigre-douce, avaient failli perdre le soutien de leurs vassaux lors de ce moment décisif.

Valence n’était pas intéressée par le pouvoir.

Cependant, elle comprit que son règne était menacé par les révélations de Flavien. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle comprenait la haine qui l’habitait. Mais s’il fallait qu’elle perde son époux ainsi que la gouvernance du royaume, qu’allait-il arriver aux Terriens, qui n’avaient plus le choix de quitter leur planète? Seront-ils toujours les bienvenus sur Psoriasis II? Ou seront-ils forcés de recommencer à zéro et de chercher une nouvelle terre d’accueil?

À partir de maintenant, leur sort était entre de nouvelles mains.


	2. La trahison

L’eau chaude coula sur les mains de Petrolia, qui laissa échapper un soupir. Toute la tension qu’elle avait ressentie au cours de l’opération s’évacuait vers le drain de l’évier, au même rythme que le sang qui l’avait marquée. Bien que ce fût loin d’être hygiénique, elle n’eut pas le choix de recoudre d’urgence le roi Richard, victime d’un attentat.

Une main bienveillante s’était posée sur son épaule.

\- Vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Elle se retourna. Le capitaine Patenaude, complètement réhydraté à 100 %, avait enfilé un sarrau de médecin et assisté la jeune femme pendant l’opération.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Bof... j’ai un peu raté les points de suture.

\- Oui, il est vrai que vous avez dû terminer à la brocheuse, mais je crois que le pire est passé.

Petrolia jeta un regard sur la table d’examen, sur laquelle reposait le roi, inconscient. Sa chemise, déchirée, révélait une blessure à la poitrine, refermée par du fil et des broches. Par chance, son cœur ne fut pas touché, mais ce fut un de ses poumons qui encaissa le coup. La convalescence sera longue, mais il devrait survivre. En attendant, il recevait une transfusion afin de compenser la perte de sang pendant l’opération.

\- Valence… vous sera reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Le capitaine avait un air mélancolique en prononçant ces paroles. La jeune rouquine ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de l’empathie à son égard. L’amour n’était pas aussi merveilleux qu’elle se l’était imaginé un peu plus jeune. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé devoir expérimenter les avances indésirables, les triangles amoureux, les confrontations, ainsi que les déceptions.

Comment l’amour pouvait-il être aussi compliqué?

Cherchant à le rassurer, elle lui répondit :

\- Ça doit pas être facile, hein? Vous étiez si amoureux tous les deux. Et puis, soudainement, une tempête solaire vous a séparés et–

\- Une tempête solaire?

Le capitaine était perplexe. Peut-être avait-il eu des problèmes de mémoire suite à une telle expérience.

\- Quoi? Vous vous en souveniez pas? Vous étiez sur la carlingue avec Bob et Flavien lorsqu’une tempête solaire–

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Il n’y a jamais eu de tempête–

Le capitaine arrêta brusquement sa phrase. Il se frotta le nez avec ses doigts, plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Puis, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, comme s’il venait de constater que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Évidemment, murmurait-il. Ils auraient pu faire ça…

\- Pu faire quoi? demanda Petrolia, agacée.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte d’entrée. Avant que la femme médecin puisse s’y rendre, le capitaine l’arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais je suis certain d’une chose : ils vous ont menti, Petrolia.

Menti? Disait-il la vérité? Et, si oui, pourquoi cette histoire de tempête solaire? Pourquoi Valence lui aurait-elle raconté tout ça? Entre temps, le capitaine se rendit vers la porte pour la déverrouiller. Trois gardes entrèrent dans le cabinet. Le capitaine tendit les bras vers l’avant. Vaincu, il leur annonça :

\- C’est bon. Je me rends.

Deux des gardes saisirent violemment le capitaine et l’entraînèrent hors de la pièce. Avant que Petrolia ait eu le temps de protester, le troisième garde lui remit une petite fiole contenant du liquide transparent.

\- Les ducs et duchesses aimeraient que vous procédiez à un test génétique en comparant cet échantillon de salive avec celui de Sa Majesté.

La jeune femme trouvait cette requête inusitée, mais puisqu’il était une mauvaise idée de remettre en question les ordres des nobles, elle accepta. Elle regarda l’embrasure de la porte, s’attendant à voir surgir une Valence en larmes. Hormis les gardes, personne d’autre ne se présenta. Serge 2.5 a probablement amené la reine ailleurs pour lui faire changer les idées.

\- Pendant que je fais le test, pourriez-vous retrouver la Reine et lui annoncer que son époux va bien?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Juste après avoir rapporté l’arme du crime.

Petrolia se dirigea vers l’un des comptoirs, puis rapporta au garde un plat contenant le couteau autrefois retrouvé planté dans le torse du roi. La femme médecin n’avait pas eu le loisir de l’examiner pendant l’opération, mais elle se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’un couteau suisse, dont la lame déployée était la plus longue. L’outil lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais comme le soldat était pressé, elle lui remit l’arme rapidement.

Une fois les gardes partis, la jeune femme referma la porte. Elle se rendit auprès du roi, toujours inconscient. Les signes vitaux étant normaux, elle commença à rassembler les outils nécessaires au test génétique. Pourquoi les ducs et duchesses exigeaient-ils une chose pareille? se demandait-elle. Bien qu’elle ne fût pas une experte en drames historiques, il n’était pas rare de voir arriver nombre de rebondissements lorsqu’une personne de la famille royale décédait.

Serait-ce un enfant illégitime de la reine mère, qui revendiquerait une partie de son héritage? Ce serait impossible, connaissant les penchants amoureux d’Aliénor envers les femmes.

Serait-ce plutôt un enfant illégitime du roi? Ce serait ridicule, surtout si on tenait compte de ses nombreux échecs de séduction avant de rencontrer Valence.

Visiblement, cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange…

***

Pendant que les ducs et duchesses tenaient une Assemblée des Ducs dans la salle du trône, les gardes avaient emporté Flavien dans les cachots. Quant à Valence, elle avait été reconduite dans ses quartiers où elle attendait, la peur au ventre, la décision de ses vassaux. Ne trouvant aucune distraction, elle se contenta de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, à la recherche d’une solution.

Elle aimerait pouvoir se convaincre qu’elle avait une influence sur ces nobles, mais c’était dérisoire. À leurs yeux, elle n’était qu’une Terrienne qui avait accepté d’épouser un prince. Un homme sans honneur, qui avait brisé sa promesse en concevant un enfant en dehors des limites du royaume. Un homme blessé grièvement, qui luttait pour sa vie en ce moment.

Et s’il devait mourir…

Valence se figea, prise d’un vertige. Elle refusait d’admettre la possibilité d’un tel pronostic. Tout son être s’accrocha à l’espoir de le revoir sain et sauf. Mais pourquoi?

Non…

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec le désir de demeurer reine à ses côtés. La raison était beaucoup plus viscérale.

Elle l’aimait.

La jeune femme fut happée par cette révélation, pourtant si simple. Après des mois à se côtoyer quotidiennement, à partager les repas et le lit... Il était tout à fait naturel de développer des sentiments pour lui. Elle, qui s’attendait à ne ressentir que du dégoût pour lui, éprouvait plutôt de l’admiration à son endroit.

Certes, elle ne pouvait nier qu’il avait abandonné Flavien avant sa naissance. Elle ne pouvait non plus nier qu’il avait fui Marie, une femme qu’il avait tant aimée. Or, si les Terriens étaient capables de s’améliorer, elle espérait la même attitude chez les Chercheurs.

On cogna à sa porte. Un garde entra dans ses quartiers. Il la salua, puis lui dit :

\- Votre Maj– Ma dame, je viens vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles concernant votre époux.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Valence. C’était peut-être à cause des hormones ou à cause de l’amour qu’elle portait pour Richard, mais elle fut heureuse d’entendre qu’il allait mieux. Puis, elle attendit que le soldat reparte pour s’allonger enfin sur son lit.

Elle avait retrouvé sa confiance. Son mari sera cloué au lit pour un moment, mais elle était prête à accepter de nouvelles responsabilités, en plus de le défendre bec et ongles. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à créer la vie en dehors des liens du mariage? Cela n’empêchait pas Richard d’être un bon roi, qui prenait en considération ses sujets tout en protégeant les Terriens.

Épuisée par les vagues d’émotions, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

***

Quelques coups à la porte suffirent pour éveiller Valence. Désorientée, elle fixa son cadran : l’heure du souper approchait. Quoi? Avait-elle dormi aussi longtemps? Elle se précipita vers la porte pour l’ouvrir.

Lorsqu’elle vit la rouquine, la première réaction qu’elle eut fut de se jeter immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Petrolia! Comme je suis contente de te revoir!

Elle ne voulait pas l’avouer, mais elle eut un moment de doute sur les compétences médicales de la jeune femme. On ne pouvait s’improviser spécialiste de la santé en seulement quelques mois. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à sauver la vie de Richard. Jamais Valence ne pourrait la remercier assez pour tout ce qu’elle a fait.

Or, la jeune femme remarqua un détail troublant.

Malgré l’accolade, la femme médecin restait de marbre.

Valence recula de quelques pas, inquiète.

\- Petrolia?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Son visage, alors impassible, commençait à se décomposer, montrant des signes de mécontentement.

\- C’est quoi, cette histoire de tempête solaire?

Non… Non, pas maintenant… Valence voyait clairement une tempête se rapprocher, qui n’avait rien en commun avec les éruptions solaires. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’être confrontée dans une période aussi critique.

\- Petrolia…

\- Puis pourquoi je viens d’apprendre que le roi est le père de Flavien? Puis pourquoi Flavien, Serge, puis le capitaine sont en prison en ce moment? Et que Bob a été arrêté, lui aussi?

Tentant de désamorcer la tension, Valence se rapprocha de son amie.

\- Écoute, Petrolia…

\- J’en ai plus qu’assez, d’écouter! Je veux savoir ce qui s’est vraiment passé!

Elle n’avait plus le choix. Elle s’assit sur le lit et déballa tout. La vérité, toute la vérité. Petrolia resta debout, la toisant d’un œil mauvais. À maintes reprises, elle eut envie d’interrompre le récit, mais se retenait de justesse, désireuse de connaître la suite.

Enfin, lorsque tout fut raconté, Petrolia prit une grande respiration. Valence sentait bien qu’elle tentait de maintenir son calme, mais cela fut inutile.

\- Je peux pas croire que tu m’aies menti…

La psychologue était affligée de la voir dans un tel état. Malgré tout, elle tentait de se défendre.

\- C’était pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger?

Petrolia la regarda, à la fois ahurie et outrée.

\- Me protéger? Me prends-tu pour une épaisse? Me protéger de qui? D’un meurtrier, d’un lâche et d’une menteuse?

Vexée, Valence répondit :

\- Crois-tu que ça me faisait plaisir, de rompre avec Charles et d’épouser Richard?

\- En tout cas, vous avez l’air de vous entendre parfaitement tous les deux!

Ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Baissant le ton, Valence répliqua :

\- J’ai fait ça pour les Terriens. Pour qu’ils aient enfin une planète à eux.

\- Et en quoi ça justifie la mort de Flavien?

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Petrolia. Rageuse, elle ajouta :

\- Non seulement vous avez jamais puni Brad pour ça, mais en plus, il est devenu un prince?

\- C’est pas aussi simple que ça!

\- Rien n’est jamais simple avec toi!

Petrolia s’essuya les yeux, tentant de se consoler.

\- Au moins, c’est une bonne chose qu’il se soit cassé les os en bas des marches aujourd’hui. Heureusement qu’il dormait pendant que je posais les plâtres, parce que j’ignore ce que j’aurais pu lui faire…

Horrifiée par une telle pensée, Valence lui demanda :

\- Et tu fais quoi, du serment d’Hippocrate? De ta responsabilité de soigner n’importe qui en tant que médecin?

La praticienne secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être que c’est la preuve que je suis pas faite pour être médecin.

Décidée, Petrolia se rendit à la porte, l’ouvrit, et s’adressa aux gardes.

\- Amenez-moi aux cachots.

Valence se leva de son lit, alertée.

\- Petrolia, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais?

Les gardes refusèrent. Frustrée, Petrolia décrocha un coup de poing à l’un d’entre eux.

\- Et là?

\- Mais es-tu folle? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Alors que le garde non amoché saisit Petrolia, cette dernière dévisagea Valence.

\- Si envoyer Serge 2.5 vers mes amis était un crime, alors ça fait de moi une criminelle.

Puis, elle ajouta, répugnée :

\- De toute façon, j’aime mieux être avec eux plutôt qu’avec toi.

Puis, ils s’éloignèrent. Valence avait beau hurler, Petrolia fit l’oreille sourde. Elle aurait voulu se lancer à sa poursuite, mais l’autre garde l’en empêcha, lui rappelant l’ordre des ducs et duchesse. Résignée, elle referma la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s’adossa à la porte, accablée. Elle aurait tant voulu ne pas en arriver là. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire les choses autrement. Jamais Petrolia n’aurait voulu collaborer avec eux si elle avait appris la vérité plus tôt. Et, malgré tout, la vérité a éclaté au pire moment.

Valence ignorait si elle avait bien agi dans l’intérêt des Terriens, mais elle comprit que cette amitié avec la rescapée du Youri II venait de se terminer brusquement.

Était-ce ça, le prix à payer?

Son rire, amer, se changea en faibles sanglots.

***

Du fond de sa cellule, Charles réfléchissait aux événements des derniers mois. Après l’hospitalisation de Flavien sur Colostrum, l’ancien capitaine et ses protégés avaient juré de sauver Valence et Petrolia de ce royaume dont elles étaient prisonnières. Et de donner une volée à Brad, s’ils en avaient l’occasion.

Cependant, les frontières du royaume demeuraient fermées à toute personne étrangère. Infiltrer ce territoire était si dangereux qu’aucun Colostreux ne voulait accompagner le trio à titre de guide, encore moins leur vendre un vaisseau spatial pour s’y rendre. Dans une telle situation, il fallait un miracle…

Quelques mois après l’hospitalisation, Serge 2.5 avait finalement retrouvé le groupe, suite à sa capture par un pêcheur de métal. Le robot, qui avait reçu les ajustements de Petrolia, a pu emmagasiner un maximum d’informations sur les planètes habitées et inhabitées de la galaxie. Grâce à lui, il était possible d’établir un itinéraire sécuritaire vers Guillain-Barré, la planète-capitale du royaume. Puis, grâce aux contacts de la présidente de Colostrum, le quatuor reçut finalement un vaisseau.

Le voyage vers Guillain-Barré se passa sans encombre. Cependant, à l’approche de la planète, les infiltrés durent abandonner le vaisseau dans un champ d’astéroïdes. Puis, ils enfilèrent des combinaisons et quittèrent le vaisseau en scooter, en direction du SAS du Romano Fafard. Une fois les complices arrivés dans leur ancien vaisseau, les choses se corsèrent. Il n’y avait qu’un seul vaisseau de transport autorisé pour la planète, le Paradis, qui ne faisait que deux allers-retours par jour. S’ils arrivaient à retrouver Valence et Petrolia, pourraient-ils réussir à s’enfuir ensemble sans pourtant attirer l’attention?

Flavien s’était proposé pour aller chercher les filles seul, mais Charles s’opposa. S’il fallait qu’il croise son père, qui sait quel effet la rencontre aurait sur lui?

Et puis, il y avait ce rêve que Bob avait fait deux fois. Il raconta qu’il se faisait escorter vers une cellule de prison. En chemin, il croisa Flavien, mais aussi Serge 2.5, Charles et Petrolia, chacun emprisonné dans une cellule. Puis, quelque temps après, il vit Valence s’arrêter devant la cellule de Charles. Par la suite, tout devenait trop flou.

Pourquoi venait-elle les voir? Pour s’émouvoir de leur triste sort? Pour les aider à se libérer? Quoi qu’il en soit, Charles tenait à éviter ce scénario à tout prix en envoyant le moins de gens possible sur Guillain-Barré.

Ce fut Serge 2.5 qui était la personne… la chose… le robot désigné pour cette mission de sauvetage. Toutefois, si le prince apprenait que Valence et Petrolia avaient disparu, il n’hésiterait pas à faire appel aux gardes, rendant encore plus difficile l’évasion.

\- Si seulement on avait une invention qui pouvait rétrécir les gens, comme dans un film que j’ai vu quand j’étais plus jeune, se désola Bob.

Un éclair de génie frappa Charles. Ils n’avaient pas de machine à rétrécir les gens, mais ils avaient toujours le fusil de mercenaire de Falbo, qui contenait la fonction « déshydratation ». Après quelques modifications pour diminuer la longueur de l’arme, l’ex-capitaine donna ses derniers ordres à Bob et Flavien.

\- Restez sagement ici. Et… espérez que ce plan marche!

Puis, il se fit déshydrater. Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance dans un bain rempli d’eau, il était nourri d’espoir en entendant la voix de Valence. Malheureusement, les retrouvailles ne furent pas aussi heureuses qu’il se le fût imaginé, d’autant plus que son rival avait surgi brusquement dans le cabinet, crachant du sang. Devinant la détresse à travers les cris de son amante, il comprit, malheureusement, qu’il l’avait perdue pour de bon.

Pour le bien de Petrolia, qui devait procéder à une opération d’urgence, il refusa de céder au désespoir. Curieusement, il fut étonné par la ténacité de la jeune fille, qui parvint à sauver la vie de son ennemi. Il se surprit également à ressentir de la fierté à son égard. Oui, elle était bel et bien la fille de Sergeï…

Or, au moment où il reconnut l’arme du crime, il comprit qu’il avait échoué. Ce couteau suisse, qu’il avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans les mains de Flavien, était la preuve irréfutable que son protégé lui avait désobéi et qu’il était présentement sur cette planète. De quelle manière? Il l’ignorait. Mais il savait que la vision de Bob allait finalement se réaliser.

Voilà pourquoi il se rendit aux soldats. Voilà pourquoi il garda le silence en croisant Flavien, puis Serge 2.5, dont il ne restait que la tête et le torse, complètement immobilisé par la rouille. Voilà pourquoi il resta muet lorsqu’il vit passer Petrolia, puis Bob. Peut-être était-il inutile de se battre contre le destin. Tout ce qui lui importait, maintenant, c’était Valence. Une partie de lui désirait plus que tout qu’elle revienne à lui ou, du moins, qu’elle le console, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, la jeune femme arriva finalement devant sa cellule. Toujours revêtue d’une robe grise et ample, elle resplendissait dans la pénombre de la prison. Par contre, son regard était aussi dur que la glace, aussi rare que l’hiver.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de venir ici?

Pourquoi lui posait-elle une question aussi absurde? Bien sûr qu’il allait venir la chercher! Il lui en avait fait la promesse! D’un ton las, Charles répliqua :

\- Je crois que tu connais la réponse.

Valence soupira, exaspérée.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes motivations, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lâcher Flavien lousse dans la nature pour qu’il assassine mon mari?!

Outré par une telle supposition, il se fâcha :

\- Ce n’était pas mon intention!

\- Arrête de le défendre! Tu l’avais déjà libéré la dernière fois, tu pourrais très bien le faire une autre fois!

\- Il n’a pas besoin de me défendre!

Valence se tourna vers la cellule de Flavien. Charles ne pouvait voir le jeune homme, mais sa voix indiquait une conviction qu’il n’avait jamais remarquée auprès de l’opérateur radar.

\- C’était ma décision. Ce minable méritait de mourir.

\- Surveille ton langage, Flavien Bouchard! Je veux bien comprendre que tu haïs ton père, mais ça te donne pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui!

L’ancien capitaine entendit un rire sarcastique.

\- Moi, avoir droit de vie ou de mort? Alors, pourquoi mériterait-il autant de pouvoir, après tout le mal qu’il a fait? Pourquoi ses ancêtres avaient pu continuer à gouverner alors qu’ils ont semé la mort sur d’autres planètes? C’était la moindre des choses d’arrêter cette tyrannie.

Était-ce vraiment ça, la raison pour laquelle Flavien s’en était pris à son père? Depuis la révélation de ses origines, Charles savait bien que cette annonce ne cessait d’affliger le jeune homme. Mais jamais il n’aurait pu penser qu’il aurait également réfléchi aux actes de ses aïeux. Si seulement il avait pris le temps de discuter de ce choc, si grand à encaisser… Malheureusement, il avait d’autres préoccupations…

Comme Valence, qui rétorqua à Flavien :

\- Tu crois faire le bien, c’est ça? Ça te fait du bien, de répandre ta justice? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ton acte héroïque a causé sur cette galaxie? Juste le fait de dévoiler que tu es l’enfant illégitime de Richard a divisé les ducs et duchesses! Personne ne s’entend sur qui devrait être le prochain roi ou reine du royaume! Mais s’il fallait que quelqu’un s’impose et annonce que tous les Terriens doivent être expulsés de la galaxie… Tout sera à recommencer!

Elle se promena dans le corridor, jetant un regard moralisateur sur chaque prisonnier.

\- Vous pensiez me sauver, mais je suis loin d’être une demoiselle en détresse! Dans le fond… vous êtes juste égoïste!

\- Wô, là! s’objecta Bob. On est pas égoïste!

\- Je suis pas mal sûre que t’aimerais que Petrolia te saute dans les bras si tu avais pu la sauver. Est-ce que je me trompe?

\- Euh… non, mais–

\- Et toi, Flavien, tu penses rendre service à tout le monde, mais tu as dû en retirer un certain plaisir à le poignarder!

\- Mais c’est n’importe quoi!

Passant devant sa cellule, Valence ajouta :

\- Et toi, Charles... Tu voulais juste me garder pour toi tout seul. Même si ça devait nuire à la mission. Même si j’acceptais, de mon plein gré, de me marier avec lui.

Elle n’avait pas tort, mais il refusait de l’avouer. Consterné, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Ce n’était pas raisonnable, ce que tu faisais.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je faisais!

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cellule de Petrolia.

\- Et toi, Petrolia… Parce que tu n’as pas accepté d’aller de l’avant, tu as envoyé Serge chercher les autres, déclenchant tous les événements qui se sont produits aujourd’hui.

\- Ben, techniquement, c’est moi pis Flavien qui avons reconstruit Serge, donc c’est de notre faute, répondit Bob.

\- Arrête de me défendre, Bob! se révolta Petrolia. Pis toi, Valence Leclerc, arrête de te croire meilleure que les autres! Tu crois qu’on est égoïste, mais parlons plutôt de toi! Toi, qui as quand même décidé d’avoir un enfant avec le roi!

La nouvelle fit l’effet d’une bombe. Même si Charles savait que le mariage avait été consommé, il espérait tout de même que Valence continuait à se protéger. L’idée qu’elle portait l’enfant d’un autre homme lui donna la nausée.

Entre-temps, Flavien s’état précipité sur les barreaux, furieux.

\- Le salaud! Il a pas le droit de te faire ça!

\- Allez-vous, une fois pour toutes, comprendre que ma relation avec lui est consentante? s’énerva Valence.

\- Je voulais pas en savoir plus… se plaignit Bob, écœuré.

Un silence inconfortable s’installa, alors que Valence en profita pour retrouver son calme.

\- Quoiqu’il en soit, la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici, c’est pour vous dire adieu. J’ai pu discuter avec le duc Lambert, celui qui est responsable du système solaire dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Il m’a assurée de son soutien envers Richard et moi, ce qui signifie que nous pourrons au moins continuer à surveiller le déménagement des Terriens sur Psoriasis II.

Puis, son regard s’assombrit.

\- Cependant, cela n’efface pas votre crime d’avoir passé illégalement les frontières du royaume. Alors, les ducs et duchesses se sont entendus pour vous envoyer sur Lecavalier, une planète carcérale à sécurité maximale.

Charles se doutait bien qu’il y aurait des conséquences en cas d’échec, mais était-il nécessaire de tous les envoyer sur une planète-prison? Y comprit Petrolia?

\- N’y a-t-il pas moyen de renverser cette décision? demanda-t-il.

Valence secoua la tête, désolée. L’ancien amoureux afficha un rictus sardonique.

\- Au fond, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais : le pouvoir, un homme à aimer, un enfant à chérir… Je crois, qu’effectivement, je dois moi aussi te dire adieu.

\- Charles…

\- Adieu, Valence!

Il retourna vers son lit, lui tournant le dos. Il attendit le bruit des pas qui s’éloignent, pour enfin laisser couler quelques larmes. Lorsqu’il entendit le cri de panique du pilote, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et s’adressa à lui.

\- Bob, calmez-vous!

\- Hiii! Mais elle vient de dire qu’on s’en va sur une planète cannibale!

\- Carcérale, Bob! Ça veut dire qu’on s’en va en prison.

\- Hiii! Hiii! Mais je veux pas aller en prison!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bob, déclara Flavien, sincère. Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, j’ai été pas mal à boutte aujourd’hui, avoua Petrolia.

\- C’est normal, c’est les émôtions, répondit Charles.

\- Mais maintenant… On fait quoi?

L’ancien capitaine prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Peut-être avait-il échoué sa mission de sauvetage. Peut-être avait-il échoué sa mission de sauver tous les Terriens. Mais il était hors de question d’abandonner les siens.

\- Pour l’instant, quoiqu’il arrive… On reste ensemble.

\- Bien, capitaine!

Charles faillit réprimander Flavien, mais il se ravisa. Il avait beau ne plus être le capitaine, son entourage continuait à utiliser ce titre. Si c’était le prix à payer afin de rester un groupe uni… qu’il en soit ainsi!

***

Brad ouvrit les yeux, puis grimaça face à la souffrance qui lui traversait le corps à plusieurs endroits. En un coup d’œil, il réalisa rapidement qu’il avait été blessé et qu’on avait mis des plâtres à la jambe gauche et au bras droit. Il ressentit également des douleurs au niveau des côtes et de la tête, comme si un camion lui avait passé dessus.

Non… Pas un camion… Un robot!

Le prince se remémora les derniers instants avant sa chute vers l’inconscience. Sa tentative de nuire à Valence fut avortée lorsqu’elle lui cracha le sirop qu’il lui avait forcée d’avaler. Aveuglé, il avait tiré dans tous les sens, espérant atteindre la reine avec son arme, jusqu’à ce que Serge lui tombe dessus, le faisant chuter dans les escaliers.

Maintenant, comment expliquer qu’il était dans son lit, et non en prison?

S’il avait réussi à tuer la reine, les gardes auraient fait le lien entre son arme et les blessures. Si elle s’en sortait indemne, elle aurait demandé aux gardes de l’arrêter.

Dans une telle situation, Valence était une chatte de Schrödinger. Le scientifique était partagé entre l’envie de connaître le destin de la reine et l’angoisse face aux conséquences à ses actes.

Brad sursauta en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Un fantôme venait de s’engouffrer dans sa chambre. Valence. Elle attendit que la porte se referme, puis s’avança vers lui.

Dans un geste de défense, Brad tenta un mouvement de recul, mais la douleur l’en empêcha. Comment pouvait-il prédire ce qu’elle allait faire de lui? Avait-elle parlé de la tentative de meurtre au roi? Lui a-t-il laissée libre cours à sa vengeance?

\- Pitié! Emmenez-moi pas en prison! Je suis trop riche pour aller en prison!

Le spectre s’arrêta, confus.

\- Brad?

Elle semblait… déçue? Prenant son courage à deux mains, le prince osa regarder la jeune femme. Elle avait le teint pâle, mais elle était bel et bien vivante. Ses yeux, rougis, trahissaient ses sentiments, mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant.

\- Écoutez, Brad… Vous n’êtes pas vraiment la personne que je désire voir en ce moment, mais… Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Avait-il bien compris? Lui, l’aider?


	3. La peine

Près de deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que le Mérovingien – le vaisseau spatial chargé d’emmener le capitaine, Flavien, Bob, Serge 2.5 et Petrolia sur la planète Lecavalier – avait quitté Guillain-Barré. Les prisonniers ne pouvaient quitter leur cellule respective, mais ils étaient bien traités. L’équipage avait même permis à Petrolia d’occuper la même cellule que Serge 2.5 qui, trop rouillé, fut désactivé en attendant les réparations. Quand même bien on lui refusa l’accès aux outils, on lui promit que, sur la planète carcérale, elle allait retrouver toutes les ressources dont elle avait besoin pour réactiver le robot.

\- Êtes-vous bien certain qu’on parle d’une prison? demanda-t-elle à un membre d’équipage.

\- Croyez-moi, il est impossible de s’en échapper. Les gardes feront tout pour vous garder sur cette planète.

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune femme.

\- Inquiète-toi pas! dit Bob. Je vais te protéger!

Petrolia appréciait cette attention, même si elle était capable de se défendre par elle-même. Néanmoins, l’idée d’être captive sur une planète la troublait. Alors qu’elle avait passé des mois sur Guillain-Barré, elle a vécu presque toute sa vie dans l’espace. Serait-elle capable de s’adapter à cette nouvelle situation?

Puis, le Mérovingien amorça sa descente vers le seul spatioport de Lecavalier. L’équipage rassembla les prisonniers, les menotta aux pieds et aux mains et les conduit vers la salle de cargaison où, en franchissant une porte, ils étaient hors du vaisseau.

Attirée par un bruit sourd, Petrolia leva la tête. Le plafond métallique, haut de plusieurs mètres, venait de se verrouiller. Dans ce hangar de béton, dans lequel ils venaient d’aplanétir, il était impossible pour la lumière naturelle de s’y infiltrer. Seules des lampes puissantes, accrochées aux murs, éclairaient le moindre mouvement. Comme ceux de ces soldats, qui venaient à leur rencontre, fusils en main.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, s’il vous plaît.

Les gardes les escortèrent à travers une panoplie de couloirs, séparés par des portes épaisses réclamant les codes de sécurité les plus exigeants : balayage de la rétine, balayage des empreintes digitales, balayage du plancher de céramique de la salle des employés…

Petrolia était impressionnée par toutes ces mesures technologiques, mais elle ne pouvait nier l’anxiété qui la guettait. Étant la seule prisonnière de sexe féminin de son clan, allait-elle être séparée de ses compagnons? Elle pourrait toujours réclamer la présence de Serge 2.5, qui, techniquement, n’avait pas de sexe. Par contre, elle n’avait pas envie d’être séparée à nouveau, après une si courte réunion.

Le groupe s’arrêta devant une autre porte, qui demanda un mot de passe vocal. Une fois que l’un des gardes prononça « piano-panier » quinze fois, la porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant un endroit que Petrolia n’aurait jamais envisagé.

Une odeur de viande grillée s’engouffra dans les narines de la jeune femme alors qu’elle marchait sur de la terre battue. Devant elle, sous une météo clémente, des dizaines de kiosques en bois faisaient office de marché public. On y trouvait un peu de tout : du pain frais, des robes tissées, du bois de chauffage, des lingots de fer, des consultations gratuites sur les impôts… Aucune clôture n’entourait le marché, dominé par l’ombre du spatioport. Avec ses grandes tours métalliques et ses tourelles automatiques, il était le seul bâtiment moderne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les membres de l’équipage du Mérovingien enlevèrent les menottes aux prisonniers.

\- Voilà! C’est ici qu’on se sépare, déclara leur capitaine, un homme à la chevelure rousse.

\- Je comprends pas, avoua Petrolia. Vous nous lâchez ici? Vous disiez que c’était impossible pour nous de nous échapper.

\- Tout à fait. Le seul moyen de quitter cette planète est d’infiltrer le spatioport. Plutôt que de construire une immense prison sur une planète et d’augmenter les coûts de construction et d’entretien, c’est beaucoup plus simple de sécuriser uniquement les allées et venues.

C’était logique. L’ancienne femme médecin appréciait les efforts de l’équipage pour répondre à ses questions. Tout le long du voyage, il demeurait courtois envers les prisonniers, à l’exception de Flavien, envers qui il ressentait de la peur et du dégoût.

Du regard, Petrolia chercha Flavien. Elle le trouva facilement devant un kiosque de brochettes grillées, alors qu’il expliquait à Bob qu’il ne pouvait prendre tous les échantillons offerts gratuitement par le marchand. En les voyant se chamailler, elle retrouva une certaine forme de familiarité qu’elle avait connue sur le Romano Fafard. Une familiarité qui n’était pas ternie par la présence de Brad ou de Valence. Même s’il était impossible de s’échapper de cette planète, tant qu’elle pouvait rester auprès de sa seconde famille… elle se sentirait à sa place.

Entre-temps, les membres du Mérovingien et les gardes retournèrent à l’intérieur du spatioport. Le capitaine se rapprocha de Petrolia, Serge 2.5 entre les mains.

\- Je ne suis pas certain des consignes données par les gardes, dit-il, mais ils nous ont fortement suggéré d’explorer le marché et de questionner les vendeurs.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle prit le cul-de-jatte des bras du capitaine et examina un à un les kiosques. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle enfin les ressources nécessaires aux réparations.

\- Joli robot que vous avez. Est-il à vendre?

Petrolia leva son regard sur la personne qui venait de l’interpeller. Il s’agissait d’un grand homme chauve à la peau bleutée et écaillée. Vêtu uniquement d’un grand tablier blanc, il affichait fièrement ses bras musclés, croisés sur sa poitrine. Son corps, allongé, se tenait sur six pattes d’insecte et se terminait en une longue queue de scorpion, qui se balançait de droite à gauche.

Surprise par l’apparence de l’interlocuteur, elle eut un mouvement de recul. L’homme rigola.

\- Allons, n’ayez pas peur! Je ne vais pas vous manger… enfin, seulement si vous insistez.

Le ton charmeur déconcerta la jeune femme, mais elle devait reconnaître qu’il n’était pas aussi menaçant qu’il en avait l’air. Même s’il venait de prendre une gorgée de sa flasque d’argent. Elle revint vers le kiosque.

\- Non, il n’est pas à vendre.

\- Je vois. Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier?

Petrolia regarda la table, mais tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’était des potions, des élixirs ou des lotions. À moins que…

\- Oh! Vous auriez pas une huile qui enlève la rouille?

\- Pour le robot?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Hum… je n’en ai pas en ce moment, mais je pourrais vous préparer ça pour la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que ça vous convient?

Cette réponse satisfait la jeune femme. Par contre, il restait un détail important à régler.

\- Mais comment je fais pour vous payer?

\- Vous êtes nouvelle, ici?

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Tout d’abord, laissez-moi me présenter : Benzène L’Alchimiste, pour vous servir.

Il fit une petite courbette, puis poursuivit :

\- Je suis le chef des Métalleux, l’une des cinq Guildes de Lecavalier. Voyez-vous, sur cette planète, tout (ou presque) est géré par les prisonniers.

\- Attendez… vous êtes un prisonnier?

\- Hé oui!

Petrolia était stupéfaite. Comment un homme aussi courtois pouvait-il être prisonnier sur cette planète? Sans plus d’explication, il continua :

\- Tous les prisonniers doivent joindre une Guilde afin de commercer. Nous, les Métalleux, nous travaillons principalement le métal et la pierre. Je sais que je parle pour ma cause, mais vous gagneriez beaucoup à faire partie de notre Guilde.

Alors qu’il lui dévoilait les nombreux avantages, le capitaine, Flavien et Bob rejoignirent Petrolia. De but en blanc, elle leur demanda :

\- Hé, les gars, ça vous dirait d’entrer tous ensemble dans la Guilde des Métalleux?

***

La proposition de Petrolia prit de court le groupe. Le capitaine rappela la jeune femme qu’il était préférable de faire le tour du marché avant de prendre une décision aussi importante. Quant à Bob, ce dernier souhaitait ardemment faire partie des Mangeux, la Guilde des agriculteurs, des chasseurs et des pêcheurs.

Enfin, ce fut Flavien qui trancha :

\- Je crois qu’on ferait mieux d’aller avec la Guilde des Métalleux. Si c’est vrai qu’on a des rabais à l’achat de métaux, on pourra réparer Serge plus rapidement. On lui doit bien ça pour nous avoir amenés jusqu’ici.

Le capitaine demeurait prudent, mais il reconnaissait que le groupe devait une faveur au robot. Le pilote protesta :

\- _Come on_ , Flav! On pourrait faire pousser des pogos dans les champs!

L’opérateur radar prit son meilleur ami à part et lui murmura :

\- Bob, s’il te plaît… Si on rejoint les Métalleux, ça va rendre Petrolia contente. Tu veux qu’elle soit contente, n’est-ce pas?

Bob réfléchit quelques secondes, puis finit par accepter. Ils revinrent vers le kiosque du Métalleux pour annoncer leur décision.

\- C’est d’accord, dit Flavien. On rejoint votre guilde.

Folle de joie, Petrolia lâcha Serge et fit une accolade au jeune homme. Réalisant ce geste spontané, elle se détacha rapidement de lui, rougissante.

\- Oh, pardon! Je voulais pas…

\- Non, ça va.

Flavien voulait se faire rassurant, mais il jeta un regard nerveux vers Bob. Celui-ci semblait n’avoir rien remarqué, trop occupé à questionner le marchand sur ce qui est buvable ou non. Quant à Petrolia, elle récupéra Serge et lui chuchota quelques paroles pour s’excuser. Même si le robot était désactivé, elle prenait la peine de s’adresser à lui, comme si elle parlait à un humain.

Cette attention toucha Flavien, qui sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la jeune femme agir ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas la même punition que lui, alors il sentait que c’était sa responsabilité d’atténuer ses souffrances. En rejoignant la Guilde des Métalleux, Serge reviendra plus vite auprès d’elle, ce qui la rendra plus heureuse.

C’était la meilleure solution possible.

Vers la fin de l’après-midi, le groupe prêta main-forte au marchand, nommé Benzène, en transportant la marchandise vers sa charrette. Alors qu’il portait la charge la plus lourde, Flavien faillit relâcher sa prise en apercevant la créature attelée à la voiture.

Il croyait avoir fait une rechute de champignons hallucinogènes, mais la réalité lui semblait beaucoup plus adorable. Un lapin blanc, aussi gros qu’un cheval, faisait office d’animal de trait. Avec sa fourrure duveteuse, ses grandes oreilles et ses yeux brillants, il donnait une furieuse envie de câlins à quiconque.

Flavien apprit plus tard qu’il s’agissait d’un Lépor, un lapin géant natif de la planète Lecavalier. En raison de leur docilité, les Lépors furent rapidement domestiqués par les prisonniers, qui en firent leurs montures. Grâce à ça, les prisonniers pouvaient se promener et explorer plus facilement la planète.

Le jeune homme était déstabilisé par le mode de vie des détenus. Aucun garde n’intervenait, sauf entre les murs du spatioport et parfois au marché. En échange de cette semi-liberté, les prisonniers fournissaient des ressources naturelles, des produits ou des services, qui étaient exportés vers d’autres planètes. Mais cela n’empêchait pas les captifs d’avoir recours à leur propre modèle de gouvernance.

En effet, afin d’instaurer une bonne entente parmi les meurtriers, les voleurs, les fraudeurs et les raconteurs de jokes plates, les prisonniers avaient instauré leurs propres règlements. Par exemple, en cas d’injustice, tous les villageois se rassemblaient à la plaza pour entendre la cause entre les partis concernés. Parfois, les partis parvenaient à accepter un compris. D’autres fois, ça se terminait en duel à l’épée ou en duel de danse. L’important était que toute forme d’injustice soit entendue et réparée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, la caravane des Métalleux arriva à son village, Dorémille. Situé sur une grande colline, cette bourgade n’avait pas de plan d’urbanisme établi. Les routes étaient chaotiques, les maisons se construisaient un peu n’importe comment, que ce soit en bois, en pierre ou dans les arbres. Seule la plaza, qui se trouvait au sommet de la colline, offrait une quelconque forme d’harmonie, avec sa fontaine en granit et ses mosaïques travaillées avec soin.

Pendant que la caravane terminait son périple à la plaza, Flavien ne porta pas attention aux détails des mosaïques, mais plutôt à un groupe d’enfants. C’était une dizaine d’enfants, d’âges différents et de races différentes, qui jouaient à la marelle en sautillant sur les dalles de la place publique. Inquiet, il osa déranger Benzène, qui assurait la conduite de leur charrette.

\- Est-ce que ces enfants ont été… condamnés?

Le Métalleux bleu fixa Flavien, ébahi, puis d’éclata de rire.

\- Oh non, rassurez-vous! Ils n’ont commis aucun crime.

\- Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici?

\- Oh, tout simplement parce qu’ils sont nés ici.

Laissait-il sous-entendre que les prisonniers pouvaient se reproduire sans se poser de questions? Sans se soucier du bien-être de leurs enfants? Cette réponse laissa Flavien sans voix. Compatissant, Benzène posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Écoutez, vous pensez probablement qu’ils sont malheureux, parce qu’ils sont nés sur une planète-prison… Mais ce n’est pas le cas!

Comme s’ils avaient reçu un signal, les enfants arrêtèrent leur jeu, se précipitant vers la caravane à grands cris de joie. Benzène prit le temps de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa flasque, puis poursuivit son explication :

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous élevez vos enfants sur votre planète d’origine, mais ici, toute la communauté s’implique. Certains s’occupent des repas; d’autres, des couches ou des berceuses… L’important, c’est que ces enfants ne soient jamais seuls.

Jamais seuls. Ces mots résonnèrent douloureusement à travers Flavien. Lui, qui a longtemps erré à travers différentes familles d’accueil, voyait bien que ces enfants étaient aimés. Certains d’entre eux, plus courageux, se rapprochaient des nouveaux villageois.

\- C’est quoi que vous tenez, madame?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment gros, monsieur?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux aussi droits, monsieur?

\- Les enfants, les enfants!

Benzène se leva de son siège en riant.

\- Vous en saurez un peu plus sur eux… lors du grand festin, qui aura lieu ce soir!

Les enfants, mais aussi les adultes, acclamèrent la bonne nouvelle. Flavien appréciait également cette attention, mais il n’arrivait pas à dissiper ce malaise qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Depuis son arrestation, il ne cessait de se culpabiliser pour avoir entraîné le capitaine, Bob, Petrolia et Serge 2.5 dans cette mésaventure. Il s’en voulait d’avoir privé le capitaine de sa Valence, mais aussi de ne pas avoir prévenu l’incident ayant endommagé le robot.

Par contre, si Bob venait enfin à avouer ses sentiments pour Petrolia, peut-être que quelque chose de beau ressortirait dans toute cette histoire…

***

S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Bob ne s’attendait pas d’une planète-prison, c’était bel et bien un festin! Alors qu’il redoutait plutôt les repas de cantine médiocres ou des codétenus malveillants, il était abasourdi par la générosité et la bonté des prisonniers qu’il rencontrait.

Et que dire de la nourriture! Il y avait des végétaux de toutes sortes, autant cultivés que récoltés dans la nature : des carottes en forme de trident, des pommes au goût de caramel, de la laitue multicolore… Côté viande, les banqueteurs étaient également choyés : de la perdrix à quatre ailes, de l’agneau épicé, du poisson aux dents d’acier... Si l’équipage du Romano Fafard était toujours en mission, Bob aurait absolument recommandé cette planète pour accueillir tous les Terriens.

Sauf qu’il n’y avait plus de mission.

Certes, d’un côté, le pilote était heureux que la mission soit terminée. Cela voulait dire que les Terriens étaient probablement en route vers leur nouvelle maison. Incluant son père, sa mère, ses frères, sa sœur, ses neveux, ses nièces, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, ses cousines…

Mais, comme il était en prison, quelles étaient ses chances de les revoir?

Au moins, Flavien était là. Et Petrolia aussi. Et le capitaine et Serge 2.5. Pour eux, il était prêt à les suivre jusqu’au bout du monde, alors ça le rassurait de les avoir à ses côtés.

Puis, la plaza qui accueillit le festin se transforma. Les tables furent retirées, les bancs furent placés sur les côtés et les musiciens s’installèrent près de la fontaine. Bob aurait bien pris quelques tartelettes au sirop de framboise de plus, mais il se contenta de rester assis sur le même banc que Petrolia.

Petrolia… Même après quelques mois de séparation, elle était toujours aussi jolie. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme de l’équipage, mais plutôt des pantalons bruns ainsi qu’une chemise blanche, qui avait malheureusement jauni suite à son arrestation. Elle affichait toujours une grande curiosité pour la technologie, comme le démontrait sa discussion animée avec un des prisonniers, qui lui expliquait comment les lampadaires pouvaient éclairer la place publique, sans utiliser de courant électrique.

Par contre, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle. Bob ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt là-dessus, mais il se doutait que la jeune femme avait vécu quelque chose qui l’avait transformée. A-t-elle eu une opération des yeux au laser?

\- Tiens! Si c’est pas mes deux meilleurs amis qui se tiennent ensemble!

Flavien, souriant de toutes ses dents, s’était placé derrière eux, une main sur chaque épaule. Bob pouvait sentir la poigne de son compagnon le rapprocher sensiblement de Petrolia.

\- Et si vous alliez danser un peu?

\- Non, je vais être correct, déclina la rouquine.

\- Es-tu sûre? Je crois que ça pourrait aider Bob à mieux digérer la perdrix qu’il s’est ingurgité.

Bob n’était pas sûr de comprendre, mais lorsqu’il vit le clin d’œil peu subtil de Flavien à répétition, il réalisa que c’était le bon moment de se rapprocher de Petrolia. Cette dernière lança, sceptique :

\- Est-ce que c’est une excuse pour que je me jette dans les bras de Bob?

\- Quoi? dit Flavien, faussement surpris. Bien noooon… Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Irritée, la jeune femme répliqua :

\- Penses-tu vraiment que j’ai la tête à ça, en ce moment?

Sans attendre une réponse, elle donna un violent coup d’épaule pour se libérer, se leva et quitta la plaza. Alors qu’elle s’engouffrait dans l’une des rues du village, Flavien pressa Bob.

\- Tu devrais la rejoindre.

\- Quoi? Mais si je fais ça, je vais me faire engueuler!

\- Peut-être qu’elle veut juste être seule avec toi. Au pire, tu auras juste une claque sur la yeule et ça va finir là. Mais tu auras ta réponse.

Flavien avait raison. Il devait agir. Il se leva à son tour et se mit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Lorsqu’il la vit, quelques mètres plus loin, il cria son nom. Elle s’arrêta, se retourna, puis, dégoûtée, accéléra le pas.

\- Petrolia! Attends-moi!

Il courut de plus belle, mais réalisa rapidement qu’une crampe commençait à se former sur son côté droit. Il fut obligé de ralentir, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de continuer son chemin.

\- Petrolia! Écoute-moi, je t’en supplie!

La crampe s’intensifia. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

\- Petrolia…

Il s’arrêta, découragé. Il prit appui sur un mur d’une des maisons, espérant faire diminuer la douleur de la crampe. Cependant, ce n’était rien face à la fuite de la jeune femme. Avait-il encore ruiné sa chance de lui parler?

\- Bob…

Petrolia revenait vers lui, agacée. Pourtant, une partie de lui avait l’impression qu’elle s’inquiétait également pour sa santé.

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tu m’intéresses pas.

\- Je sais.

La réponse prit Petrolia par surprise.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi m’as-tu suivie si tu le sais?

\- Pour m’excuser.

Il s’assit sur les pierres plates de la rue. Elle l’imita.

\- Je sais que je suis pas ben ben vite, mais je sais très bien que tu veux pas de moi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu’il savait qu’elle ne le désirait pas, mais il refusait de se l’avouer. Surtout lorsque Flavien ne cessait de l’encourager à poursuivre sa conquête amoureuse. Tout cela n’était qu’une douce illusion, qui ne servait qu’à apaiser ce sentiment de solitude, qui le hantait depuis qu’il a quitté la Terre. Sentiment qui s’était amplifié une fois que Mirabella s’était enfuie.

\- Pendant tout ce temps, j’ai été un con.

Il eut une pensée pour cet homme qui, finalement, était le véritable père de Flavien. Cet homme, qui se cherchait désespérément une épouse, malgré les revers qu’il reçut des autres femmes. Bob ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la sympathie pour lui… jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne la vérité.

Le jeune pilote ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait agir aussi lâchement en abandonnant la femme qu’il prétendait aimer. Il pensait à son père, chauffeur de taxi surqualifié, qui avait cessé de compter les heures de travail pour offrir un toit, trois repas par jour et des collations à sa famille. Pour lui, c’était le modèle à suivre : un travailleur honnête et un père aimant.

Et voilà qu’il croisait ce prince, qui n’était pas un modèle de séduction, encore moins un modèle de père. Après mûre réflexion, cette rencontre avait horrifié Bob. Était-il en train de se transformer en monstre? Était-ce ce terrible sort qui l’attendait s’il n’apprenait pas à changer?

Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, il devait au moins présenter ses excuses à Petrolia. Lui montrer tout le respect auquel elle avait droit.

\- Alors, voilà : je m’excuse pour tout ce que je t’ai fait.

C’était la moindre des choses à faire. Après… il ne savait plus ce qui l’attendait.

\- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi…

Il lutta intérieurement alors que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il refusait de s’apitoyer sur son sort, mais il ne pouvait se défendre de ressentir de la tristesse face à ce qu’il vivait. S’il seulement il avait accepté plus tôt que son amour pour Petrolia n’était pas réciproque, il se serait évité des blessures inutiles. Il n’aurait pas eu à se battre contre Flavien pour une simple histoire de cœur. Mais surtout, il n’aurait pas gâché son amitié avec Petrolia.

\- Bob…

La voix de la jeune femme n’était pas teintée par de l’agacement. Était-ce… de la compassion?

\- C’est pas une question de mérite.

Il la regarda, étonné. Malgré les larmes, il pouvait la voir sourire.

\- C’est juste que… c’est pas de l’amour que je ressens pour toi. C’est tout.

Elle se releva.

\- Mais je suis quand même contente que tu t’excuses auprès de moi.

Elle lui offrit sa main pour l’aider à se remettre debout. Il accepta alors que les dernières larmes commencèrent à sécher. Tranquillement, ils prirent la route vers la place publique alors que la musique continuait de résonner dans la rue.

Une fois de retour à la fête, ils furent rejoints par Flavien.

\- Puis? Comment vont les amoureux?

Petrolia et Bob s’échangèrent un regard, complices.

\- On a juste décidé d’être amis, répondit Bob.

Sur le coup, Flavien semblait exprimer de la déception, mais il accepta rapidement cette décision.

\- Écoutez, je sais que c’est pas le meilleur moment, mais… Pourriez-vous m’aider avec le capitaine?

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il a? s’informa Petrolia.

D’un léger coup de la tête, Flavien pointa un banc, sur lequel s’était affalé le capitaine.

\- Je crois qu’il a pris un petit coup. Ou deux.

***

Charles grimaça sous l’effet d’une violente migraine alors qu’il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La douleur l’empêchait d’analyser froidement le lieu où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu’il était dans de beaux draps. Qui pouvait bien accepter de le placer dans un si grand lit alors qu’il s’était volontairement saoulé la gueule?

L’ancien capitaine ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois durant laquelle il s’était enivré. Tout le long de sa mission à bord du Romano Fafard, il s’était fait la promesse de ne pas tomber dans les excès. Que ce soit avec l’alcool ou avec les femmes. Malheureusement, il s’était trahi avec la deuxième option.

Valence… Ses adieux firent à Charles plus de mal qu’il ne le croyait. Il voudrait tant lui en vouloir. De l’avoir quitté, d’aimer un autre homme que lui, de porter cet enfant qui n’est pas le sien…

Cependant, il ne l’avait pas écoutée.

Il n’avait pas respecté son désir de sacrifier leur amour pour la survie des Terriens. Il avait même mis Flavien en danger en le libérant du dortoir, dans le simple but de nuire au prince. Mais surtout, il avait nui à la mission, un fait que même Brad lui glissa sous le nez.

Et pendant qu’il tentait, par tous les moyens, de retrouver ce qu’il avait perdu, la mission s’était terminée. Sans lui.

Il avait vraiment agi en égoïste.

\- Ah! Vous êtes enfin réveillé!

Une voix étrangère, de femme, provoqua un nouvel élancement à la tête de Charles. Ce dernier répondit par une plainte. Les yeux plissés, il ne vit pas l’inconnue se rapprocher de lui, mais il pouvait sentir les effluves de fleur qui émanaient d’elle.

\- Tenez, buvez ça.

À l’aveuglette, il cherchait le liquide qu’elle lui tendait. Après quelques tentatives, il réussit à saisir ce qu’il croyait être une petite fiole, puis cala le contenu. Celui-ci était fortement amer et désagréable au goût. Si seulement il avait pu prendre une gorgée de café pour enlever ça…

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Charles constate les effets miraculeux du médicament. Sa migraine fit place à un simple mal de tête, plus tolérable. Lorsqu’il s’accorda le droit d’ouvrir les yeux, il fut frappé de plein fouet par la présence qui se tenait devant lui.

On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Ses cheveux, noirs de jais, retombaient en cascades sur ses hanches rondes. Ses yeux, d’un vert entremêlé de jaune, reflétaient à la fois une douceur et une espièglerie pures. Sa longue chemise de lin brune, trop large pour elle, laissait entrevoir ses formes parfaites grâce au grand tablier blanc attaché à son corps. Et que dire de ses jambes, longues et envoûtantes, recouvertes d’un simple pantalon noir.

Ébloui par tant de beauté, l’ancien capitaine parvient à prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous?

La femme le regarda, médusée. Puis, soudainement, elle éclata de rire.

\- Oh, pardon! J’avais oublié que vous ne m’avez jamais vu sous cette forme.

\- Cette… forme?

\- Je suis Benzène! Le gars qui vous a recruté hier!

Cette révélation plaça Charles dans une zone de confusion.

\- De kessé?!

Il ne paniquait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas comment un homme-scorpion pouvait se métamorphoser en femme de rêve. Pour le rassurer, Benzène s’expliqua.

\- Bon, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis ce qu’on appelle une Larvoïde onomatopaïde bivalvide. Ma race est capable de prendre l’apparence d’autres créatures, qu’elles soient animales ou humanoïdes.

Elle présenta sa flasque d’argent, qu’elle avait récupérée de sa table de chevet.

\- Normalement, notre capacité à nous transformer ne dure pas éternellement, mais grâce au glycédermatazoïde collagineux de type bêta, nous pouvons maintenir notre apparence aussi longtemps que nous le désirons.

D’un sourire triomphant, elle ajouta :

\- D’habitude, c’est une dose aux vingt minutes, mais grâce à mes talents, je n’ai pas besoin de prendre autant de doses par jour. On ne m’appelle pas L’Alchimiste pour rien!

Maintenant que Benzène avait fait la lumière sur sa véritable identité, Charles avait repris contact avec la réalité. L’aura de mystère de la femme avait disparu, mais elle demeurait toujours aussi belle.

\- Mais… pourquoi faites-vous ça?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être parce que j’aime bien expérimenter différentes formes? Peut-être parce que je peux utiliser ces formes pour me rendre utile à ma communauté? Peut-être un peu des deux?

Elle prit place sur une chaise située près du lit. Son regard devint plus sérieux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi vous êtes arrivé ici. Nous avons tous commis des actes atroces par le passé. Et l’idée de rester prisonnier sur cette planète jusqu’à la fin de nos jours peut rendre n’importe qui dépressif.

Puis, progressivement, sa voix se chargea de sévérité.

\- Je peux tolérer certains écarts de conduite. Mais avez-vous la moindre idée de la détresse que vivaient vos compagnons lorsqu’ils sont venus me porter chez moi? Pour leur bien, je m’attends à ce qu’un homme de tête comme vous se ressaisisse. Est-ce bien clair?

Charles soutenait difficilement le regard de la chef, mais elle avait raison. Pour son ancien équipage, il devait continuer à rester fort et oublier Valence et la mission. Honteux, il hocha de la tête. Satisfaite, elle se leva.

\- Bien! Maintenant que votre gueule de bois est plus supportable, vous allez pouvoir m’assister dans mes tâches.

\- Vous… assister?

\- Oui. J’aimerais que vous soyez mon assistant. D’abord parce que votre leadership sera un bon atout à notre village.

D’un sourire coquin, elle ajouta :

\- Et aussi parce que je vous trouve craquant.

_(Art :[Constance Harvey](http://constanceharvey.com/))_

Était-elle en train de le draguer? Alarmé, Charles bondit hors du lit. Rapide comme l’éclair, Benzène bloqua la sortie.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi terminer! Oui, je vous trouve attirant, mais si vous ne voulez rien savoir de moi, je peux arrêter les mots doux, promis! Mais, je vous en prie, accompagnez-moi dans mon travail, juste pour une journée. Après, je vous laisse décider du métier que vous souhaitez exercer.

L’ancien capitaine soupira. Dans quoi s’était-il embarqué? Même s’il reconnaissait l’élégance de cette femme, il n’avait pas envie d’entreprendre une relation intime avec elle. Cependant, si elle recherchait un meneur comme lui, peut-être retrouverait-il un semblant de sa vie au service de l’aérospatial.

\- Très bien, je peux vous suivre. Mais aucun flirt, d’accord?

\- Marché conclu!

Elle lui serra vigoureusement la main. Charles ignorait toujours ce qui allait ressortir de cet accord, mais il avait l’étrange impression qu’il n’était pas au bout de ses peines.


	4. Le repli

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la chambre de Brad se métamorphosait quotidiennement en cellule de crise, à partir de laquelle le prince et la reine d’un royaume rétréci travaillaient d’arrache-pied afin de préserver ce qu’il en restait. Alors que Brad, étendu sur son lit, révisait les finances, Valence, de son côté, surveillait les relations diplomatiques qui s’établissaient à travers la galaxie.

Le prince aurait préféré profiter des privilèges que la cour lui offrait, mais il n’avait pas le choix de collaborer avec la reine. En effet, elle possédait des arguments très convaincants…

***

\- Écoutez, Brad… Vous n’êtes pas vraiment la personne que je désire voir en ce moment, mais… Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Avait-il bien compris? Lui, l’aider? Il lui rit au nez.

\- Êtes-vous sérieuse? Moi, le grand Brad Spitfire, vous aider?! À moins que j’en retire un certain profit, ça ne m’intéresse pas.

Valence le fixa du regard, mais elle n’était pas surprise de sa réaction.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas aussi coopératif, répondit-elle.

De sa poche, elle sortit une fiole vide. Le jeune homme blêmit en reconnaissant la forme de la bouteille.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce matin, vous avez tenté de tuer mon enfant en me faisant boire de force ce médicament.

Alors, c’était vrai? Elle était enceinte? Habituellement, Brad se serait réjoui d’avoir eu raison, mais présentement, son intelligence exceptionnelle était en train de le mettre dans le pétrin.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! se défendit-il.

\- Ne faites pas l’innocent! J’ai vérifié la liste des médicaments et il s’agit bel et bien d’un sirop contre la toux. Inoffensif la plupart du temps, sauf pour les femmes enceintes.

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi conne que Bob. Maudite psychologue! Cette dernière poursuivit :

\- Malheureusement pour vous, le roi a survécu à son attaque. Je pourrais facilement vous dénoncer à lui… À moins, bien sûr, que vous m’aidiez dans la gestion du royaume.

Voilà la proposition qu’elle lui offrait : son silence en échange de son assistance. Le prince était abasourdi par autant de bassesse.

\- Êtes… Êtes-vous en train de me faire chanter?

\- Parfaitement!

Insulté et sur le bord des larmes, il répliqua :

\- Vous avez pas le droit! C’est mon domaine, pas le vôtre!

Frustré, Brad se laissa emporter par ses pleurs. Lui, qui se croyait être l’héritier d’une immense galaxie, le voilà acculé au mur. Nullement impressionnée, Valence prit la parole à nouveau.

\- Voyez plutôt ça comme une chance de vous racheter. Si vous me prêtez main-forte, je vais convaincre le roi de faire de vous votre successeur officiel.

Était-elle vraiment prête à le reconnaître comme le prochain roi de la dynastie? Cette pensée l’apaisait, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de manifester de la méfiance.

\- Et votre enfant? Qu’est-ce qui va me prouver qu’un jour, il ne va pas me planter un couteau dans le dos?

\- Pour être franche, je ne peux rien garantir là-dessus. Mais vous avez un avantage, Brad. Contrairement à mon enfant, vous avez déjà plus d’expérience politique ainsi qu’une certaine ambition. Et c’est ce que le royaume a besoin en ce moment.

D’un ton narquois, elle ajouta :

\- Vous voulez devenir roi? Je vous conseille de bouger votre cul afin que vous le méritiez!

En retour, Brad, immobilisé par ses plâtres, la dévisagea, d’un air qui voulait se traduire par « Suis-je en état de bouger, d’après vous? » Après cet échange de regards silencieux, elle quitta la chambre.

***

Et c’est ainsi que prit naissance cette alliance improbable. Tous les jours, Brad devait multiplier les moyens afin de remplacer les ressources manquantes, résultat de bris d’échanges commerciaux entre certains duchés. En effet, La Peyronie, le système solaire dans lequel se trouvait Guillain-Barré, possède un nombre enviable de planètes cultivables, mais pas suffisamment pour nourrir toute sa population. Inquiète, une partie de cette dernière migra vers d’autres systèmes solaires.

La population sur Guillain-Barré a également diminué, non seulement en raison de l’insécurité alimentaire, mais également par perte de loyauté envers le roi. Parmi ces exilés, on retrouvait Jean Catane, capitaine du Charlemagne, qui avait démissionné suite aux révélations de Flavien sur ses origines. Brad n’était pas bouleversé par le départ de ce garde, mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci avait effectué un travail irréprochable, malgré son âge. Contrairement à ce bâtard, qui, par sa seule présence, ruinait tous les efforts que le prince avait mis au nom de la mission.

Comment ce crétin avait-il pu revenir à la vie? Avait-il fait un pacte avec le Yiable? Ou, pis encore, avait-il reçu la grâce de Dieu? Obsédé par la question, Brad avait réagi en scientifique et entreprit de faire des recherches pour son intérêt personnel. En consultant différences archives médicales concernant des résurrections inattendues, il réalisa que la plupart des cas avaient en commun le fait d’avoir un seul parent d’origine chercheur. Cependant, après la résurrection, ces cas présentaient un chromosome supplémentaire dans leur ADN; en d’autres termes, une aneuploïdie spontanée, qui permettait d’occuper les zones affectées par le chromosome de l’autre parent. Le scientifique avait repéré plus d’une cinquantaine de cas d’aneuploïdie spontanée au cours des derniers siècles. Elles étaient rares, mais pas exceptionnelles.

Avoir su, il aurait tué Flavien une deuxième fois…

\- Brad, je vous sens tendu.

Pendant que le prince ruminait sa haine envers le bâtard, il avait serré son stylo de plus en plus fort, au point où ses jointures blanchissaient. Conscient de son geste, il relâcha sa prise.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

Il ne manquait plus que cela : Valence, qui revenait en mode « psychologue ». Irrité, il lui répondit :

\- Ce n’est pas une psychothérapie qui va me faire le plus grand bien.

\- Je peux demander aux servants de vous apporter quelque chose, si vous en avez envie.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ont-ils des assassins sur commande? Ou, mieux encore, une bombe-T à envoyer sur Lecavalier?

\- Non Brad!

Le coup que Valence lui porta à la nuque ne le rendit pas inconscient, mais il fut assez fort pour qu’il échappe son stylo.

\- Ouch! Pourquoi me faites-vous ça?

Énervée, elle répliqua :

\- Ça sert à rien de les tuer! Ils sont déjà assez punis comme ça.

\- Vous trouvez? Vous trouvez que ces imbéciles méritent de vivre après avoir détruit tout ce que j’ai bâti? Ou que le quasi-meurtrier de votre mari soit encore en vie?

Valence regarda Brad, interdite. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait touché un point sensible en parlant du roi. La colère de la reine se mua en tristesse. Afin d’être bien certain de ne pas avoir manqué son coup, le prince en rajouta.

\- Ce sont des traîtres, Valence.

\- Traîtres ou pas, je conserve quand même de bons souvenirs d’eux.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle murmura :

\- Mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… n’est-ce pas?

Elle sortit immédiatement de la cellule de crise, qui redevint la chambre de Brad. Enfin! Il pouvait se permettre un peu de repos! Cependant, une touche d’amertume gâchait cette nouvelle quiétude. Avait-il eu de bons souvenirs à bord du Romano Fafard?

La première réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit fut « non », évidemment. Dès que le capitaine Patenaude avait appris que son père avait soudoyé des membres de la Fédération planétaire afin qu’il fasse partie de la mission, Brad savait qu’il n’allait pas se faire d’amis à bord du vaisseau. Combien de fois avait-il été victime des coups montés de Bob et de Flavien? Combien de fois avait-il été forcé de suivre une thérapie de Valence? Ou combien de fois avait-il reçu des roches en tournant le coin d’un corridor?

Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu’il y avait eu quelques beaux moments. Les fois où il avait pu voir l’avatar du capitaine se faire décapiter dans le jeu _Assaye de libérer le roi pour voir_. La fois où Bob et Flavien s’étaient disputés pendant un brossage de dents. La fois où il avait dansé sur du Casse-noisette à longueur de journée.

Malheureusement, ces instants de bonheur étaient éphémères. Ce n’était pas long avant que l’équipage lui rappelle toutes les écoeuranteries qu’il avait commises dans le passé. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la peine de souligner ses actes héroïques, à la place?

Non, il n’avait pas l’intention de pleurer l’emprisonnement de ses anciens compagnons de voyage. C’était tout ce qu’ils méritaient. Quant à lui, il était toujours un prince. Et, même si son royaume se retrouvait soudainement réduit, il avait bien l’intention d’utiliser son intellect afin de rester dans les bonnes grâces du roi.

Voilà en quoi consistait sa douce vengeance envers ceux qui le méprisaient.

***

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Valence s’éveillait dans les quartiers réservés aux servants. Certains d’entre eux ayant démissionné, elle avait pu réquisitionner facilement une chambre dans la tour réservée au couple royal. On lui avait suggéré de prendre possession des quartiers de l’ancienne reine si elle souhaitait faire chambre à part, mais elle préférait rester près de Richard en cas de problème.

Sauf que le problème était si délicat qu’elle ne savait pas comment l’affronter.

Dès l’instant où Richard avait repris connaissance, ce dernier s’était enfermé dans un mutisme complet. Valence avait beau l’enlacer, lui murmurer des mots doux à l’oreille, il ne réagissait point. Lorsqu’elle tentait de se blottir contre lui le soir, il lui tournait le dos et s’éloignait d’elle. Soupçonnant un traumatisme lié à la tentative d’assassinat, elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille en dormant à l’étage d’en dessous. Les seules fois où elle le rendait visite étaient pour changer les bandages. À défaut de ne pas avoir encore trouvé de médecin, elle pouvait néanmoins appliquer les traitements de base.

Chaque matin, avant le déjeuner, elle apportait sa trousse de premiers soins et montait à l’étage où reposait Richard. Là-bas, elle procédait au changement de bandages, une routine à laquelle son époux consentait silencieusement. Elle retirait les bandages souillés, lavait la cicatrice à l’eau tiède, appliquait un onguent antiseptique avant de couvrir le torse de bandages neufs.

Alors que la blessure semblait bien se cicatriser, Valence s’inquiétait du fait que Richard maigrissait de jour en jour. Les servants ayant rapporté la nouvelle que le roi manifestait peu d’appétit, elle avait décidé d’ajouter un déjeuner en tête-à-tête à la routine matinale. Bien entendu, cela enlevait du temps précieux à la gestion du royaume, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son mari dans un tel état.

Ce fut finalement à ce premier déjeuner que Richard finit par prononcer son premier mot depuis une éternité.

\- Pourquoi?

De son côté, Valence tentait de faire lever son époux hors du lit afin de le conduire vers la table dressée pour l’occasion. Étonnée, elle lui répondit :

\- Richard? C’est bien toi qui a parlé ou je suis en train d’halluciner?

Elle l’observa, espérant une phrase beaucoup plus longue. Son conjoint ignora le tutoiement qui lui était adressé, puis ajouta :

\- Pourquoi… vous acharnez-vous auprès de moi?

Visiblement, il manifestait de l’incompréhension par rapport aux soins qu’elle lui apportait durant les semaines précédentes. Elle s’assit sur le lit, puis lui prit la main gauche, celle qui affichait son alliance.

\- Il me semble que c’est évident, non? Je fais ça parce que je t’aime.

Elle aurait préféré s’emporter dans une déclaration d’amour plus passionnée, mais vu les circonstances, la simplicité était de mise. Son époux la dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Non… vous ne pouvez m’aimer.

\- Quoi?

\- Soyez honnête : vous préférez me garder en vie afin que je puisse continuer à honorer notre contrat, n’est-ce pas?

Il était vrai que leur union était nécessaire afin de permettre le déménagement des Terriens vers Psoriasis II. Cependant, avec le démantèlement du royaume, comment assurer la survie de ces nouveaux arrivants? À moins d’un miracle, cette situation était maintenant rendue hors de leur contrôle.

\- Le contrat n’a pas d’importance, assura-t-elle. Ce qui compte, c’est que tu guérisses.

Il retira subitement sa main de son emprise, rageur.

\- Pour faire quoi, ensuite? Décevoir mon peuple, encore une fois?

\- Mais… pourquoi tu le décevrais?

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, Valence! Je les entends, ces servants et ces nobles, qui parlent contre moi. Et de ce salopard de bâtard, que j’ai engendré.

Sur le point de craquer, il maîtrisait difficilement ses émotions. Il ne ressemblait en rien au prince insistant et trop sûr de lui qu’elle avait rencontré sur le Romano Fafard. Ni au roi magnanime qui visitait ses sujets pendant leur voyage de noces. Ni à l’amant maladroit, mais tendre pendant leurs moments intimes.

Valence se culpabilisa en le voyant ainsi. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la capacité de son époux à entendre les conversations à une si grande distance? S’il pouvait comprendre tout ce qu’on disait sur lui, cela expliquait son état dépressif.

Elle se surprit à avoir une pensée pour Charles, qui avait vécu un moment similaire, au point d’en perdre la raison. Elle s’en était voulu longtemps de ne pas avoir su trouver les bons mots pour le consoler, trop occupée à sauver les apparences afin de ne pas attiser les soupçons du reste de l’équipage. Finalement, c’était un animateur de pastorale qui avait réussi à remettre le capitaine sur pied. Qui avait réussi là où elle avait échoué…

Il était hors de question pour elle de voir un autre homme qu’elle aime sombrer dans la folie.

Elle reprit la main de Richard, compatissante. Puis, elle la caressa, avec toute la douceur et l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Tu as engendré un bâtard. D’accord. Mais… ce n’est pas la preuve que tu es un mauvais roi.

Le contact de son épouse le calma, mais il était loin d’être serein. D’un ton inquiet, il lui demanda :

\- Mais qu’en est-il de votre honneur? Que j’ai entaché par ma faute?

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle lui répondit :

\- Je m’en fous.

\- Et de l’honneur de notre enfant?

En quoi l’honneur de leur enfant était-il lié aux gestes son père? Légèrement énervée, elle répliqua :

\- S’ils ont des reproches à faire à notre enfant à cause de toi, alors qu’ils aillent au Yiable!

Le roi soupira, déconcerté.

\- N’y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour vous décourager de moi?

Pour réponse, elle se rapprocha de lui et l’embrassa tendrement. L’odeur corporelle de son mari la déstabilisa un peu, mais comme ce n’était pas la bonne occasion pour lui demander de prendre une douche, elle se tut. Lorsqu’elle brisa enfin le contact de leurs lèvres, elle ajouta, dans un léger sourire :

\- Je crains que non.

À la fois résigné et apaisé, Richard lui sourit faiblement en retour.

\- Alors, je crains que je n’aie pas le choix de me battre pour vous, mon amour.

Voilà l’homme qu’elle connaissait. Cette résolution, bien que timide, réchauffa le cœur de Valence. Maintenant qu’il manifestait une once de combativité, la véritable guérison pouvait enfin commencer. Cependant, elle devait s’assurer qu’il récupère ses forces avec le plus de tranquillité possible.

\- Oh, nul besoin de te battre! rassura-t-elle. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de te reposer pendant que Brad et moi nous occupons du reste.

\- Brad? répondit-il, sceptique. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous méfier de lui?

\- Si.

Malgré elle, son sourire devint énigmatique.

\- Il est un homme paresseux, mais lorsqu’on lui promet la gloire et la richesse, il sera le premier à se mettre à la tâche.

Il était hors de question d’avouer à son époux que Brad avait tenté de la faire avorter. Cela ne pourrait que nuire à sa convalescence. Le mieux était de garder ce secret pour elle. Et d’espérer, les doigts croisés, que Brad fasse ses preuves en tant que prince et en tant que personne.

***

Au cours des jours suivants, la nouvelle se répandit dans tout le château : le roi reprenait des forces. Naturellement, Brad était déçu. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir succéder rapidement à son père adoptif, mais lorsque ce dernier avait exigé vouloir participer aux travaux administratifs, malgré les protestations de la reine, le prince se ravisa. Après tout, plus de têtes pensantes signifiaient moins de tâches pour lui.

Lorsque Valence avait demandé son aide pour la gestion du royaume, le premier réflexe de Brad fut de se tourner vers les fonctionnaires. À sa grande consternation, le nombre de travailleurs affectés aux affaires de l’État était beaucoup moins élevé que le nombre total de bureaucrates de la Fédération planétaire. En réalité, c’était les nobles qui héritaient principalement de l’administration des différents aspects du royaume. Et, comble de malheur, c’était les ducs et duchesses qui assuraient les dossiers les plus importants, comme la défense des frontières ou le développement technologique.

Mince consolation : le seul supporteur majeur du roi Richard, Lambert le Lumineux, duc de La Peyronie, était responsable de la gouvernance d’Autarkeia, la métropole de la galaxie. Si cette planète pouvait renouer de nouveaux liens économiques avec les autres duchés, le royaume pourrait souffler un peu.

Ce matin, Brad était convoqué dans la chambre du couple royal afin de décider de la tactique à adopter envers les ducs et les duchesses déserteurs. Ayant de grandes difficultés à se déplacer en béquilles, le prince eut l’aide d’un garde chercheur, qui le téléporta directement devant la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi, diantre, les architectes de ce château n’avaient-ils jamais pensé à installer des ascenseurs?

Au moins, la nourriture demeurait excellente. Entre les fruits frais, le thé, les œufs et les saucisses, plusieurs rapports sur la présente situation s’empilaient sur la table. Grâce aux nouvelles rapportées par les médias, Brad et Valence purent présenter au roi un portrait global de la crise.

Depuis le départ des ducs et duchesses de Guillain-Barré, trois nouvelles factions s’étaient formées. La faction la plus populaire s’était regroupée autour de François le Frisé, duc de Sarcoïdose I. Héloïse Aile d'Hirondelle, duchesse de Wegener, avait également été pressentie pour devenir la prochaine reine de Plante-des-genêts, mais elle n’avait que le soutien d’Innocent l'Intrépide, duc de Clarkson. Cependant, le groupe qui évoquait la plus grande menace pour les Terriens était représenté par Sylvia la Sauvage, duchesse de Lyme. Un groupe qui avait manifesté le plus d’hostilité envers les nouveaux réfugiés et qui inquiéta Brad.

\- Il faut attaquer le duché de Lyme! martela-t-il.

\- Avec quelle armée? demanda le roi.

\- Avec les Terriens! La grande majorité des Terriens arrivés sur Psoriasis II sont des militaires, alors pourquoi pas s’en servir?

\- Parce que c’est une très mauvaise idée! répliqua Valence. Est-ce vraiment cette image des Terriens que vous voulez donner au royaume, Brad?

\- Si on parvient à les battre, personne d’autre n’osera nous attaquer.

Alors que le prince et la reine continuaient à défendre leur point de vue respectif, le roi prit une longue gorgée de thé. Puis, il déclara :

\- Il est vrai qu’en position de faiblesse, il faut démontrer notre force. Toutefois, si nous abusons de notre pouvoir, nous risquons d’éveiller des mouvements de rébellion.

Tournant son regard vers Brad, il lui ordonna :

\- Pour le moment, j’exige que vous fassiez l’inventaire de nos forces militaires. Y compris celles des Terriens. Ainsi, en cas d’attaque, nous serons en mesure de mieux coordonner notre flotte. Est-ce bien clair?

En cas d’attaque? Pourquoi attendre? Dégoûté, le prince dévisagea longuement son père. Ce dernier avait piètre allure avec son torse couvert de bandages. On aurait dit un froussard.

Soudainement, un rugissement retentit dans la tour dans laquelle le trio se retrouvait. Instinctivement, le roi se leva pour se placer devant Valence alors que le prince, paniqué, se réfugia derrière elle.

\- Franchement! s'écria la reine, vexée. N’avez-vous pas honte de vous cacher derrière une femme enceinte?

La porte de la chambre vola en éclats, révélant un monstre ailé aux écailles vertes. De forme humanoïde, il se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière ainsi que sur sa longue queue reptilienne. Ses pattes avant, qui se terminaient en griffes, secouaient la poussière retombée sur sa robe brune, puis réajustaient ses petites lunettes en forme d’œil-de-chat. Une voix, étrangement féminine et élégante, sortie de sa gueule aux crocs acérés.

\- Richard! Vous m’avez tant manqué!

\- Dame Henkelle? s’exclama le roi, surpris.

Dame Henkelle? C’était elle, la fameuse dragonne qui avait pulvérisé la planète Snæfellsjökull dans un excès de rage, il y a plusieurs mois? Brad la croyait beaucoup plus grosse…

La dragonne s’avança vers le roi pour lui offrir une étreinte digne d’une maman ourse.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard! Ma métamorphose prit plus de temps que prévu.

Le prince comprit plus tard que dame Henkelle avait procédé au transfert de son immense fortune à Duvernes, un dragon qu’elle avait choisi comme héritier. Redevenue pauvre, elle traversa une succession de mues avant d’émerger sous sa nouvelle forme. Ayant par la suite appris la tentative d’assassinat sur le roi, elle s’était ensuite précipitée vers Guillain-Barré.

Avant que le roi ne meure étouffé par l’accolade, la dragonne relâcha son emprise. Elle s’approcha de Valence pour échanger une embrassade plus amicale.

\- Pardonnez également mon entrée spectaculaire. C’est un peu ma façon d’évacuer mon anxiété.

\- Vous n’avez… tout de même pas…

Dame Henkelle se retourna vers le roi, qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour les gardes! Je les ai seulement assommés!

Elle renifla l’air, suspicieuse.

\- Snif, snif… D’où vient cette odeur d’urine?

Embarrassé, Brad saisit brusquement la nappe reposant sur la table à déjeuner, ne se préoccupant nullement des rapports et de la vaisselle qui se dispersèrent sur le plancher, et l’attacha maladroitement autour de sa taille pour camoufler son accident. Puis, il se rapprocha jovialement de la dame afin de détourner l’attention sur son pantalon.

\- Dame Henkelle! Quelle joie de vous recevoir dans ce château! J’ignorais que les dragons possédaient une telle puissance!

\- Et vous êtes…?

\- Brad Spitfire, scientifique beau bonhomme, capitaine du Romano Fafard et prince héritier de Plante-des-genêts. Mais parlons plutôt de vous. Que nous vaut cette visite inattendue?

La dragonne lui sourit.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous me posiez cette question.

Elle s’agenouilla.

\- Si vous le désirez, je souhaiterais servir la famille royale à partir de maintenant.

Venait-elle offrir ses services à titre de mercenaire? De garde du corps? Ou de lutteuse professionnelle? Avait-elle l’expérience nécessaire pour repousser les ennemis des Terriens? Brad avait tant de mal à contenir sa joie que ce fut Valence qui s’exprima.

\- Nous serions ravis de vous avoir à nos côtés, dame Henkelle. Puis-je savoir de quelle façon vous souhaiteriez nous venir en aide?

\- En tant que médecin, naturellement.

À cet instant précis, la « balloune » militaire éclata dans la tête de Brad.


	5. Le baume

En plus d’être une planète-prison, Lecavalier avait comme particularité d’avoir des saisons de courte durée. Le capitaine, Flavien, Bob et Petrolia (et les restants de Serge 2.5) venaient à peine de s’installer dans leur nouvelle habitation que l’automne était à leurs portes. Benzène, leur chef de la guilde, entreprit d’organiser les corvées afin de passer un hiver des plus agréables.

Ce matin, Flavien et Bob faisaient partie de l’équipe responsable de la cueillette des pommes de pain. Dans la forêt avoisinant le village, Flavien montait aux arbres et lançait, dans le panier de Bob, des pommes dorées juste à point. Alors que son meilleur ami descendait, le pilote posa le panier, prit l’un des fruits et le fit craquer. Un arôme de cannelle chatouilla ses narines et fit gronder son ventre. Alléché par l’odeur, il dévora la mie chaude et moelleuse.

\- Bob! On vient à peine de déjeuner!

\- J’ai à peine déjeuné!

\- À peine? Tu as mangé trois omelettes!

\- Trois omelettes de huit pouces! C’est pas assez pour nourrir un homme!

Alors que Bob continuait à se plaindre des repas frugaux cuisinés par le capitaine, il entendit une voix douce derrière son dos.

\- Euh, Bob?

Le jeune homme fit un saut. En se retournant, il fut rassuré de reconnaître Grégoria, une des habitantes du village. Seule Licorne de la guilde, elle adoptait en général l’apparence d’une jeune femme, mais ses longs cheveux rose bonbon et sa corne unique au front trahissaient sa véritable forme. Elle lui remit un panier rempli de pommes de pain aux raisins.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais transporter ça au chariot, s’il te plaît?

\- Oh, ça? Pas de problème!

\- Et viendras-tu chez moi ce soir?

Cette simple question désarma Bob, qui rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Embarrassé, il tenta de trouver une porte de sortie.

\- Euh… Je p-peux pas ce soir. J’ai… une partie de hockey cosom avec Flavien!

\- Voyons, Bob, on a pas de– Ouch!

Flavien se massa le flanc, endolori par le coup de coude de son ami. Grégoria afficha une mine déçue.

\- Oh, je vois. Une prochaine fois, alors?

Retrouvant son sourire et son air innocent, elle s’enfonça dans les bois, sans attendre une réponse de Bob. Ce dernier prit la direction opposée, transportant le panier plein jusqu’au chariot. Flavien le rattrapa, leur panier dans ses mains.

\- Es-tu épais? Tu viens de refuser l’invitation d’une fille pas mal _cute_!

\- C’est vrai qu’elle est _cute_. Mais…

\- Mais quoi?

Bob hésitait. Comment pouvait-il avouer à son camarade que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait aborder par une jolie fille depuis leur arrivée sur Lecavalier? En fait, la première fois s’était déroulée pendant le festin d’accueil, alors qu’une jeune femme l’avait invité à prendre le dessert chez elle. Sauf que là-bas, il n’y avait pas de dessert. Et cette femme s’était alors empressée de retirer tous ses vêtements devant lui. Paniqué, il avait pris la fuite.

Il y avait également les autres fois où d’autres filles, et même des gars, lui avaient lancé des invitations similaires à venir les voir chez eux. Parfois, des baisers ont été échangés, mais le pilote ressentait toujours le même malaise à l’idée de passer à l’acte. Alors, il se contentait de refuser les sollicitations.

\- Pendant des années, j’ai toujours voulu avoir une blonde, avoua-t-il. Puis là, soudainement, je n’arrête pas de me faire inviter, pour des choses qui n’ont rien à voir avec des desserts ou des cafés!

Flavien lui renvoya un regard compréhensif.

\- Tu trouves que ça va trop vite, hein?

C’était exactement ça! Même s’il lui arrivait parfois de désirer certaines de ces femmes, il était terrifié par son manque d’expérience. Et s’il ratait son coup avec l’une d’entre elles? Allait-elle se moquer de lui? Allait-elle le rejeter? Allait-elle l’humilier en racontant sa mésaventure à ses amies?

Bob hocha timidement de la tête. Flavien lui sourit.

\- Faut pas trop t’en faire. Y paraît que c’est tout à fait naturel pour eux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Flavien de rougir.

\- Euh… Je voulais pas te le dire avant, mais… j’ai eu plusieurs invitations.

Voilà qui n’étonnait nullement le pilote. Flavien avait le tour d’attirer la gent féminine. Curieux, il lui demanda :

\- Pis? Comment ça s’est passé?

L’opérateur radar rougit encore plus.

\- J’ai refusé de les voir.

Quoi? Comment pouvait-il laisser une pareille occasion lui filer entre les doigts? L’imagination de Bob s’enflamma, tentant de trouver une réponse plausible à ces refus. Puis, il crut trouver la clé du mystère.

\- Ah, je comprends… Tu es encore amoureux de Petrolia, c’est ça?

\- Bob, pour la centième fois, je ne suis plus amoureux de Petrolia, se défendit Flavien, agacé.

\- Ben oui… Je suis épais, mais pas à ce point-là pour savoir que tu penses souvent à elle.

\- Parce que c’est mon amie et que je m’inquiète pour elle?

\- Non, parce que tu l’aimes encore!

\- Tu dis n’importe quoi!

Alors que le duo s’approcha d’un pont surplombant un ruisseau, Bob s’élança à cloche-pied sur les planches de bois, le tout en chantant :

\- Flavien et Ti-Pet sont dans un arbre / En train de S-A-N-B-R-A-S-S-S–

\- Argh!

Bob s’interrompit, constatant que son complice avait mis accidentellement un pied dans la rivière. Ce dernier s’éloigna brusquement du cours d’eau et s’allongea sur la rive, tout en prenant soin de ne pas échapper son panier. Le pilote se rapprocha de lui, paniqué.

\- Flav! Flav! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Le visage tordu par la douleur, Flavien s’empressa de retrousser la manche trempée de son pantalon. Des filets de sang s’échappaient de morsures multiples à son mollet. Par ces marques, Bob reconnut l’un des principaux dangers de cette planète : les poissons aux dents d’acier.

***

Pendant ce temps, dans une clairière, Petrolia s’attelait à la récolte de verges d’or. Selon le médecin du village, les fleurs jaunes de ces plantes possédaient des propriétés médicinales pour soulager l’arthrite, mais ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme s’était portée volontaire pour la cueillette. À l’intérieur des tiges, on pouvait retrouver de longs fils en or véritable. Ce matériel, qui offrait une bonne conductivité électrique, sera essentiel dans la reconstruction de Serge.

Depuis son arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison, la patenteuse en herbe avait entrepris de transformer l’une des pièces inoccupées en atelier qui deviendra, par la suite, la chambre de Serge. Alors que la tête et le buste de son meilleur ami reposaient dans l’un des coins de cette pièce, celle-ci accumulait les différents composants et outils nécessaires au réassemblage. Résultat : l’atelier disposait moins d’espace de travail, obligeant Petrolia et ses compagnons à bricoler autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Rapidement, la fabrication de fils devint l’activité préférée du groupe. Chaque soir, après le souper, les camarades d’infortune se rassemblaient dans la salle à manger et racontaient ce qu’ils avaient fait de leur journée. Le capitaine partageait quelques informations concernant le village alors qu’il assistait Benzène dans ses tâches. Bob s’étendait sur la nourriture et les breuvages qu’il découvrait au fur et à mesure.

Et Flavien… Flavien s’offrait quelques moments de silence, avant de souligner à quel point il était heureux d’être ici. Heureux de partager un toit avec ses amis, mais aussi de manger à sa faim, d’apprendre à manier de nouveaux instruments avec les musiciens du village, de flatter les lépors à l’écurie... Pourtant, Petrolia sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui.

Elle avait consulté Bob à ce sujet pour lui demander conseil. Le pilote avait la ferme conviction que Flavien ne s’était pas encore remis de la fuite de son père, produite il y a des décennies. Malheureusement, il croyait aussi qu’il n’était pas le mieux placé pour lui venir en aide.

\- Mais toi, Ti-Pet, t’es intelligente. Peut-être que tu pourrais l’aider.

Pouvait-elle vraiment l’aider? Une partie d’elle regrettait que Valence ne soit pas à leurs côtés pour soutenir Flavien. Pourtant, elle avait assez d’expérience pour comprendre ce sentiment d’abandon. Cependant, au lieu de se morfondre de la disparition de ses parents, elle avait créé le grand frère qu’elle n’avait jamais eu.

\- Hiii! Hiii! Hiii!

Les cris de panique de Bob sortirent Petrolia de ses pensées. Le pilote, venant d’entrer dans la clairière, soutenait un Flavien pâle, qui avait de la difficulté à marcher convenablement.

\- Ti-Pet! Ti-Pet! Viens m’aider!

Sans la moindre hésitation, Petrolia se leva et accourut vers le duo.

\- Bob? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Flavien?

\- Il s’est fait mordre par des poissons aux dents d’acier!

\- C’est juste des petites morsures de rien du tout…

Ignorant les protestations de Flavien, la jeune femme examina ses blessures. Le sang continuant de couler à plusieurs endroits, il fallait procéder à une compression au plus vite. Elle commença par déchirer une manche de sa chemise, puis força le jeune homme à s’asseoir. Elle enroula les blessures avec le lambeau de tissu, puis éleva la jambe en la faisant reposer sur la sacoche remplie de verges d’or.

\- Voilà… ça devrait aider à réduire les saignements.

\- Me semble que Flavien est encore pâle, remarqua Bob.

\- Je suis pas si pâle que ça.

\- Faudrait que tu manges– Les pains! J’ai oublié les pains!

Avant que Petrolia ne puisse rappeler à l’ordre le pilote, ce dernier détala vers la forêt, la laissant seule avec Flavien. Le blessé examina le pansement improvisé d’un air curieux.

\- T’étais pas obligée de me soigner, mais… Merci.

Elle lui rendit un faible sourire.

\- J’étais quand même pas pour te laisser mourir au bout de ton sang.

\- C’est juste des morsures de poisson.

Devant la nonchalance de Flavien, Petrolia s’énerva.

\- Juste des morsures de poisson? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu’il ne faut pas se tremper les pieds dans les rivières!

Gêné, l’opérateur radar avoua :

\- J’ai pas porté attention.

La jeune femme n’était pas bien certaine de comprendre. Lui? Flavien Bouchard, ne pas porter attention? Dans le temps où il était à bord du Romano Fafard, il veillait toujours à éloigner les obstacles pendant que Bob transportait de lourdes charges dans les corridors du vaisseau.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Je te jure que c’est la vérité!

\- Tu les as vus, les poissons!

\- Je te jure que non!

\- Pourquoi? L’eau était trop vaseuse?

\- Parce que j’ai arrêté de m’en servir!

Flavien était sur le point d’exploser, mais il se retenait. Or, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’étaler ses frustrations.

\- Tout ce qui m’a permis de faire partie de la mission, ma vue, mon ouïe… Je le dois à cet écœurant!

Se défendait-il d’utiliser ses sens hyperdéveloppés à cause de son père? Bien que Petrolia puisse saisir le raisonnement de Flavien, elle trouvait cependant que cette restriction était ridicule.

\- Vas-tu vraiment arrêter de te servir de tes quenoeils pour le restant de tes jours?

\- Pourquoi pas? Je peux me rendre utile d’autres façons!

\- Tu peux quand même pas renier ce qui fait partie de toi!

Furieux, Flavien se releva.

\- Il a renié ma mère! Alors, je vais renier le peu qu’il m’a légué!

Alors qu’il s’éloignait, Petrolia sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal? Pourquoi se sentait-elle déchirée en apercevant la souffrance que lassait paraître Flavien? Même si elle n’était pas d’accord avec sa manière d’atténuer sa douleur, elle ne pouvait le laisser affronter ses démons seul.

Avant qu’il ne quitte la clairière en boitant, elle le rattrapa, sacoche de fleurs en main. Elle se glissa sous son bras afin que celui-ci repose sur ses épaules.

\- Fait ce que tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse revenir au chariot en clopinant.

Résigné, le jeune homme accepta son soutien. Le contact de son bras sur son corps apporta à Petrolia un sentiment de familiarité et de sécurité. Comme une grosse couverture imprégnée de son odeur. Peut-être que si elle rapprochait de lui, elle pourrait l’embrasser…

De justesse, elle se ravisa. À quoi pensait-elle? N’était-ce pas elle qui lui avait dit qu’ils étaient mieux en tant qu’amis? Et une amie ne frenchait pas son ami, surtout lorsque ce dernier venait d’être blessé. Même si elle savait que ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant qu’il soit remis sur pied, elle s’inquiétait néanmoins de son état mental. Elle n’était pas certaine d’être la bonne personne pour lui venir en aide, quoi qu’en dise Bob.

Cependant, elle était assez intelligente pour trouver une personne plus compétente qu’elle.

***

L’après-midi tirait à sa fin alors que Flavien reposait dans sa chambre. Le jugement du médecin était tombé : congé forcé de cinq jours, le temps que la plupart des blessures se referment et que l’enflure au niveau du mollet diminue.

Pour passer le temps, Bob avait proposé une partie de dames, mais Flavien déclina l’invitation. Il prétextait avoir sommeil, mais c’était faux. Bien qu’une sieste serait la bienvenue, les pensées du jeune homme ne cessaient de se tourner et de se retourner dans sa tête.

Il s’en voulait d’avoir perdu le contrôle face à Petrolia. Elle n’avait pas à subir ce qui lui tourmentait depuis les dernières semaines, voire les derniers mois. Il avait beau le nier, mais la triste réalité s’était enfin dévoilée : il était le fils bâtard d’un prince extraterrestre, appartenant à une race de barbares sanguinaires.

Lorsqu’il était sur Colostrum, il s’était renseigné sur la cause de la catastrophe ayant morcelé la planète.

La vérité était plus troublante qu’il ne l’avait imaginée.

Il y avait des centaines d’années naissait Zamboni, un des héros les plus célèbres de cette planète. Fils d’une Colostreuse et d’un être divin venu du ciel, il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à rejoindre le père qui l’avait engendré. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à lui s’il y eut d’extraordinaires avancées dans le domaine de la navigation aérospatiale.

Puis, un jour, une flotte de vaisseaux étrangers était entrée dans l’atmosphère de Colostrum. À la tête de cette flotte se trouvait Henri Patte de Paon, représentant la de la race des Charas et roi de la galaxie Plante-des-genêts. Il avait déclaré être à la recherche de frères et de sœurs conçus par son père, Geoffroy, lors de son voyage à travers l’univers. Devant la joie d’avoir trouvé un frère, Zamboni s’était présenté à lui. Malheureusement, les gardes charas accompagnant le roi l’avaient aussitôt assassiné, et la flotte repartit aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

En deuil un de leurs génies, les habitants avaient vu trop tard la terre se fissurer à plusieurs endroits. Par miracle, plusieurs avaient réussi à évacuer leur planète avant qu’elle ne perde son atmosphère. Ensuite, les survivants ont entrepris de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie sur les ruines. Ce n’était cependant que des années plus tard que les Colostreux avaient obtenu une explication sur l’étrange cataclysme ayant secoué Colostrum. En contact avec d’autres habitants de la galaxie, ils apprirent l’anéantissement d’autres planètes après le passage d’Henri Patte de Paon. L’origine commune de ces destructions? Une bombe puissante, enfouie à des kilomètres de la surface.

Les Colostreux en étaient alors venus à deux conclusions. Un : ce roi funeste, furieux d’apprendre l’existence de demi-frères et de demi-sœurs, les massacrait et pulvérisait les planètes afin qu’il n’y ait aucun survivant digne de réclamer son royaume. Deux : les Charas étaient aussi monstrueux les Terriens.

Malheureusement, pour Flavien, ce dernier portait la génétique de ces deux races. Pis encore, il devait sa grande sensibilité sensorielle aux Charas. Pour lui, il était maintenant hors de question de se fier à sa vue ou à son ouïe. Or, son entêtement lui avait coûté un congé forcé de cinq jours. Qu’allait-il faire, pendant ce temps-là? Était-il en train de devenir un fardeau inutile pour ses compagnons?

\- Flavien? Puis-je entrer?

C’était la voix du capitaine, feutrée derrière la porte de sa chambre. Flavien n’avait pas trop le goût de parler à quelqu’un en ce moment, mais puisqu’il ne pouvait rien refuser au capitaine, il lui accorda la permission d’entrer. Les yeux du jeune homme s’émerveillèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la précieuse cargaison que tenait son ancien supérieur.

\- Capitaine? C’est bien un œuf de lépor que je vois entre vos mains?

Entre ses mains se trouvait effectivement un œuf de lépor, de couleur chocolat, aussi gros qu’un ballon de football. Bien qu’ils étaient des mammifères, les lépors étaient également des ovipares. Quelles étaient les intentions du capitaine en lui présentant ça ?

Ce dernier, d’un sourire chaleureux, remit l’œuf à Flavien.

\- En passant aux écuries, j’ai appris qu’une des lapines avait effectué un nouveau record d’œufs fécondés. Comme il lui était impossible de couver tous ses bébés, j’ai proposé de trouver un incubateur à cet œuf. Ou, plutôt, quelqu’un d’assez attentionné pour prendre soin d’un petit lépor.

Flavien n’arrivait pas à le croire. C’était Noël avant l’Halloween.

\- Non… vous n’êtes pas sérieux?

\- Je me souviens de votre passion des animaux, Flavien. Je suis certain que vous allez lui donner tout l’amour dont il a besoin.

Le capitaine n’avait pas tort. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Flavien manifestait de l’affection pour les animaux, mais aussi de l’empathie pour les personnes moins fortunées. Même s’il était le croisement d’une Terrienne et d’un Chara, il était capable d’éprouver de bons sentiments. Cette pensée le réconfortait.

\- Capitaine?

\- Hum?

Il était sur le point de le remercier, mais il se tut. Pouvait-il dire quelque chose de plus? Allait-il embarrasser le capitaine avec ce qu’il avait sur le cœur?

\- J’au… J’aurais aimé avoir un père comme vous.

Le capitaine le regarda, bouche bée. Flavien se sentait soudainement mal à l’aise. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça? On aurait dit un adolescent qui jetait son dévolu sur le parent cool de son meilleur ami, alors que son propre père était un _loser_.

Puis, son ancien supérieur retrouva son calme habituel et lui rendit un sourire sincère.

\- Ce que vous me dites me touche beaucoup. Même s’il m’est impossible de remplacer votre père, sachez que je serais toujours là en cas de besoin. Après tout, comme le dit si bien le proverbe, un homme averti vaut mieux que deux tu l’auras.

Satisfait de cette perle de sagesse, le capitaine quitta sa chambre. Flavien soupira de soulagement. La situation aurait pu être plus gênante, mais il était heureux du support que le capitaine lui offrait. Chara ou Terrien, le jeune homme allait tout faire pour prouver sa valeur, malgré sa convalescence.

Il jeta un regard attendri sur l’œuf qu’il tenait. Était-il trop tôt pour lui trouver un nom?

***

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Charles soupira de soulagement. Il n’était pas certain de l’état d’esprit dans lequel Flavien se retrouvait, mais il était rassuré par le succès de l’opération « Coco antibobo ». C’était probablement la poussée qui lui manquait pour se diriger dans la bonne direction.

L’ancien capitaine oubliait souvent que Flavien avait commis une tentative de meurtre. Il voyait plutôt un jeune homme meurtri par l’absence de son père, qui faisait comme si de rien n’était. Se retrouver devant son véritable père n’était pas chose facile, comme l’avait constaté Charles. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son père biologique était « Rich » Spitfire, faisant de Brad son demi-frère. Heureusement, ce n’était qu’une erreur de transcription dans la lettre écrite par sa mère.

Cependant, Flavien n’avait pas cette « chance ». Il était vraiment le fils d’un Chara, un fait confirmé par les tests génétiques. Il faudra du temps avant qu’il ne se remette de cette révélation-choc, mais Charles fera tout pour lui rappeler ses qualités exceptionnelles, comme la générosité, l'honnêteté, la persévérance ainsi que la digestion.

En empruntant les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, il entendait un échange de paroles entre Bob et Petrolia concernant Flavien. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, dans laquelle le duo discutait tout en tressant des fils métalliques. Celui-ci, voyant arriver le capitaine, se leva et dit d’une même voix :

\- Pis? Comment il va?

\- Il va mieux. Mais vous avez bien fait de m’en parler, Petrolia.

La jeune femme, apaisée, se rassit et poursuivit son tressage. Bob, excité, demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Flavien pourra jouer au hockey cosom à soir?

\- Non, Bob.

Ce refus plongea le pilote dans la confusion.

\- Mais… Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à Grégoria?

Avant que Charles ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait entre Bob et Grégoria, on frappa à la porte. Pour ne pas déranger les tresseurs, il s’empressa d’aller vers l’entrée et ouvrit la porte. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui était difficile à définir. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs, son regard de biche, ainsi que son corps filiforme renforcèrent son allure androgyne. Cependant, son tablier blanc, qui recouvrait ses vêtements, confirmait sa réelle identité.

\- Benzène? Mais que faites-vous ici?

D’une voix douce, Benzène lui répondit :

\- Je voulais m’informer de la santé de Flavien. J’apporte également un cadeau pour notre ami.

Charles reçut un petit panier, dans lequel il y avait des dessins des enfants du village ainsi que quelques pommes de pain aux bananes.

\- Je suis sûr que Flavien va apprécier cette petite attention.

\- Et moi, ça me rassure de savoir qu’il est sous la protection d’un homme aussi… leader.

La manière dont Benzène prononçait ce dernier mot troubla l’ancien capitaine. De plus, cette forme dans laquelle il ou elle se présentait lui rappelait quelqu’un dont il avait refoulé ses souvenirs jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Euh… si vous voulez m’excuser, je dois préparer le souper.

Après les salutations habituelles, Charles referma la porte et se rendit immédiatement à la cuisine. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il s’adressa à ses protégés, toujours assis dans la salle à manger.

\- Bob, Petrolia, je vous ai laissé du macaroni au fromage.

\- _All right_! s’écria Bob en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

\- Vous mangez pas avec nous? s’informa Petrolia.

\- Non, je… Je dois donner un coup de main à Benzène. Soyez pas inquiet pour moi, je devrais revenir plus tard.

Bien entendu, il n’avait pas l’intention de revoir Benzène aujourd’hui. Ce n’était qu’une excuse pour avoir une aventure passagère avec une des villageoises. Contrairement aux Terriennes, elles avaient une sexualité décomplexée et elles ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur s’il ne souhaitait pas d’engagement ou s’il changeait fréquemment de partenaire. Il se doutait bien que son comportement n’était pas sain, mais c’était déjà beaucoup mieux que de sombrer dans l’alcool. Et puis, ça lui permettait d’oublier un peu Valence…

Et Noah…


	6. Les exigences

La Crécerelle faisait partie des vaisseaux les plus rapides de Plante-des-genêts. Cependant, elle n’avait de l’espace que pour trois personnes seulement et elle n’était pas assez autonome pour se déplacer d’un système solaire à un autre. Néanmoins, elle était le vaisseau idéal pour la mission actuelle de Brad, qui consistait à effectuer l’inventaire des forces armées de La Peyronie. Environ un mois s’était écoulé et maintenant que ses fractures étaient complètement guéries, il reprenait plaisir à se déplacer normalement, du moins autant qu’il le pouvait dans un vaisseau aussi exigu.

En ce moment, la Crécerelle se dirigeait vers Psoriasis II, une destination que le prince avait réservée pour la fin de son voyage, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, il souhaitait avoir une idée précise du nombre de vaisseaux de guerre terriens, qui ne cessaient d’arriver vers leur nouvelle terre d’accueil de semaine en semaine. Ensuite, il souhaitait se remonter le moral, après les maigres résultats des autres planètes habitées. Enfin, il voulait à tout prix retarder la rencontre fatidique avec ses parents.

Depuis son accident, Brad n’avait reçu aucune communication de son père ou de sa mère. Évidemment, c’était trop espéré de recevoir un message d’inquiétude à son sujet. Après tout, il y avait cette fois où ils avaient tenté de le vendre dans une vente de garage. Sans compter les fois où son père avait refusé de payer la rançon à chaque kidnapping.

Mais tout ça, c’était du passé. Brad n’avait plus de comptes à rendre à ses parents. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était de rencontrer les représentants des forces militaires, comme des amiraux de la Fédération planétaire ou des ministres de la Défense nationale. Par la suite, il pourra enfin retourner à Guillain-Barré et profiter des plaisirs de la vie de château. Comme prendre une douche d’une heure et demie…

Lorsque le prince franchit le miroir à portail, il fut surpris par les changements apportés sur l’île de Montréal. Le village, devenu une ville, comportait maintenant plusieurs habitations en brique et en pierre. La neige avait disparu, faisant place à des rues boueuses. Plus loin, la forêt reculait, alors que les champs se faisaient déraciner par de la machinerie flambant neuve.

Le processus de civilisation allait bon train.

Par contre, il ne pouvait déterminer si cette femme, qui se dirigeait vers sa direction, était la représentation d’un peuple civilisé.

\- Brad!

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa mère. Cependant, cette dernière était méconnaissable. Bien qu’elle fût toujours aussi grande, elle semblait avoir pris du poids. Tous ses vêtements et ses accessoires mal assortis, que ce soit son grand chapeau, son foulard, son manteau long et ses gants, recouvraient entièrement son corps. Malgré tout, il pouvait apercevoir de nouvelles rides autour des lunettes fumées.

\- Mère?! Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel du ministre de la Défense. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait te rencontrer aujourd’hui, alors il m’a demandé de te recevoir.

Le recevoir? Elle? N’avait-il pas un sous-ministre ou un fonctionnaire qui pouvait le remplacer? Brad aurait préféré rebrousser chemin, mais il finit par accepter l’invitation de sa mère.

***

Le sentiment oppressant que Brad avait ressenti sur Terre au 24, promenade Sussex avait fait sa réapparition dans le décor de la nouvelle résidence de ses parents. Les bibliothèques et les livres aux reliures obscures. Les grands rideaux de velours. Le divan moelleux. Tout a été apporté pour camoufler l’aspect rustique de la maison en bois rond. Y comprit cette chaise de salon de thé, sur laquelle il s’était assis.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance d’avoir fait appel à un déménageur avant l’écrasement de l’astéroïde, raconta Mme Spitfire. Tu t’imagines, devoir vivre avec des meubles grossièrement sculptés? Si au moins, les chirurgiens plasticiens et les stylistes pouvaient arriver aussi rapidement…

Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse en porcelaine.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pourrais me passer de ce Tieguanyin. Dommage que les Chinois aient préféré se trouver une planète à eux seuls.

Brad but une gorgée à son tour. Il admit, intérieurement, que le goût de ce thé oolong était exquis, floral et frais à la fois. Et que dire de la qualité du foie gras, qu’il étendait généreusement sur des petits craquelins garnis de feuilles d’or? Malheureusement, il se doutait bien que cette mise en scène ne servait uniquement qu’à l’amadouer.

\- Que cherchez-vous à obtenir de moi?

Toujours cachée derrière ses lunettes fumées, sa mère l’observa, insultée.

\- Quoi? Quel mal y a-t-il à offrir ce qu’il y a de mieux à son fils?

\- Cessez cette comédie! J’ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire!

\- Comme quoi? L’inspection de nos armées?

Brad la dévisagea, interdit. Loin d’être amusée, elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote, Brad. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Et le ministre, lui? Il ne pouvait se libérer?

Sa mère déposa sa tasse sur la table, puis se leva. Pendant qu’elle se dirigeait vers une commode en amarante massif, elle lui expliqua :

\- Il accompagne présentement ton père dans ses réunions avec les autres dirigeants politiques.

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble et en ressortait un rapport papier. Elle revint vers son fils et lui remit ce document, aussi épais qu’un portefeuille bien garni.

\- Voilà ce que tu recherchais. La puissance de nos flottes, la composition des équipages, les détails techniques sur chaque vaisseau…

Brad survola rapidement le rapport. À première vue, les forces terriennes semblaient beaucoup plus prometteuses que le reste de ce système solaire.

\- N’oublie pas qu’il s’agit, pour le moment, de vaisseaux dotés de la technologie GKSP. D’autres vaisseaux, plus imposants, arriveront dans la galaxie dans les prochains mois.

Avec la combinaison de Goufynium, de Kaboum 154 et de sauce poutine, les Terriens avaient certainement un avantage indéniable sur ses ennemis, pensait le prince. Et cet avantage deviendra plus marqué lorsque de vaisseaux plus imposants, avec des armes plus destructrices, arriveront dans le royaume.

\- Bien entendu, cette force militaire sera sous ta gouvernance… à une seule condition.

Évidemment, ce thé dispendieux et ces apéritifs de choix n’étaient pas gratuits. Brad soupira.

\- Laquelle?

Mme Spitfire, reprit sa place, savoura une nouvelle gorgée, et répondit :

\- Le transfert du capitaine Patenaude et de son équipage dans nos installations carcérales.

Brad se félicita intérieurement de n’avoir rien bu, sinon il aurait recraché à cet instant précis. À la place, il se leva brusquement, répugné.

\- Êtes-vous folle? Il est hors de question que ces traîtres foulent le sol de cette planète!

D’un ton calme, sa mère répliqua :

\- Je sais que ce sont des traîtres, mon chéri. Mais malheureusement, nous nous trouvons dans une situation délicate.

Puis, elle posa sur lui un regard émouvant, toutefois calculé. Le prince redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Depuis des semaines, ton père, ton pauvre père, doit te défendre pour le rapport de mission que tu as falsifié. Selon plusieurs, tu aurais omis la mort de l’opérateur radar Bouchard par crainte de te retrouver devant un tribunal militaire.

À la fois paniqué et révolté, Brad se justifia :

\- Il a nui à la mission! S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui mériterait d’être traîné en cour, ce serait lui!

Tentant de le tranquilliser, sa mère lui saisit la main.

\- Et il sera jugé selon nos lois. Ainsi que ses complices.

Tout en caressant la main qu’elle tenait, elle poursuivit :

\- Je me doute un peu de tous les supplices qu’ils ont pu te faire subir pendant cette mission. Mais en leur permettant d’être incarcérés ici, nous parviendrons à apaiser tes opposants.

Bien que Brad comprenne la nécessité de négocier avec des partenaires capricieux, il n’en restait pas moins convaincu.

\- N’y a-t-il pas moyen d’éliminer tout simplement ces opposants?

Sa mère rit faiblement.

\- Parfois, il faut faire preuve de compromis, répondit-elle.

Il aimerait tant croire qu’elle se souciait de son bien-être, mais il savait, en son for intérieur, qu’elle se préoccupait plutôt de son image. Celle de son apparence extérieure, naturellement, mais également celle que représentait son père. Un homme ambitieux à qui tout devait lui réussir. Et son fils, seule ombre à ce tableau de famille, risquait de tout faire éclater par ses écarts de conduite.

Malgré tout, il se plia aux exigences de sa mère. Il avait conscience que ce transfert de prisonniers ne serait pas simple à résoudre, mais s’il s’agissait de la seule condition pour obtenir le soutien militaire des Terriens, qu’il en soit ainsi!

À défaut de ne pouvoir être aimé, il sera plutôt craint par la galaxie entière.

***

Dans le bureau réservé au roi, Valence révisait les revenus prélevés par les taxes au cours du dernier mois. Tel que prévu, ces revenus avaient fortement diminué, notamment la vente d’équipements destinés au pèlerinage sur Psoriasis II comme les tentes, les sacs de couchage ou les insecticides à base d’huile essentielle. Il faudra rapidement trouver un moyen afin d’assurer la coexistence du pèlerinage des Plantagênois et l’habitation des Terriens. Finalement, peut-être que l’idée des hôtels de luxe de Brad n’était pas si mauvaise que ça…

Une sonnerie retentit d’une petite boîte. D’un simple appui sur un bouton, elle activa le canal de communication.

\- Ici la reine Valence du royaume Plante-des-genêts. À qui je m’adresse?

\- Votre Majesté? Ici le lieutenant Elric Rocherfort de la Crécerelle.

\- Je vous écoute, lieutenant Rocherfort.

\- Nous venons de quitter Psoriasis II. Son Altesse Royale vous enverra bientôt une copie du rapport qu’il a reçu concernant les forces militaires des Terriens.

C’était la dernière planète que Brad avait planifié de visiter pour son inventaire. Ce qui signifiait qu’il serait bientôt de retour sur Guillain-Barré.

\- Bien reçu, lieutenant. Dites-moi, est-ce que votre voyage s’est bien déroulé?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

\- Vous n’avez… rien remarqué d’inhabituel?

\- Non, Votre Majesté.

Avant qu’il ne puisse s’interroger sur cette question inhabituelle, Valence remercia le lieutenant et mit fin à la communication.

La voilà bien moins avancée qu’elle ne le croyait.

Depuis son association invraisemblable avec Brad, elle s’était mise dans la tête qu’elle parviendrait à assister à une résurgence de Lindâ, la personnalité cachée du scientifique. Malheureusement, elle ne fit pas d’autres réapparitions. La psychologue avait songé à forcer une thérapie frontomélamine sur Brad, mais elle n’était pas certaine de la garantie d’un changement permanent. Si elle causait ne serait-ce qu’une commotion cérébrale, cela occasionnerait de graves tensions diplomatiques entre la Couronne et le premier ministre du Canada. Elle n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur.

Pour le moment, elle se contentait de faire avancer les dossiers les plus urgents et de recevoir les rares nobles et les autres visiteurs lors des assemblées royales. Toutefois, elle décida de reporter l’assemblée royale de cette après-midi au lendemain, puisqu’elle avait une occasion spéciale.

C’était jour d’échographie.

Valence avait failli le rater. Toutefois, Dr Henkelle, qui avait repris les dossiers médicaux tenus par Petrolia, lui avait fait un rappel ce matin. Au cours de l’heure précédent le rendez-vous, la reine se vit obligée d’ingurgiter plusieurs verres d’eau afin d’assurer la meilleure qualité d’image possible. Alors qu’elle s’était opposée à cette procédure archaïque et qu’un scan aurait suffi, la dragonne lui avait répondu, le plus stoïquement possible :

\- C’est la première fois que je vais observer le fruit d’un Chercheur et d’une Terrienne. Pour faire avancer la cause médicale, il me faut les meilleures données possible.

Il ne restait que vingt minutes avant l’échographie et Valence avait l’impression que sa vessie allait exploser d’une minute à l’autre. Étant incapable de retrouver sa concentration, elle décida de quitter le bureau plus tôt que prévu et de se diriger vers le cabinet de médecin. Le moindre pas devenait une torture, la pression exercée sur son bas-ventre lui faisait redouter la moindre fuite. Qu’arriverait-il si, par un malheureux hasard, elle se mettait à éternuer?

« Lorsque tout ça sera terminé, je jure que je vais interdire ce genre de pratique à travers le royaume », maugréa mentalement la reine.

***

Heureusement, pour Valence, l’échographie s’était déroulée à merveille. Maintenant soulagée, elle entreprit de retourner à sa chambre, dans laquelle Richard l’attendait. Bien que déçue par son absence, elle comprenait qu’il devait limiter ses déplacements pendant sa convalescence. Sans oublier les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Malgré cela, elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse de lui révéler les résultats.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle surprit son époux, adossé contre la tête de lit, plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Il semblait d’ailleurs en bonne compagnie, à en juger par la quantité de livres qui l’entourait.

\- Richard?

Son mari, surpris, lui rendit un regard embarrassé.

\- Oh! Pardonnez-moi! J’aurais dû me douter que vous arriviez bientôt.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de livres? Un dossier délicat à régler?

Alors qu’elle s’avançait vers leur lit, il s’empressa d’empiler les livres dans un coin.

\- Non, rien d’important. Enfin… si! Puisque je savais que Dame Henkelle allait révéler le sexe de notre enfant aujourd’hui, j’ai commencé mes recherches afin de déterminer quel prénom nous pourrions lui donner.

C’était donc cela? Cette pensée attendrit Valence. Elle saisit un des livres laissé sur le matelas et lu le titre.

\- _Les prouesses de Piou le Prédateur_? Qu’est-ce c’est?

\- Oh, ça? C’est un conte pour enfants, basé sur des faits réels.

Richard résuma alors l’histoire. Piou, un héros chercheur des temps reculés, avait repoussé l’attaque d’une race venue d’une autre planète avec l’aide d’une fronde, qui lança le projectile vers les cieux. L’écrasement d’un vaisseau mère signa la première victoire d’une longue conquête des Chercheurs à travers la galaxie.

\- Je me disais que, si on avait un garçon, Piou serait un nom honorable pour notre fils, conclut le roi.

Peu convaincue, Valence questionna :

\- Et pour une fille?

\- Une fille? J’avais songé à Cunégonde, en hommage à Cunégonde Voix Céleste, une des plus grandes chanteuses qu’a connue notre royaume. Mais vous, ma chère épouse, quel prénom souhaiteriez-vous offrir à notre enfant?

Dans une autre vie, Valence aurait aimé prénommer son garçon William. Un clin d’œil à William Shakespeare, un des auteurs préférés de Charles. Cependant, comme leur relation était terminée, il valait mieux éviter ce prénom.

\- Pour un garçon, je ne sais pas encore. Par contre, pour une fille, j’aimerais que ce soit Anne. Comme Anne Shirley, dans _Anne… la maison aux pignons verts_.

\- Est-ce une œuvre de fiction?

\- C’est plus qu’une œuvre de fiction!

Ainsi, Valence s’enflamma à travers l’histoire d’Anne, cette orpheline rouquine adoptée par Matthew et Marilla Cuthbert, qui grandit sur une ferme de Green Gables. Lorsque Valence était adolescente, elle avait adoré le premier tome, et tous ceux qui suivaient après. En plus, elle se reconnaissait à travers l’héroïne et son côté romantique et indépendant. Richard émit un doux rire.

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- Je crois que je comprends un peu d’où vient votre… spontanéité. Et puis, je dois l’admettre, Anne est un très joli nom.

La reine soupira, rassurée.

\- Donc, ça ne te dérangerait pas si Anne serait le nom de notre fille?

\- Non, pourquoi? Attendez… ne me dites pas…

Avec un grand sourire, elle hocha de la tête.

Éclatant de joie, le roi saisit sa bien-aimée par la taille et la fit virevolter sur place.

\- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! Cela ne pouvait que bien tomber!

\- Je sais que nous avons vécu des moments difficiles… mais je suis ravie que notre petite Anne soit en bonne santé.

\- Et il y a encore mieux!

Richard relâcha sa prise, puis présenta à Valence une tablette électronique. Après avoir lu les premières lignes, elle lui demanda :

\- Est-ce bien une lettre du duc François?

\- Oui! Il accepte enfin qu’on le rencontre dans son duché.

Le duc François le Frisé, nouvellement nommé roi par ses pairs, était le dirigeant le plus populaire parmi les factions opposées au couple royal. S’il parvenait à regagner sa confiance, le royaume gagnerait davantage en stabilité politique et économique.

\- L’occasion ne peut qu’être parfaite! jubila Richard. Les duc et duchesse de Sarcoïdose I ont un fils, à peine âgé de quelques années. Il sera un bon parti pour notre fille!

Valence désenchanta immédiatement. D’une voix inquiète, elle l’interrogea.

\- Tu… tu ne vas tout de même pas faire marier notre fille?

\- Et pourquoi pas? C’est une alliance parfaite entre nos deux royaumes.

Horrifiée par le ton optimiste de son époux, elle le pressa.

\- Elle n’est même pas encore née et toi, tu décides déjà pour elle?!

\- Je ne décide pas pour elle, je planifie son avenir, se défendit-il. Si elle souhaitait rompre ses fiançailles, je ne l’en empêcherais pas.

Alors que la reine ne savait si elle devait être apaisée, il poursuivit son raisonnement.

\- Cependant, il est impératif qu’elle séjourne chez ses futurs beaux-parents lorsqu’elle sera en âge d’être éduquée.

\- QUE-OI?!

Cette fois-ci, Valence était furieuse.

\- Ai-je bien compris? Tu vas envoyer notre fille sur une autre planète?

\- Oui. Et nous, en retour, nous élèverons leur fils.

\- Mais c’est complètement insensé!

Agacé, Richard répondit :

\- Que préféreriez-vous? Que je vous divorce et que je me trouve une nouvelle épouse? Je vous rappelle qu’il nous faut des alliés afin de protéger les Terriens.

Loin d’être persuadée, son épouse faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre, recrachant ses frustrations.

\- Je peux pas croire que la première chose qui te passe par la tête, c’est de faire épouser notre fille. Et pourquoi pas faire épouser Brad, tant qu’à y être?

Son mari la dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé?

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Je vais lancer l’ordre aux servants de préparer nos bagages. Nous partons ce soir.

\- Ce soir?! Tu es en convalescence!

\- Le temps d’arriver sur Pline, je vais être guéri.

\- C’est de la folie. Reste ici!

Puis, ce fut au tour de Richard de s’énerver.

\- J’en ai plus qu’assez de rester! Il nous faut agir au plus vite!

\- Ah oui? Et avec quel vaisseau? Je doute que le Forgeron soit fonctionnel.

\- Le Romano Fafard suffira.

Ayant eu vent des nombreux commentaires des anciens membres de l’équipage sur les réparations de ce vaisseau, Valence se rebuta.

\- Il n’est pas sécuritaire!

\- Je sais comment maintenir un vaisseau.

\- Ce n’est plus de la maintenance qu’il lui faut! Je suis désolée, mais je refuse de te suivre dans cette…. cette boîte de conserve!

\- Hé bien, restez!

\- Rester? Parfait, je vais rester! Mais il est hors de question que tu–

Richard n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase et claqua la porte derrière lui. Enragée, Valence prit l’oreiller qui était le plus près d’elle et hurla à travers le coussin. Une fois le cri primal terminé, elle s’assit sur le lit, épuisée.

Que s’était-il passé? Venait-elle de s’engueuler avec Richard? Oui, c’était bien une chicane de couple. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec le choix de restaurant ou une histoire de siège de toilette non baissée. Elle admit s’être emportée, mais c’était à propos d’un sujet important. C’était, après tout, l’avenir de leur fille dont il s’agissait.

Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas pris le temps de discuter avec son mari auparavant? Croyait-elle vraiment qu’elle était sur la même longueur d’onde que lui à ce sujet? Et lui, de quelle façon avait-il été élevé? Si l’échange d’enfants était une pratique courante dans ce royaume, Valence ne l’approuvait toutefois pas pour autant.

Elle refusait de se plier à cette exigence. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de convaincre Richard d’élever leur enfant comme elle le souhaitait. Pour l’instant, elle préférait laisser retomber la poussière. Elle s’excusera à lui lorsque le moment sera propice.

C’est-à-dire lorsqu’il aura reconnu ses torts.


	7. La (re)naissance

Une autre journée de travail se terminait pour Bob. Bien au chaud dans la mine située sous le village, il ne voyait pas le temps passer, occupé à transporter les chargements de minerai de la source à la surface. Par contre, il devait prendre le temps d’enfiler sa tuque et des vêtements chauds au vestiaire des mineurs s’il ne souhaitait pas attraper un rhume sur le chemin du retour.

Le soleil s’était couché depuis des heures et la neige crispait sous les pas du pilote. Ce dernier n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il vivait son premier vrai hiver. Rien à voir avec les hivers canadiens de son enfance, où la température moyenne était autour de 20 degrés. Déjà, il avait hâte au printemps et de savourer enfin de la tire sur la neige. Et de véritables oreilles de crisse.

Mais, pour le moment, une fête se préparait au village, celle de la Nuit argentée, et Bob avait très hâte d’y prendre part. Se déroulant pendant la nuit la plus longue de l’année, cette fête était l’occasion pour les prisonniers d’exorciser leurs démons intérieurs, que ce soit en chantant, en hurlant ou en se bagarrant. Le jeune homme n’avait pas l’intention d’en venir aux coups, mais il était tenté par le chant brutal. Dommage que les Métalleux ne célèbrent pas Noël, puisqu’il avait tant de chansons à leur proposer.

Alors que Bob chantonnait « Mon beau sapin » en entrant au village, il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler par son nom. C’était le capitaine, presque méconnaissable par la barbe qu’il laissait repousser ainsi que par le grand manteau en feutre dans lequel il s’était enveloppé.

\- Hé, capitaine! Où allez-vous?

\- Je cherche Flavien. Vous ne l’auriez pas vu, par hasard?

\- Flavien? La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, c’était à la pause d’il y a deux heures.

Préoccupé, le capitaine se frotta le nez avec l’une de ses mitaines. Puis, il posa une main sur l’épaule du pilote.

\- Si… jamais vous le croisiez, pourriez-vous me rendre un service?

\- Quel service? répondit Bob, incertain.

\- J’aimerais que vous restiez avec lui à la maison pendant la Nuit argentée.

Et rater le festin? Face à l’idée d’être privé de repas succulents, le glouton se plaignit.

\- Vous pouvez pas rester avec lui?

\- Je peux pas, Bob! Je dois assister Benzène dans les tâches rituelles de la fête.

\- Les tâches rituelles? s’exclama le pilote, confus.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Bob, vous rappelez-vous de quoi le festin sera composé, principalement?

\- Ben… de la viande?

\- De la viande de quoi, exactement?

\- Ben… du lépor?

\- Et comment on fait pour obtenir de la viande de lépor?

\- Ben… en les tuant?

\- Et comment croyez-vous que Flavien va réagir s’il me voit en train d’égorger un lépor pour le rituel?

Pris d’une illumination, Bob s’exclama :

\- Il va vous péter la yeule!

\- Il va me péter la gueule!

Puis, l’illumination prit place à une soudaine réalisation.

\- Fudge! Il faudrait pas qu’il vous voit en train de le faire!

\- Et c’est pour ça que je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur Flavien. Compris?

Malheureusement, le pilote comprenait. Au cours des dernières semaines, Flavien s’était tellement attaché à son œuf de lépor qu’il s’était fabriqué un harnais afin de le transporter partout avec lui.

\- Compris, répondit-il, déçu.

\- Merci! Et faites-vous-en pas : je vais vous ramener des restants du festin.

Par la suite, le capitaine partit vers la plaza. Bob, consolé par cette nouvelle promesse, reprit le chemin vers la maison. Lorsqu’il fut enfin arrivé, il retira son manteau, ses bottes et ses gants et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il retrouva Petrolia, en train d’effectuer des soudures sur Serge, étendu sur la table. Bien qu’étant toujours inactif, le robot avait maintenant une nouvelle paire de bras et une nouvelle paire de jambes rattachées à son corps.

\- Heille, Ti-Pet! Aurais-tu vu Flavien?

\- Flavien? Il doit être dans sa chambre.

Le pilote remercia son amie, puis monta à l’étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte.

\- Hé, Flav! T’es pas allé à la fête?

Bob se traita mentalement d’idiot. Qu’allait-il faire si Flavien manifestait un intérêt soudain pour la fête, maintenant qu’il lui en parlait? Heureusement, Flavien répondit :

\- Euh… Je crois pas que je pourrais aller à la fête, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi? Tu files pas?

\- Non-non, c’est– Oui, je file bien, mais non, je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

Pour réponse, Flavien l’invita à entrer dans sa chambre. D’un geste de la tête, il lui montra l’œuf, installé dans une caisse de bois, recouvert de paille et entouré d’ampoules électriques. Bob ne remarquait rien d’inhabituel, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un petit « crac! » en provenance de l’œuf. Il se rapprocha du nid et remarqua une petite fissure sur la coquille.

Excité, Flavien lui annonça :

\- Saku est en train d’éclore!

***

Flavien avait consacré beaucoup de temps au prénom qu’il allait donner au bébé lépor. Ça lui prenait un nom évocateur, un nom dont le lépor serait fier de porter. Immédiatement, l’opérateur radar avait songé aux légendes du hockey : Maurice Richard, Guy Lafleur, Patrick Roy… Puis, il s’était souvenu d’un capitaine, qui avait eu une bonne carrière, mais qui fut aussi salué pour son combat contre le cancer. Voilà pourquoi il choisit Saku, en l’honneur de Saku Koivu.

Lorsqu’il avait partagé son choix de prénom pour le bébé lépor, le capitaine et Bob avaient approuvé. Cependant, Petrolia émit un petit bémol :

\- Ouin, mais d’un coup que c’est une fille?

Flavien avait répondu qu’il s’en fichait et que Saku serait un joli nom pour une lépor femelle.

Maintenant, après des semaines d’incubation, Saku entreprenait sa sortie vers le monde extérieur. Et, pour rien au monde, Flavien ne voulait rater ça! Ayant appris la bonne nouvelle, Bob décida de rester lui aussi afin d’assister à cette naissance. Plus tard, Petrolia leur apporta un ragoût de boulettes et choisit également de demeurer dans la chambre.

Les heures s’écoulèrent et la fissure faisait maintenant la moitié du tour de la coquille. Bob s’était endormi sur le lit de Flavien et, malgré les hurlements des festivaliers quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il ne se réveillait pas. Flavien, de son côté, s’était assis sur le plancher, adossé à la base de son lit et continuait d’observer l’éclosion. Quant à Petrolia, elle disparut un moment, puis revint dans la chambre avec deux tasses de café. Elle lui en offrit une.

\- Merci! répondit le jeune homme.

\- De rien. As-tu l’intention de rester éveillé toute la nuit?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

Elle s’assit à côté de lui, tasse à la main.

\- Si je me fie à ce que j’ai appris sur les Zélés, ça peut prendre de 12 à 16 heures pour éclore.

\- Et… c’est quoi, un Zélé?

\- Je dirais que c’est un mélange d’un humain et d’un perroquet, un peu plus gros que nous.

C’était donc une sorte d’ _alien_? se questionnait le jeune homme. Cela ne serait pas étonnant si Petrolia avait eu la chance d’examiner une de ces créatures dans cette galaxie. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle parvenait à s’adapter rapidement à sa nouvelle réalité. Que ce soit en tant que nouvelle recrue pour le Romano Fafard, médecin pour le couple royal ou prisonnière sur une planète-prison.

Pourtant, à l’exception de la fois où elle avait donné les premiers soins à sa blessure, elle n’avait jamais exercé ses fonctions de médecin sur Lecavalier. Elle qui, par le passé, avait manifesté un grand enthousiasme à surveiller le moindre symptôme, s’était plutôt assagie.

Et cela inquiétait Flavien.

Au risque de la contrarier, il lui demanda :

\- Ça… te manque pas, d’être médecin?

Petrolia ne réagit pas sur le coup. Pensive, elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée de café, puis déclara :

\- Ça me manque, un peu.

\- Alors, pourquoi t’as arrêté?

Lorsqu’elle entendit cette question, elle devint mélancolique.

\- J’aimerais te dire que c’est à cause d’une amie, que j’ai perdue par ma faute. Mais la vérité, c’est que j’ai sauvé quelqu’un qui méritait pas de vivre.

\- Bof… Je t’en veux pas d’avoir soigné Brad.

\- C’est pas de Brad dont je te parle! C’est de ton père!

Malgré le cri du cœur de Petrolia, Bob ne s’éveilla pas, alors que Flavien, lui, était perturbé par cette révélation. Une partie de lui se doutait que sa tentative d’assassinat avait échoué par l’intervention de la femme médecin, mais elle venait maintenant de confirmer son hypothèse. D’une voix chevrotante, elle ajouta :

\- Peu importe ce que je fais, ça finit toujours en catastrophe.

Il ne pouvait la laisser dans un tel état. Immédiatement, il répliqua :

\- Non. Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui a complété la réparation de Serge, et que c’est lui qui a pu nous retrouver et nous mener jusqu’ici. On est peut-être prisonniers sur cette planète pour le restant de nos jours, mais c’est grâce à toi si je peux te revoir encore!

Flavien s’était tu, mais il était trop tard. En avait-il trop dit? Petrolia s’essuya le coin de ses yeux, puis le questionna :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me revoir?

Pris sur le fait, Flavien sortit la première excuse valable.

\- Parce que Bob voulait te revoir.

\- J’en doute pas, mais toi?

Elle n’avait pas mordu à l’hameçon. Désarçonné, Flavien opta pour une autre tentative, en espérant que celle-ci était la bonne :

\- Parce que tu es une fille super cool. Tu es capable d’inventer n’importe quoi à partir de rien. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu fonces, sans demander la permission à personne. Et, même si tu as sauvé la vie de mon père, je peux pas t’en vouloir, parce que je sais que tu as fait une maudite bonne job.

_Mais surtout, parce que je t’aime._ Mais ça, Flavien ne le disait pas.

\- Mais surtout, parce que tu es une amie très importante pour moi.

Éprouvait-elle des sentiments pour lui? Il espérait de tout cœur qu’il n’était pas en train de briser ses espoirs. Au contraire, Petrolia lui renvoya un faible sourire.

\- Je suis contente d’entendre ça.

Tout doucement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais poursuivre mes réparations sur Serge.

\- Tu restes pas pour l’éclosion?

Elle émit un doux rire.

\- C’est toi qui vas devenir papa. Pas moi.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma précautionneusement derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bob s’éveilla en sursaut.

\- Hein! Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué?

\- Rien, Bob.

En réalité, Flavien ne savait comment réagir. Il appréciait beaucoup la présence de Petrolia à ses côtés, mais il craignait que s’il restait trop longtemps seul auprès d’elle, il commette une erreur. Qui sait jusqu’où pouvait aller un simple baiser? Et qu’arriverait-il s’il la mettait enceinte? Allait-il l’abandonner, malgré toute la volonté du monde? Était-il condamné à reproduire les erreurs de son père?

Un nouveau craquement sortit Flavien de ses pensées. Il regarda l’œuf, dont la brèche venait de s’agrandir, et une étrange impression grandissait en lui.

Il allait devenir papa.

Depuis qu’il avait appris ses origines, Flavien avait mis une croix sur la possibilité d’engendrer une descendance. Il était hors de question d’imposer à des enfants un héritage entaché par le sang de millions de victimes. Cependant, l’idée de s’occuper d’un être qui dépendait entièrement de lui, ne serait-ce qu’un lépor, animait en lui un instinct protecteur.

Au cours des heures suivantes, les deux meilleurs amis observaient les dernières étapes de l’éclosion. Après avoir ébréché presque tout le tour de la coquille, une tête en émergea. Puis, à l’aide d’une longue poussée, le bébé lépor s’extirpa péniblement de son œuf. Son pelage, d’un blond terne, était mouillé. Ses longues oreilles restaient collées à son corps alors que ses yeux demeuraient clos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Flavien s’inquiétait, mais il reprit son souffle lorsqu’il constata que la petite boule de poils respirait normalement.

Ému, le nouveau père adoptif sentit des larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Il voulait tant s’approcher du bébé lépor et éponger son pelage, mais il devait le laisser se reposer. Il se contenta alors de lui murmurer ces mots encourageants.

\- Bien joué, Saku.

***

Seule dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Serge, Petrolia sentait sa vue s’embrouiller. Elle interrompit son travail et retira ses lunettes de protection, mais sa vision restait floue. Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Elle poursuivit les réparations, malgré la peine qu’elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas avoir su lire les signes que Flavien lui envoyait. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle était certaine que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais s’il la considérait comme une amie, peut-être valait-il mieux faire le deuil d’une histoire qui aurait pu se dérouler autrement.

Et pourtant… c’était avec Flavien qu’elle se sentait le plus à l’aise. Il ne la regardait pas de haut comme Brad. Et il ne la mettait pas sur un piédestal comme Bob. Malgré tout, cette suite de ruptures et de réconciliations mit fin à leur relation amoureuse pour de bon.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi malheureuse? Pourquoi espérait-elle faire renaître la flamme qui les liait? Pourquoi lui alors que tant de villageois lui faisaient la cour?

\- Petrolia? Est-ce que ça va?

Préoccupée par des questions sans réponses, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle avait réactivé Serge. Ce dernier, assis sur la table à manger, examinait la jeune femme d’un regard neutre.

Ayant besoin d’un réconfort immédiat, l’inventrice en herbe se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de sa création. Bras neufs qui se refermèrent aussitôt sur elle, alors qu’elle sanglotait.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Petrolia s’interdisait de lui répondre que Flavien en était la cause. S’il fallait que Serge l’apprenne, le jeune homme pourrait passer un mauvais quart d’heure, malgré les bonnes intentions du robot.

\- Rien. Je dois être fatiguée, c’est tout.

\- Alors, repose-toi.

\- Mais j’ai encore des calibrations à–

\- Petrolia, j’insiste! Les calibrations peuvent attendre, mais le plus important, c’est que tu prennes soin de toi.

Serge avait raison. Si elle ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle ne serait pas suffisamment en forme pour prendre soin de lui. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle monta à l’étage. En passant près de la porte de la chambre de Flavien, elle fut prise d’une envie de le voir, mais elle comprenait que ce n’était pas le meilleur moment, alors que Saku venait au monde. Elle n’avait pas envie que ses larmes gâchent cet instant précieux pour lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se dévêtit et s’installa dans son lit. Elle songea aux termes que Serge lui avait dits. Elle devait penser à son bien-être avant tout. Elle pourrait tenter de réparer son cœur brisé en se rapprochant de certains prisonniers, mais elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête.

_Et, même si tu as sauvé la vie de mon père, je peux pas t’en vouloir, parce que je sais que tu as fait une maudite bonne job._

Les mots de Flavien lui vinrent ensuite en tête. Malgré le stress de l’opération, Petrolia devait reconnaître qu’elle avait maîtrisé cette situation. Peut-être n’était-elle pas aussi mauvaise en médecine qu’elle ne le croyait. Et bien que la mort d’Aliénor l’affecte toujours, la reine mère serait probablement l’une des premières personnes qui l’auraient encouragée à persévérer.

Maintenant que Serge était rétabli, peut-être pouvait-elle envisager un nouvel avenir. Un avenir rempli d’échecs, certes. Mais aussi de nouvelles découvertes.

***

L’aube tardait à se pointer pendant que Charles franchissait le seuil de la maison, transportant des restants du festin promis à Bob. Il aurait préféré arriver plus tôt, mais il devait avant tout s’assurer qu’aucune trace de sang n’était restée sur sa peau ou ses vêtements.

À son grand soulagement, cette Nuit argentée fut un vif succès, même s’il n’était pas habitué par les excès de violence des prisonniers ou par les mises à mort rituelles des lépors. Sur Terre, lorsqu’il avait été sélectionné pour la mission, il ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer autant de civilisations extraterrestres. Et voilà qu’il prenait part à leurs festivités. Au moins, cela prouvait que les Terriens et les _aliens_ n’étaient pas si différents que ça.

Avant que l’ancien capitaine ne se questionne sur les chances d’une cohabitation harmonieuse entre les réfugiés terriens et les habitants de la galaxie, Serge vint l’accueillir.

\- Bonjour, capitaine!

\- Gerge? s’exclama Charles, surpris. Vous êtes déjà parmi nous?

\- Affirmatif. Je suis prêt à suivre vos ordres.

Quel ordre pourrait-il lui donner? Les dernières instructions qu’il lui avait laissées remontaient à plusieurs semaines, alors qu’il devait l’aider à sauver Valence et Petrolia. Le robot s’était ensuite retrouvé dans un sale état, avec de mystérieux trous à travers sa carcasse. Même si l’ancien capitaine doutait que cette situation se reproduise dans un proche avenir, il avait envie d’en savoir plus sur ce qui avait provoqué la quasi-destruction de Serge.

\- Dites-moi, Zerge…

Le robot l’observait silencieusement, mais Charles avait l’impression qu’il se faisait juger pour son problème de diction.

\- Ne faites pas attention, j’ai encore la bouche gelée, sortit-il comme excuse. Alors, comme je disais… Que vous est-il arrivé avant votre… votre…

\- Avant ma débarque dans les escaliers?

Charles lui envoya un regard confus.

\- Dans les escaliers?

\- C’est exact.

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous pris une débarque dans les escaliers?

\- Parce que Valence m’a poussé.

L’explication devenait de plus en plus étrange.

\- Quoi? Valence? Mais pourquoi vous aurait-elle fait ça?

\- Parce que Brad nous tirait dessus.

L’histoire de Serge prenait soudainement une tournure inquiétante. L’ancien capitaine sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.


	8. Le mensonge

Rencontrer Brad était une possibilité à laquelle Charles s’attendait lorsqu’il avait planifié sa mission de sauvetage. Même s’il avait envie de venger la mort de Flavien, il savait qu’il ne pouvait s’abaisser à tuer le scientifique. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait entendu, de la bouche de Serge, que ce vaurien avait tiré sur le robot et Valence.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte qui déboula la vase.

D’une rage mal contenue, l’ancien capitaine se rendit à sa chambre, Serge sur ses talons.

\- Capitaine, que faites-vous?

\- Je vais tuer Brad.

Il prit un sac de cuir et le remplit de quelques effets personnels.

\- Bien que je trouve que c’est une bonne idée, je crois cependant qu’il serait mal avisé de décider sous le coup de l’émotion.

\- Et rester ici pendant qu’il pourrait tuer Valence, ou même usurper le pouvoir du roi? Je ne crois pas, non!

Pendant trop longtemps, il avait enduré les manigances de son second officier, telle une épine sous son pied. Il croyait que les thérapies de Valence aient pu venir à bout de son comportement détestable, mais plus le temps passait, moins il espérait obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Il aurait dû agir en capitaine et se débarrasser de lui avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

D’un coup sec, il attacha les lanières, puis plaça son sac sur ses épaules. Prenant maintenant la direction vers l’extérieur, il ajouta :

\- Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Seul.

\- Mais ca-ca-caaaa…

Charles se retourna. Serge venait de s’immobiliser alors qu’une légère fumée s’échappait de sa tête. Il restait probablement des ajustements avant qu’il ne soit fonctionnel à 100 %. Le temps que le robot soit réparé correctement et qu’il avise les autres occupants de cette maison, l’ancien capitaine sera loin de Dorémille.

Toutefois, il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir dans ce village.

***

Charles n’était pas certain si Benzène avait de la compagnie, mais il frappa tout de même à sa porte. Il fut toutefois rassuré lorsque celle-ci s’ouvrit, dévoilant le chef sous sa forme préférée : la Vulgaroïde à tête blanche. Vêtue d’un grand peignoir vert, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon serré.

\- Charles? Vous n’êtes pas couché?

\- Non, je… Je peux entrer, pour quelques minutes?

Elle accepta. Le Terrien referma la porte derrière lui. Visiblement, il avait de la difficulté à contenir ses émotions, puisqu’elle le regarda, inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Charles? Vous n’êtes pas dans votre état habituel.

\- Je sais…

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous?

Charles ne pouvait révéler tout son plan. Or, pour que celui-ci fonctionne parfaitement, il avait besoin de la complicité de Benzène.

\- Oui. J’aimerais que vous disiez à Flavien, Bob et Petrolia que j’ai quitté le village. Que ce n’est qu’une question de jours avant que je revienne.

\- Pour aller où?

\- Chez les Quêteux.

Benzène le dévisagea, ébahie. Lorsqu’un prisonnier manifestait un désir d’entrer dans la Guilde des Quêteux, cela signifiait vouloir purger sa peine en échange de services envers un noble. C’était le seul moyen de quitter la planète-prison de son vivant.

Cette nouvelle rendait l’alchimiste furieuse.

\- Êtes-vous cinglé? Vous n’avez vraiment pas l’intention de revenir au bout de quelques jours, n’est-ce pas?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh que oui, ça me regarde! Je m’efforce de faire de vous un chef exemplaire, et vous n’avez même pas le courage de dire la vérité à vos compagnons!

Comment osait-elle être aussi hypocrite dans ses reproches? Frustré, Charles répliqua :

\- La vérité? Qu’en savez-vous, de la vérité? Vous dites que vous aimez changer de forme. Mais tout ce que vous faites, c’est vous cacher continuellement derrière un masque!

Insultée, Benzène saisit le poignet de Charles et le força à la suivre vers l’escalier menant au sous-sol. Dans cette pièce humide, creusée à même le sol, se trouvaient des instruments d’alchimie, mais également des potions ainsi qu’un bain, qui contenait un liquide brun et visqueux. La chef lâcha son emprise sur l’ancien capitaine, saisit une des fioles, puis défit le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Je vous ai dit que je n’étais pas intéressé, déclara Charles, excédé.

\- Vous voulez voir ma vraie forme?

Maintenant nue, Benzène se plaça dans le bain au contenu douteux.

\- Eh bien, la voilà!

De ses dents, elle arracha le bouchon de liège de la fiole, le recracha sur le plancher, puis but le liquide. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’elle émit un cri de douleur. Son corps se convulsa, sa peau prit une teinte grisâtre et tous ses membres se liquéfièrent, l’entraînant dans un grand éclaboussement.

Alarmé, l’ancien capitaine se précipita vers le bain. À la surface de l’eau se trouvait un amas indescriptible de chair et de tentacules. Il amorça une tentative de discussion.

\- Benzène? Est-ce bien vous?

Pour seule réponse, il ne vit que des bulles dans le bain.

***

Charles n’était pas certain du comportement à adopter après cette révélation soudaine. Devait-il partir immédiatement et prendre la première charrette pour la Guilde des Quêteux? Devait-il venir en aide à Benzène, qui bougeait à peine dans son bain? Et pourquoi avait-elle décidé de lui dévoiler sa forme réelle?

Heureusement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la créature se métamorphosait à nouveau. Lentement, elle reprit sa forme précédente. Avant qu’elle ne complète sa transformation, Charles détourna son regard, embarrassé.

\- Vous… vous êtes resté?

Le Terrien se tourna vers Benzène. Elle n’était pas sortie du bain et affichait un air… incertain?

\- Pourquoi serais-je parti?

\- Parce que ma forme originelle vous aurait dégoûté?

Elle n’avait pas tort, mais ce serait effronté de lui confirmer ce qu’il avait ressenti. Il lui répondit par une autre question :

\- Si vous vous souciez de votre véritable apparence, alors pourquoi me l’avez-vous montrée?

Benzène soupira.

\- Je ne saurais par où commencer.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas par le début?

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Benzène se lança. Sa planète d’origine, Pot-Pourri, était majoritairement composée de marécages nauséabonds. Il s’agit de l’habitat naturel des Larvoïdes onomatopaïdes bivalvides, qui se déplacent aisément dans l’eau avec l’aide de leurs tentacules. Pour se défendre des prédateurs, les Larvoïdes avaient d’autres formes, acquises en dévorant d’autres créatures, que ce soit des grenouilles, des poissons ou même des requins. Certains avaient eu la chance de se nourrir de chevreuils ou de goélands s’aventurant trop près des marais, donnant ainsi la capacité à ces Larvoïdes de se déplacer sur la terre ferme ou dans les airs. Bien entendu, il était hors de question pour eux de s’aventurer trop loin des marais, puisque leur capacité à se transformer était limitée à quelques minutes. Et s’ils avaient le malheur de reprendre leur vraie forme en terrain inconnu, leurs chances de survie étaient minces…

Toutefois, il suffisait de quelques Larvoïdes téméraires pour changer le cours de l’histoire. Comme la fois où ceux-ci tombèrent sur un groupe d’humanoïdes venu étudier leur planète. Après avoir dévoré cette équipe, les Larvoïdes connurent une grande percée scientifique, notamment avec le développement du glycédermatazoïde collagineux de type bêta.

Cependant, afin d’assurer la survie de leur nouvelle civilisation, les Larvoïdes devaient trouver d’autres sources d’ADN provenant de créatures intelligentes. Alors que certains développaient des trappes à touristes et des techniques de clonage, d’autres se tournaient vers l’exploration. C’était la voie qu’avait choisi Benzène, mais en franchissant illégalement les frontières de la galaxie Plante-des-genêts, iel avait été emmené.e sur la planète-prison Lecavalier. Heureusement, sa capacité à prendre différentes formes ainsi que ses talents d’alchimiste lui permirent d’obtenir rapidement la position privilégiée de chef de la Guilde des Métalleux.

\- Étrangement, plusieurs prisonniers, qui connaissaient mon mode de fonctionnement, m’offrirent des mèches de cheveux, des écailles ou leur propre semence sans que je n’aie besoin de leur demander. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n’étais plus obligée d’utiliser la ruse, la séduction ou la force pour acquérir de nouvelles formes.

Benzène sortit du bain. Charles prit la serviette la plus proche d’eux et la lui offrit. Elle accepta et recouvrit son corps de ce grand rectangle de tissu.

\- Malgré leur générosité, je demeure un être mortel. Plus j’avance en âge, plus il me faut du temps de repos après ces nombreuses transformations. C’est pourquoi il me faut un successeur.

Son regard verdâtre transperça le capitaine.

\- C’est pourquoi il me faut vous, Charles Patenaude.

Charles comprenait mieux les motivations de Benzène. Cependant, elles ne le déviaient pas de son désir de tuer Brad. De protéger Valence.

Comme s’il cherchait à se défaire de l’aura séductrice de Benzène, il s’écria :

\- Cessez de me faire les yeux doux! Je ne serais jamais votre successeur!

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous empêche de vouloir me remplacer? répondit-elle, énervée. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à quitter cette planète?

Charles soupira. Si Benzène lui avait révélé son passé, chose rare chez les prisonniers, il devait en faire autant.

Il ne lui raconta que l’essentiel. Sa mission pour trouver une nouvelle planète pour les Terriens. Sa rencontre avec Richard Cuisse de Lion et sa proposition indécente. Il omit toutefois la mort de Flavien et sa résurrection, puisque cette histoire n’appartenait qu’à son protégé.

\- Après notre réunion avec Zerse… Cherge… Le robot… Flavien, Bob et moi avions établi un plan pour… pénétrer les frontières de cette galaxie discrètement et secourir Valence et Petrolia.

\- Et votre plan a échoué.

\- Oui.

Benzène secoua la tête, cherchant à décoder le raisonnement de l’ancien capitaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous seriez prêt à vous mettre au service d’un noble, ne serait-ce que pour vous rapprocher de cette… Valence?

\- Cela n’a rien à voir avec Valence! s’emporta Charles.

Enfin, si, cela avait à voir un peu avec elle. Il savait que leur relation était terminée, mais il pouvait au moins faire une seule chose afin de lui assurer une vie de bonheur avec son nouvel époux.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c’est pouvoir régler mon compte avec Brad. Ensuite, je pourrais mourir en paix.

La chef des Métalleux le regarda, interloquée.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait pour mériter votre colère?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Disons simplement que l’univers en entier se porterait mieux sans lui.

Benzène frissonnait en l’entendant parler ainsi. À moins que ce fût l’effet du bain…

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous souhaitiez que je mente à vos compagnons? Pour les protéger de ce chemin funèbre sur lequel vous vous engagez?

Charles hocha de la tête. L’alchimiste était affligée par sa décision.

\- C’est de la folie ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Mais j’imagine que vous n’y pouviez rien. C’est un trait de Terrien, après tout…

Le Terrien se sentait insulté, mais ne disait rien. La Larvoïde se résigna à cette résolution.

\- Je vais tout de même vous aider. Pour les bons services que vous avez rendus à cette communauté.

Charles était soulagé d’avoir finalement obtenu le soutien de Benzène. Cependant, il commençait à s’en vouloir de la quitter soudainement. Maintenant qu’il la connaissait mieux, il réalisa que ce n’était pas aussi simple de trouver une personne apte à devenir successeur. C’était comme chercher une anguille dans une botte de monsieur Gouin.

Il se frotta le nez, réfléchissant à une façon de compenser Benzène pour le temps qu’il lui a fait perdre. Puis, il eut une idée.

\- Dites-moi, Benzène... Avez-vous un rasoir?

***

Le premier traîneau qui quittait Dorémille ce matin se dirigeait Porc-Quartier, le village des Mangeux. Ce n’état pas la destination que Charles désirait, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de se rendre chez les Quêteux là-bas.

Entassé parmi les caisses de potions et les outils de jardinage, l’ancien capitaine grelottait. Il avait oublié à quel point sa pilosité faciale des dernières semaines l’avait protégé du froid. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas de s’être rasé et d’avoir offert à Benzène ses poils de barbe en guise d’adieu. Même s’il n’était pas à l’aise à l’idée d’entretenir une relation intime avec cette personne, il reconnaissait toutefois qu’iel possédait les compétences nécessaires pour gérer un village de prisonniers. Et même si son don d’ADN de Terrien n’apportait pas de super pouvoirs, il savait qu’iel en ferait bon usage.

Les mouvements du traîneau bercèrent Charles, lui faisant oublier le froid, l’entraînant au bord du sommeil. Avant de succomber à ce repos bien mérité, il eut une pensée pour ceux qu’il laissait derrière lui. Il espérait qu’ils ne lui voudraient pas, mais il savait trop bien qu’ils allaient éprouver de la rancune à son égard.

Alors, il leur souhaitait une vie la plus banale possible. Une vie tranquille, à l’envers de tout ce qu’ils ont rencontré à bord du Romano Fafard. Une vie remplie de paix, d’amour et de hockey cosom.

Satisfait, Charles ferma les yeux.


	9. La honte

À peine Brad avait mis les pieds au port spatial de Guillain-Barré que le roi Richard, accompagné de deux gardes, lui ordonna de le suivre immédiatement. Que s’était-il passé pour que le souverain agisse aussi brutalement? Pourtant, le prince ne se souvenait pas avoir commis d’écoeuranterie au cours des dernières semaines…

Une fois que le roi, le prince et leurs escortes respectives entrèrent dans le Romano Fafard, le roi ordonna à l’un des soldats de partir en direction de Pline.

\- Attendez! s’objecta Brad. On part déjà? Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de voir–

\- Suivez-moi, mon fils! J’ai à vous parler!

Le ton pressant du roi ne laissait aucune place aux négociations. À contrecœur, le jeune homme suivit son père adoptif dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Alors que ce dernier s’éloignait du port spatial, le roi ralentit sa cadence, puis jeta un regard en arrière, comme s’il s’assurait de ne pas être suivi.

\- Écoutez, je n’ai pas eu le temps de terminer la rédaction de mon rapport, se défendit Brad. J’avais… une crampe aux paupières!

\- Le rapport peut attendre un peu. Nous avons une situation beaucoup plus urgente entre nos mains.

Entre la crainte et l’excitation, le prince s’exclama :

\- L’ennemi nous attaque?

\- Non.

Quelle déception! Impatient, Brad s’écria :

\- Alors, pourquoi je suis ici?

\- Parce que j’ai besoin de vous!

Alors que Brad s’interrogeait sur le comportement impulsif du roi, celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Pour le bien de notre royaume et de votre peuple, nous devons créer de nouvelles alliances. J’ai de grands espoirs de faire marier votre sœur au fils du duc François et de la duchesse Cornélia, mais il est possible que les parents de ce garçon aient d’autres plans.

Ainsi, Valence attendait une fille, avait déduit le scientifique. À défaut de ne pouvoir envahir les duchés récalcitrants, il devait reconnaître que le mariage pouvait être un outil politique puissant, surtout si cela permettait d’acquérir plus de forces militaires. Pour calmer son père adoptif, il lui rappela les faits indéniables.

\- Pourquoi craignez-vous l’échec? Votre fille est la descendante directe du premier roi de la galaxie.

\- Certes! Mais je vous rappelle qu’elle a du sang terrien. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler la mauvaise réputation des Terriens dans cette galaxie?

Pfft! Elle n’était pas si mauvaise que ça! songeait Brad. Les extraterrestres méprisaient les Terriens parce qu’ils les craignaient, c’est tout. Le roi, qui n’entendait point les pensées de son fils, lui confia :

\- Je ne peux nier la possibilité d’un échec de notre mission diplomatique. Voilà pourquoi, pour augmenter nos chances de conclure une alliance, vous devrez vous aussi vous trouver une épouse.

Le prince fixa le roi avec des yeux grands comme des pièces d’or. Lui? Se trouver une épouse?

\- Vous me forcez à me marier?

\- Je ne vous force en rien. Je vous laisse le choix de séduire la femme célibataire qui vous plaît le plus.

Évidemment, Brad se doutait bien qu’il ne pouvait charmer n’importe quelle femme. Celle-ci devait faire partie de la noblesse plantagênoise, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle ne pouvait être une Terrienne. Même s’il lui arrivait d’éprouver du plaisir à travers les corps de prostituées exotiques, l’idée d’épouser une extraterrestre répugnait le prince.

Son expression faciale devait être assez perceptible pour que le roi continuât de le persuader :

\- Je peux comprendre votre crainte de perdre votre liberté, mais imaginez si cette femme, en retour, accepte de vous épouser. Qu’elle vous aime d’un amour beaucoup plus grand que votre amour propre. Qu’elle porte vos enfants avec fierté. Et qu’elle vous soutienne dans toutes vos décisions… même celles qui sont les plus difficiles.

Cette dernière phrase semblait avoir été prononcée avec moins de conviction. Existerait-il un conflit entre le roi et Valence? Cette hypothèse amusa Brad. S’il pouvait prouver qu’il formerait le meilleur couple de la galaxie avec une étrangère, il accepterait de jouer le jeu de la séduction.

\- D’accord, soupira-t-il. Je veux bien essayer de me trouver une femme. Avons-nous assez de bijoux pour pouvoir en soudoyer une?

Le roi le dévisagea étrangement.

\- La soudoyer? Croyez-vous que mes sujets soient aussi matérialistes, mon fils? Non, nos méthodes sont beaucoup plus raffinées.

\- Très bien, s’énerva Brad, alors expliquez-moi de quelle manière je devrais séduire une femme!

Pendant un instant, son père adoptif ferma les yeux, plongé dans une sérieuse réflexion. Puis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il lui répondit :

\- Par la musique.

Le prince attendit quelques explications supplémentaires, mais elles ne vinrent pas.

\- Et c’est tout?

Le roi rouvrit ses yeux et le regarda, confus.

\- Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais s’il y a une rare chose que j’envie chez les Terriens, c’est bien leur créativité.

Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Brad, confiant.

\- Je vous sais capable de reproduire nos danses avec aisance. Peut-être arriveriez-vous à séduire une femme de haut rang en exécutant une parade amoureuse sur une musique de votre planète d’origine.

Brad était flatté d’entendre son père adoptif louer ses talents de danse. Ce n’était pas comme l’ancien capitaine Patenaude, qui avait confisqué son album de _Casse-Noisette_ après une semaine de réécoute _non-stop_. Et qui, pourtant, lui avait assuré qu’il aurait pu connaître une grande carrière de danseur de ballet si on lui en avait donné la chance.

Ce souvenir amer fit germer une idée dans la tête du jeune homme. Avec un peu de pratique, il trouvera enfin un public digne de lui.

Et une épouse digne de l’aimer.

***

Pendant les jours précédant l’arrivée du Romano Fafard dans l’orbite de Pline, Brad fit ses devoirs. En plus de ses pratiques de ballet, il se renseigna sur le nouveau royaume avec lequel il devait nouer une nouvelle alliance. Ce royaume, nommé Stantinopolis et composé de sept duchés, était gouverné par François le Frisé et Cornélia Cœur de Carotte. Cependant, le prince n’avait pas pris la peine d’apprendre toutes les spécialités de ces duchés sur le bout de ses doigts.

Ce qui l’intéressait le plus se trouvait en la personne de Viviane, duchesse de Sarcoïdose II. Surnommée la Vipère, elle était réputée pour sa langue bien pendue. De plus, elle occupait une position enviable puisqu’en tant que cousine du roi usurpatoire, elle était également sa confidente ainsi que la responsable des relations diplomatiques. Enfin, son duché possédait Lecavalier, la planète-prison. S’il parvenait à séduire Viviane, le rapatriement des anciens membres de son équipage deviendrait beaucoup plus facile. Et, plus important encore, il deviendra duc, soit un titre de plus à ajouter à ses exploits.

À l’approche de Pline, Brad demeurait assis sur le siège de capitaine. Il observait les gardes, exécutant les ordres comme s’ils faisaient partie du vaisseau depuis des années. Par la vitre, il vit la seule lune de la planète, Vésuve, ainsi que son seul occupant : un gigantesque dragon aux écailles rouges. Il se souvient d’Henkelle, la Dragonne devenue médecin, et de son héritier, Duvernes, qui était maintenant le Dragon le plus puissant de la galaxie. Avec sa taille impressionnante, il aurait fait une bouchée du Romano Fafard. Heureusement, il laissa passer le vaisseau, qui s’amarra plus loin, au port spatial de Pline.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, le roi, le prince et leurs soldats rencontrèrent la duchesse Viviane, entourée de ses gardes personnels. Le prince apprécia rapidement l’élégance de la noble chercheuse, qui semblait avoir pris la peine d’opter pour une apparence respectable pour un homme de son rang. Sa coiffure était composée de petites tresses brunes, refermées autour d’un chignon. Ses longs sourcils étaient lissés par une gelée brillante. Son ombre à paupières, violette, se mariait bien avec le bleu de ses yeux. Sa bouche, d’un rouge délicat, laissait paraître un sourire divin. Quant à sa robe lilas, qui arrivait jusqu’à ses chevilles, elle rappelait celle des femmes de la Rome antique, laissant ses bras nus.

D’un geste gracieux, Viviane fit une courte révérence, puis leur dit :

\- Au nom de notre Roi, François le Frisé, et de notre Reine, Cornélia Cœur de Carotte, je vous souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans notre royaume.

Le roi Richard s’avança vers la duchesse, mais Brad le devança. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et lui fit le meilleur baisemain de toute sa vie.

\- Je vous remercie de ce charmant accueil, duchesse. Dites-moi… êtes-vous fiancée?

Immédiatement, son père adoptif prétexta un oubli dans le vaisseau et mena son fils à l’écart du groupe.

\- Êtes-vous idiot? murmura-t-il, irrité. Nous venons d’arriver et c’est la première chose que vous lui dites?

\- Pourtant, vous n’avez pas perdu votre temps la première fois que vous avez vu Valence.

\- J’étais désespéré! se justifia le roi. Même si j’approuve votre choix, tâchez de bien vous comporter en sa présence.

Brad roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec une personne qui ne connaissait rien en la séduction.

Surtout que l’horaire de la journée avait de quoi occuper plus d’un politicien.

***

Brad se sentait épuisé d’avoir autant marché. En compagnie de Viviane, du roi François, de la reine Cornélia et d’autres ducs et duchesses, il avait vu un aperçu des activités économiques de Makédonia, la capitale de Pline. Le duché de Sarcoïdose I était principalement reconnu pour posséder la plus grande banque de la galaxie, gérée par des Dragons. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Les immeubles de la ville, un mélange d’architecture gréco-romaine et de modernité, octroyaient une grande place à la transparence et aux vitres claires. Les parcs urbains étaient si luxurieux qu’ils offraient des forfaits de chasse et de pêche pendant les heures de pause. Les citadins pouvaient également se divertir en fréquentant des théâtres, sur lesquels se produisaient les comédies musicales de l’heure.

Malgré la fatigue, le prince se sentait confiant dans l’exécution de sa danse. Les habitants de cette planète possédaient un amour du bon goût et du raffinement, comme ce repas cinq services servi dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Makédonia. Et puis, malgré leurs réticences, les ducs et duchesses avaient prêté attention aux requêtes du roi Richard.

Brad avait cessé de manger depuis un moment, notamment pour s’assurer de n’avoir aucune crampe durant sa performance. Pour se distraire, il tenta d’attirer l’attention de Viviane, mais elle était en pleine discussion avec une autre duchesse. Pour se consoler, il suivit plutôt l’échange entre son père adoptif et le « roi » François.

\- Je crains devoir refuser votre offre, Votre Majesté, se désola l’usurpateur. J’ai envoyé trois de mes meilleurs équipages à travers l’univers. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, ils reviendront avec de nouvelles alliances. Et, qui sait, une fiancée pour mon fils.

Le prince se remémorait les ambitions diplomatiques de ce François, mentionnées plus tôt dans la journée. D’un ton poli, ce dernier avait reproché au roi une politique isolationnisme, qui avait forcé l’ancien royaume à se replier sur lui-même. De plus, avec une forte croissance de la population de la galaxie, les ressources deviendront de plus en plus rares. Afin d’éviter de futurs conflits, les habitants de Stantinopolis devront se tourner vers d’autres civilisations et mettre en place de nouvelles ententes économiques.

\- Ce que vous faites est de la folie! avertit le véritable roi. Plusieurs n’ont pas oublié le massacre perpétré par notre peuple. Ils pourraient s’en prendre à vos équipages.

\- Je connais les risques. Mais, contrairement à vous, Votre Majesté, je ne suis pas le fils de ce tueur sanguinaire…

Entre ses dents, Richard murmura :

\- Je vous prie de retirer ces paroles au sujet de mon père et de votre roi, _Votre Majesté_.

Tout en demeurant courtois, François répliqua :

\- Sauf votre respect, Votre Majesté, votre père n’a jamais été mon roi. Il était celui de mes parents. En revanche, je porte un grand respect à votre mère, la reine, à qui nous devons la paix entre les Dragons et les Serpentards. Et j’espère pouvoir lui rendre hommage en exportant nos valeurs de paix et d’amitié au-delà de cette galaxie.

Le roi légitime semblait vexé en écoutant son « égal ». Pour se calmer, il prit un grand respire, puis le questionna :

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que la diplomatie fonctionne comme une transaction? Qu’il suffit de faire une bonne proposition et que vous obteniez une alliance?

N’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait fait pour se trouver une épouse? s’interrogea Brad. Échanger Valence contre une de ses planètes? Quant au roi hypocrite, celui-ci poursuivit son argument :

\- Pour qu’une alliance ait lieu, vous devez respecter votre parole et la tenir jusqu’au bout. Même si mon mariage serait maintes fois contesté, je me suis engagé à défendre l’honneur de mon épouse et celui de ses compatriotes.

Un des ducs, qui assistait à cette conversation, protesta :

\- Que vous protégiez l’honneur de votre femme, cela va de soi. Mais dites-moi, Votre Majesté, en quoi est-il nécessaire de défendre l’honneur des Terriens?

Des murmures d’approbation appuyaient la question de ce noble. De son côté, Brad souriait malicieusement. Les Terriens, avoir de l’honneur? Certes, certains d’entre eux se vantaient de posséder cette vertu, mais c’était évidemment pour mieux berner les autres. La nature humaine étant ce qu’elle était, il était tout à fait naturel de se battre dans le but d’acquérir de nouvelles ressources : des terres, de l’or, des femmes…

\- À cette question, je crois qu’il s’agit d’un moment opportun pour mon fils de vous démontrer en quoi les Terriens sont capables.

Brad perdit son sourire. Était-ce le bon moment pour sa démonstration de danse? Entre-temps, les gardes déplaçaient des tables et des chaises afin de créer un espace de spectacle dans le restaurant. Le dernier élément de cette préparation, un lecteur CD, fut déposé sur le plancher.

Le prince se leva. Il prit le temps de replacer ses vêtements, puis s’avança vers l’espace libéré. Pendant qu’il s’avançait, il inspira à plusieurs reprises, se remémorant les pas de ses pratiques précédentes. Au lieu de l’habituelle _Danse des mirlitons_ , il avait opté pour la _Danse russe_ , une musique plus dynamique. Dos à son public, il fit abstraction des regards posés sur lui, se concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements à exécuter. D’un simple geste de la tête, il ordonna au garde posté à côté du lecteur de faire jouer la musique.

Les premières secondes, tout en rythme, firent l’effet d’une douche froide sur Brad.

Il reconnaissait trop bien cette musique, mais ce n’est pas la _Danse russe_.

Paniqué, il se précipita vers le garde, mais prit la peine de lui chuchoter pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

\- Changez de disque!

\- Je suis vraiment navré, Votre Altesse, mais c’est le seul disque qu’il y a dans ce lecteur.

Le prince devint blême. Le seul disque? Cela voulait-il dire que le disque de _Casse-Noisette_ était resté dans le Romano Fafard? Et que cette musique débile était en train de le mettre dans l’embarras?

Soudain, un cri hystérique fit sursauter le jeune danseur. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il vit Viviane, qui s’était levée de table et qui avait placé ses mains sur ses lèvres. Elle affichait visiblement un air de surprise, mais lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, elle s’impatienta.

\- Mais qu’attendez-vous? Dansez!

Manifestait-elle de l’appréciation pour cette musique barbare? Si c’était ce qu’il fallait faire pour la séduire, Brad n’hésita plus. Il adapta sa routine de danse sur cette musique rock ’n’ roll, alors que les paroles se répétaient _ad nauseam_ :

_Des filles, des filles, mais pas pour nous autres_

_Des filles, des filles, mais pas pour nous autres_

***

Malgré les arguments du roi Richard, le roi Françoise et la reine Cornélia refusèrent de marier leur fils à la future princesse de Plante-des-genêts. Par contre, à la plus grande surprise de tous, la duchesse Viviane la Vipère avait proclamé son amour pour les Terriens et leur musique vivifiante et avait accepté la demande en mariage de Brad.

Une alliance étant maintenant convenue entre Plante-des-genêts et Stantinopolis, le Romano Fafard pouvait maintenant se diriger vers sa prochaine destination : Lecavalier. Mais avant tout, l’équipage devait escorter Viviane vers sa planète de résidence, qui se trouvait dans le même système solaire. Alors que l’équipage procédait à l’embarquement des bagages, le roi légitime et son fils s’engageaient dans une longue discussion dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Après vérification, il se trouve que c’était le garde Desrosiers, qui avait écouté plusieurs morceaux de musique avec votre lecteur, mais qui avait oublié de replacer votre disque. J’avais songé à une suspension immédiate, mais avec le succès de notre alliance, j’ai muté sa peine en corvées de ménage pour une semaine.

Malheureusement, cela ne satisfaisait pas le fils adoptif.

\- Un succès? s’exclama-t-il. Vous appelez ça un succès? Je me suis fait humilité sur une musique abominable !

\- Allons, elle n’est pas si abominable. Les musiciens jouaient plutôt bien. Cependant, je ne crois pas les avoir entendus lors de mon passage sur Terre.

\- Évidemment, parce que c’est votre bâtard de fils et son ami primate qui jouaient!

Voilà une réponse qui devrait dégoûter le roi de toute forme de musique terrienne, songeait Brad, amusé. Or, la réaction du roi fut autre, puisqu’il le dévisagea, stupéfait.

\- Mon… fils? 

Puis, comme une douce révélation, une lueur de fierté apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Mon fils…

Après un court moment de silence, il se mit à sourire.

\- Oui… Il est bien le fils de Marie…

Furieux, Brad sortit de la cabine d’un pas rapide. Comment osait-il? Même lorsqu’il n’était pas là, Flavien suscitait l’admiration autour de lui : celle de ses amis, celle du capitaine… et même celle de son père, qui l’avait pourtant abandonné!

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste?

***

Le couvre-feu était déclaré depuis des heures, mais Brad n’arrivait toujours pas à s’endormir. Pour se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers la salle de commandement, où il prit place sur le siège du capitaine. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

C’était lui le capitaine du Romano Fafard. Pas Flavien qui, jusqu’aux dernières nouvelles, était toujours prisonnier sur Lecavalier. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant de le rapatrier sur Psoriasis II et qu’il soit reconnu à tout jamais pour le traître qu’il était.

Quant à Brad, il était le prince héritier de Plante-des-genêts, le marquis de Psoriasis II et le futur duc de Sarcoïdose II. Ce qui le rendait mille fois supérieur à ce bâtard d’extraterrestre.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de la salle de commandement s’ouvrir, puis se refermer. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de prononcer quelque reproche, il entendit une voix féminine :

\- Alors, c’est ici que vous vous cachiez?

Brad se retourna. Viviane se tenait là, vêtue d’un court peignoir de soie noire. Ses longs cheveux dénoués ondulaient sous ses pas.

\- Vous ne dormiez pas? lui demanda le prince.

\- J’allais vous poser la même question. Moi qui croyais que votre danse vous aurait épuisé.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider.

Sur ces mots, elle s’approcha de lui, puis s’assit sur ses genoux. Elle glissa une de ses mains vers l’arrière de la tête, le forçant à se rapprocher de sa bouche. Alors qu’ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, son autre main s’appuya sur son épaule, puis descendit sur son torse.

Brad n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait sûrement rêver si une femme se comportait aussi cavalièrement avec lui. Enfin, il avait trouvé une épouse qui rendra bien des hommes jaloux. Cependant, un doute subsistait dans sa tête.

Avant que sa main glisse vers ses parties intimes, le prince interrompit le baiser et saisit le poignet de sa fiancée.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

Surprise, la duchesse lui répondit :

\- N’est-il pas naturel de mieux nous connaître avant le mariage?

\- Je… Oui, je peux comprendre, mais… Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de m’épouser?

Viviane détourna son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis revint avec son raisonnement.

\- Ce serait difficile à expliquer, mais cette musique sur laquelle vous aviez dansé... Cette musique… si brutale… si primale… C’était comme si elle avait éveillé quelque chose en moi.

Exaltée par une énergie nouvelle, elle se leva de son siège et tourna autour de la chaise du capitaine.

\- J’ignore si Votre Majesté a pu tout vous expliquer sur la nature des Chercheurs, mais nous, les ducs et les duchesses, somme plusieurs à rejeter sa gouvernance. Comme mon cousin, certains remettent en question l’autarcie de l’ancien royaume. D’autres croient plutôt que c’est le modèle du mariage qui est à blâmer.

De nouveau en face de Brad, elle tournoya sur elle-même, révélant la courbe de ses seins à travers l’ouverture de son peignoir.

\- Contrairement à plusieurs de mes semblables, je crois plutôt que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des Terriens.

D’un ton lubrique, elle ajouta :

\- À commencer par vous.

Elle revint à la charge et l’embrassa fougueusement. Le prince était surpris de l’ouverture de cette extraterrestre envers les Terriens, mais ressentait toujours un léger malaise. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien pour cette créature de rêve? Pourquoi n’était-il pas aussi excité que les autres fois?

Encore une fois, il se dégagea de l’étreinte de sa fiancée.

\- Attendez!

\- Quoi?

\- Je… je crois qu’on ne devrait pas aller plus loin.

\- Vous n’en avez pas envie?

\- No- Je veux dire oui! Mais pas tout de suite! Voyez-vous, je suis très vidé par ma performance de ce soir.

Brad ignorait si Viviane allait accepter cette excuse, mais ne lui fit aucun reproche.

\- Je vois.

Elle réajusta son peignoir.

\- Lorsque vous serez frais et dispo, j’aimerais pouvoir discuter plus longuement de nos fiançailles.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil complice et quitta la salle de commandement.

Le prince laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Pour le moment, il avait échappé à un nouveau chapitre d’humiliation dans l’histoire de sa vie. Maintenant, la simple pensée qu’il devait impressionner la duchesse l’angoissa. Peut-être que s’il arrivait à retarder leur consommation après leur mariage, il n’aurait pas à craindre la dissolution de leurs fiançailles.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi compliquée?


	10. Le piège

_6 mai 2038… 11 juillet 2038… 1 er janvier 2039?_

Chaque date que Brad inscrivait dans son journal intime finissait par être raturée. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu’il avait quitté de nouveau la Terre et déjà, il ne se souvenait plus de la date. Comment diable les Plantagênois arrivaient-ils à s’entendre sur un calendrier commun alors qu’ils vivaient sur différentes planètes, chacune ayant sa propre période de révolution?

Finalement, le scientifique laissa tomber la datation et se contenta de retracer ses exploits.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela ne fait qu’une journée que mon équipage a déposé Viviane sur sa petite planète et déjà, je le sens torturée, ne cessant de réclamer une autre nuit de passion. J’ai beaucoup de chance : ma tendre fiancée est douée au lit, mais pas autant que moi. Entre mes bras, elle hurlait de plaisir, me suppliant de l’achever d’un vigoureux coup de reins. J’acceptais, mais à une seule condition : qu’elle crie mon nom au moment de sa libération._

_Jamais je n’aurais cru qu’entendre mon nom était aussi jouissif…_

Bien entendu, rien de cela ne s’était produit. Certes, il y avait eu plusieurs fois où les nouveaux fiancés s’embrassaient en secret, mais le prince trouvait toujours le moyen d’échapper aux appels charnels de la duchesse.

Un conduit d’aération à nettoyer.

Une valve d’eau chaude à réparer.

La petite lumière du radar à changer.

Heureusement que la plupart des pièces étaient fabriquées par Spitfire Corporation, puisqu’il avait l’embarras des excuses.

Maintenant que Viviane était sur Crète, la capitale de Sarcoïdose II, Brad se sentait mieux. Mais il devait toutefois rester sur ses gardes, puisqu’il lui restait une tâche à accomplir : le rapatriement de ses anciens compagnons de voyage.

_Malheureusement, le devoir m’appelle. Je dois récupérer les traîtres qui ont failli nuire à l’entente entre le roi Richard et les Terriens. S’ils faisaient partie d’un équipage américain, ils seraient déjà exécutés. Ils ont de la chance de faire partie du meilleur pays qui soit : le Canada. En échange de ma bienveillance, je m’attends à ce qu’ils démontrent le respect auquel j’ai droit. Moi, Brad Spitfire, capitaine du Romano Fafard et héros de la Terre._

Brad referma son journal intime, le cacha sous son oreiller et s’endormit paisiblement.

Le sommeil fut malheureusement de courte durée, puisqu’il fut interrompu par les discussions de deux soldats, qui se préparaient dans le dortoir. Avant que le prince ait l’audace de sermonner les gardes, il sentit un poids léger sur ses genoux.

En se redressant, Brad eut un choc : son journal était posé sur lui. Un sentiment de panique le saisit alors qu’il s’empressa de cacher son précieux livre à la vue de tous. Toutefois, les soldats ne s’aperçurent de rien et sortirent de la pièce.

Le cœur du Terrien battait à tout rompre. N’avait-il pourtant pas enfoui son journal intime sous son oreiller la veille? Se pouvait-il que ces deux vauriens aient lu ses pensées secrètes pendait qu’il dormait? Alarmé, il examina rapidement les pages du document. Aucun pliage suspect, aucune page déchirée. Cependant, à la fin de sa dernière entrée se trouvait cette phrase :

_Wow! Vous êtes un héros?_

Qui pouvait bien écrire une chose pareille? se demandait Brad. Et comment cette personne a-t-elle bien pu reproduire à la perfection son écriture?

Visiblement, il y avait un farceur dans son équipage…

Après avoir enfoui son journal intime sous son matelas, le prince s’est rhabillé et se dirigea vers la salle de commandement. Avant d’arriver à destination, il vit le roi sortir de la pièce principale, visiblement irrité.

\- Brad! Vous avez dix minutes pour vous présenter au SAS! Pas une minute de retard!

Mais quelle mouche lui avait piqué? s’interrogeait le scientifique. En même temps, il était parfaitement compréhensible que son père adoptif soit de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Après tout, il devait participer au rapatriement des traîtres terriens, incluant son bâtard de fils et l’ancien amant de son épouse. Cependant, était-ce une raison d’évacuer sa colère sur le fils héritier?

Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment pour enquêter sur l’identité du facétieux.

***

Situé à moins d’une heure de marche du spatioport de Lecavalier, Saint-Jacques-le-Majeur-d’homme était le village regroupant les Quêteux. Ces derniers n’avaient qu’un seul but : quitter cette planète-prison afin de servir un noble de la galaxie. Un but que partageait également Charles Patenaude. Certes, l’ancien capitaine n’était pas très emballé à l’idée de devenir servant pour le reste de ses jours, mais si c’était le seul moyen pour enfin assassiner Brad, il accepterait son nouveau destin.

Chaque journée à ce village commençait par une séance d’entraînement, pendant laquelle se trouvaient quelques notions d’autodéfense. Les prisonniers charas (ou chercheurs, comme ils se plaisaient à se nommer) avaient un grand avantage, grâce à leur force et leurs sens surhumains, mais aussi grâce à leur faculté à se téléporter sur de courtes distances. Rien d’étonnant que leurs semblables font partie de l’élite de leur royaume.

Par la suite, la matinée se poursuivait avec des leçons sur la noblesse et l’étiquette. Puis, en après-midi, les détenus avaient champ libre pour améliorer leurs compétences. Certains se formaient pour devenir les meilleurs cuisiniers, d’autres envisageaient la carrière de tuteur pour les enfants nobles.

Quant à Charles, celui-ci désirait devenir garde. Avec sa discipline acquise pendant ses années à l’Académie spatiale, il avait pu se faire remarquer auprès de ses formateurs. Or, avec beaucoup d’efforts et un peu de patience, il parviendra à atteindre son objectif secret.

\- Le roi déchu et le prince terrien viennent nous rendre visite!

Ces mots, prononcés par le messager à dos de lépor, déconcentrèrent Charles pendant sa joute matinale avec un guerrier chara. Il reçut le coup de poing de son adversaire au visage, le propulsant au sol. Par la suite, il accepta l’aide de son partenaire pour se relever, puis s’excusa auprès de ses mentors, prétextant un besoin de se rendre à l’infirmerie.

En réalité, il n’avait aucune intention de faire examiner une quelconque blessure. Son désir de vengeance ne demandait qu’à être assouvi et cette visite surprise était la meilleure opportunité possible. Il savait fort bien qu’il ne serait jamais choisi par le roi, qui tenterait, par tous les moyens, d’éteindre la passion entre Valence et son ancienne flamme. Peut-être Brad le choisirait, ne serait-ce que pour l’humilier avec les tâches les plus ingrates. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire que le lavage de vaisselle à peine salie par une nouille de spaghetti? Du comptage de grains de riz?

Charles n’allait jamais lui laisser cette chance.

***

La rencontre avec les gardes au spatioport fut brève. Dès la première minute, le roi révéla son intention d’acquérir de nouveaux servants, spécifiquement d’origine terrienne. Ce n’était pas exactement le motif pour lequel son équipage se trouvait sur cette planète, mais si cela pouvait accélérer le processus de rapatriement des prisonniers, Brad accepta de le laisser parler.

Par la suite, les gardiens avaient mentionné que le village le plus proche, Saint-Jacques-le-Majeur-d’homme, était le lieu de résidence de Charles Patenaude alors que Dorémille, situé plus loin, hébergeait Flavien, Bob et Petrolia. Certains proposaient même d’escorter l’équipage, mais le roi refusa, prétextant qu’il avait suffisamment de protection.

Le prince prit la sage décision d’attendre quelques minutes de marche dans la neige fondante avant de se plaindre.

\- Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas pris plus de gardes? Le capi– L’ancien capitaine pourrait vous tuer!

Même s’il aimait l’idée d’assister à une bagarre entre deux rivaux amoureux, il se doutait bien que son rival professionnel puisse ensuite s’en prendre à lui. Le roi ricana.

\- Lui? Me tuer? Avec une minable charge destru… destreut… une charge qui tue?

Sa garde rapprochée s’esclaffa à son tour, non pas en raison de la diction défectueuse de leur souverain, mais possiblement en raison de leur sentiment de supériorité envers les armes terriennes.

Malheureusement, cette bonne humeur n’affectait pas Brad. Même la température clémente de cette fin d’hiver n’arrivait pas à le rassurer.

\- Et si… Et s’il montait un coup contre vous? Et s’il arrivait à convaincre d’autres prisonniers de vous tuer?

\- Il n’arrivera rien, répondit le roi, agacé. Les Quêteux ont beau avoir enfreint la loi à un moment précis de leur vie, mais ils ont un strict code d’honneur. Jamais ils ne lèveront la main sur un noble du royaume.

De parfaits esclaves, pensait Brad. Or, Charles Patenaude n’avait pas l’attitude d’un esclave. Même s’il mourait d’envie d’avoir l’ancien capitaine en sa possession, il savait fort bien que ce dernier ne serait pas docile.

Alors, pourquoi avait-il décidé de devenir un Quêteux?

Les minutes s’écoulèrent et le prince ne s’était toujours pas apaisé. Ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir et une partie de lui souhaitait retourner au vaisseau immédiatement. La routine habituelle, quoi.

\- Votre Altesse, attention!

Brad croyait avoir marché sur des excréments de lépor, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un des gardes se projetât sur lui. Au même instant, un coup de fusil retentit.

Tout se déroula en un éclair. Brad, étendu au sol, vit son protecteur grogner en tant de stopper l’écoulement de sang en provenance de son épaule. Deux soldats s’étaient placés aux côtés du roi, à l’affût du moindre mouvement menaçant. Quant au quatrième garde, il venait de se téléporter, immobilisant de ses mains un homme aux cheveux blonds et en brosse.

Charles Patenaude.

\- Voilà le responsable de l’attaque, Votre Majesté, déclara le garde. Il agissait seul.

Le roi toisa l’assaillant et fronça ses longs sourcils.

\- Je vous croyais plus intelligent. Vous pensiez vraiment me tuer seul?

Là où Brad se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir le visage de l’ancien capitaine. Toutefois, ce dernier avait cessé de se débattre.

\- Ce n’était pas vous que je visais.

Sa voix, calme, était remplie de haine et de dégoût. Le prince en avait la chair de poule.

\- Et moi qui prévoyais vous engager, soupira le roi. Vous avez commis une grave erreur en vous prenant à mon fils.

Patenaude se débattit à nouveau, furieux.

\- Votre fils?! Vous continuez à le protéger alors qu’il a tiré sur Valence?!

Le regard du père adoptif se posa sur Brad, qui venait de se relever. En quelques enjambées, le souverain, furibond, se trouva devant lui.

\- Vous avez tiré sur mon épouse?

\- Quoi? Non! Vous… vous voyez bien qu’il dit des mensonges!

\- Demandez à Serche… Verge… Demandez au robot! Il vous dira la vérité!

Serge avait alors tout raconté à l’ancien capitaine! Brad maudissait l’androïde. Si seulement il avait eu la possibilité de le faire fondre dans du métal en fusion…

Malheureusement, il n’eut pas davantage de temps pour imaginer de nouveaux plans d’exécution, puisque le roi le saisit subitement à la gorge.

\- Je le savais que j’aurais dû me méfier de vous! Cette fois, je vais m’assurer que vous ne toucherez plus à un seul cheveu de MA Valence!

\- Non! Pitié! Pitié!

La poigne solide du roi l’empêchait de respirer. Paniqué, il tentait de se défaire de cette prise en écorchant la main de l’agresseur avec ses ongles, mais en vain. Ses forces étaient en train de le quitter.

Allait-il mourir ainsi? Étranglé gratuitement sans aucun procès?

Et tout ça pour un complot qui a échoué.

Si seulement il avait pu mourir dans la gloire…

***

Charles croyait se délecter de la scène qui se produisait devant lui. Après tout, Brad méritait ce funeste sort, non seulement pour le tort causé à Valence, mais aussi pour les torts causés à l’équipage pendant toutes ces années. Il n’était qu’une menace qui devait disparaître.

Cependant, plus le temps filait, plus l’ancien capitaine ressentait un malaise. Pourquoi n’éprouvait-il pas de plaisir à voir un être aussi exécrable étouffé par la puissance d’un roi aux mœurs douteuses? Était-ce parce qu’il se trouvait sans défense face à la force impardonnable d’un extraterrestre? Était-ce parce qu’il était un de ses semblables?

Était-ce, malgré toute l’aversion que Charles portait envers lui, un sentiment affectueux qu’il éprouvait pour le scientifique, un sentiment protecteur qu’il avait pour chaque membre de son équipage?

\- Arrêtez… c’est _too much_!

Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne pour prononcer ces mots aussi spontanément.

Mû par un sentiment d’urgence, Charles parvint à se libérer de l’emprise du garde, se jeta sur le souverain et mordit son poignet. L’oppresseur relâcha sa proie et, frustré, décrocha un solide coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l’ancien capitaine. Ce dernier, étourdi, parvint néanmoins à retomber sur Brad, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Non, pas Brad.

\- Lindâ? s’informa Charles, inquiet. Vous allez bien?

Sans lever ses yeux, il sentait la menace des gardes, qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux. De son corps, il recouvrait la jeune femme, sans toutefois l’écraser. Cette dernière se retourna et son sourire illumina son visage.

\- Capitaine?

Elle éclata de rire et attira Charles vers elle pour l’enlacer, insouciante du danger qui les guettait.

\- Cessez cette comédie, Brad! ordonna le roi. Vous n’allez pas vous en sortir avec vos pitreries!

Lindâ desserra son étreinte. L’ancien capitaine, visiblement embarrassé, l’aida à se relever. Elle regarda le souverain et lui répondit, d’un ton assuré :

\- Mon nom est Lindâ. Et ce que vous m’avez fait… c’était pas très très gentil.

Le roi, autant que les gardes, affichaient un air de confusion. Puis, sans crier gare, la jeune femme se précipita vers le soldat blessé.

\- Mon doux, que vous est-il arrivé?

\- Oh, ce n’est rien, répondit le blessé. Ce n’est qu’une égratignure.

\- Mais vous saignez! Laissez-moi vous soigner!

Pendant qu’elle déchirait l’uniforme du garde pour examiner la blessure, Charles sentit un des soldats l’immobiliser à nouveau, possiblement par mesure de sécurité. Le roi examina longuement le Terrien, puis se lança :

\- Vous le connaissez? Ce « Linda »?

\- C’est Lindâ! corrigea Charles. Et oui, je _la_ connais.

Lorsque le roi demanda plus de détails sur cette curieuse personne, l’ancien capitaine résuma ses origines, résultat d’une thérapie expérimentale de Valence. Résultat qui, malheureusement, avait dû être inversé pour retrouver le scientifique.

\- Selon Valence, poursuivit Charles, tout ce qui était de bon en Brad fut refoulé…

\- Dans une seconde personnalité, compléta le souverain, pensif. Oui… tout s’explique.

L’ancien commandant ne s’attendait pas à ce que son opposant le croie aussi facilement. Avant qu’il ne puisse l’interroger à ce sujet, il entendit un bâillement.

\- Ouf! C’est donc ben épuisant, soigner!

Lindâ, qui venait d’apporter la touche finale du bandage en une jolie boucle, perdit connaissance. Heureusement, le garde blessé rattrapa la jeune femme. Quant au roi, il donna immédiatement un nouvel ordre.

\- Gardes! Veuillez immobiliser ce félon!

\- Ne touchez pas à Lindâ! protesta Charles.

\- Ce n’est plus Lindâ, répondit froidement le roi. C’était seulement temporaire.

\- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir? Vous n’étiez pas là!

D’un geste, le souverain ordonna le garde de libérer son emprise sur l’ancien capitaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, la marche vers Saint-Jacques-le-Majeur-d’homme reprenait, avec deux soldats à l’avant, deux hommes de tête au milieu et deux soldats transportant un Brad inconscient à l’arrière.

\- Je n’étais pas là, certes, avouait le roi. Or, lorsque mon peuple s’était opposé à la venue de votre peuple sur Psoriasis II, Brad avait prononcé un discours de paix, qui a su le calmer.

Charles avait-il bien entendu « Brad » et « discours de paix » dans une même phrase? Puis, il comprit.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce serait plutôt Lindâ?

\- Cela serait fort probable. Et fort fâcheux, malheureusement. Si ce n’était que de moi, ce traître serait déjà mort. Et pourtant, sa deuxième personnalité ne mérite pas de mourir.

L’ancien capitaine était étonné de la compassion que le roi éprouvait pour Lindâ. Était-ce bien la même personne qui avait abandonné la mère de Flavien, il y a longtemps? Cependant, il n’émit aucun commentaire.

\- Mais bon, trêve de bavardage. Parlons plutôt engagement.

Charles le regarda, méfiant.

\- Un engagement?

\- Oui, un engagement. Je vais être franc avec vous, je ne crois pas avoir suffisamment de troupes pour assurer la défense de mon royaume. Bien entendu, vous, les Terriens, avez une flotte assez grande pour défendre votre nouvelle planète… mais je crois qu’il faut des hommes et des femmes d’expérience pour mener à bien mon projet. Un homme comme vous, capitaine Patenaude.

Charles arrêta de marcher. Son audition lui jouait-elle encore des tours?

\- Cap… capitaine?

Le roi s’arrêta à son tour, en même temps que son escorte. Il se tourna vers le Terrien, l’air mauvais.

\- J’ignore la place que ma bien-aimée vous accorde dans son cœur, et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Or, je dois reconnaître que vous étiez assez compétent pour vous rendre jusqu’à mon vaisseau, lors de notre première rencontre.

Le capitaine se sentait étrangement flatté par ce compliment. Cependant, cela voulait dire que Brad…

\- Brad ne sera plus capitaine?

\- Tout à fait. Pour le moment, il m’est impossible de le punir davantage sans créer d’incident diplomatique. Par contre, son mariage le tiendra loin de mon héritière.

Charles eut deux réactions opposées : il était heureux d’apprendre que Valence attendait une fille… et Brad allait se marier? Le roi reprit sa marche et, sans tenir compte du comportement du Terrien, poursuivit :

\- Quant à vous, capitaine Patenaude, vous serez à mon service. Vous serez maître à bord du Romano Fafard, avec les membres d’équipage que j’aurai choisis pour vous. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les conditions auxquelles vous vous attendiez en devenant un Quêteux, mais elles sont meilleures que le sort qui vous attend sur Psoriasis II.

Charles, qui avait rattrapé le roi, le relança :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par mon sort sur Psoriasis II?

\- Brad pourrait vous éclairer à ce sujet. Et parlant de Brad…

Le souverain ordonna aux gardes à l’arrière de rester sur place avec le prince, alors que le reste du groupe s’approcha du village. Charles était à la fois excité et anxieux de retrouver son vieux vaisseau. Était-ce une bonne idée d’accepter un engagement envers le roi? Et que manigançait Brad à propos de Psoriasis II?

Alors que le capitaine se demandait si c’était un meilleur _deal_ que celui du Yiable, il vit quatre figures familières à l’entrée du village.

***

Charles Patenaude les avait trahis. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu Flavien lorsqu’il avait découvert le plan de son mentor, pourtant planifié avec l’accord de Benzène. Depuis le lendemain de la Nuit argentée, l’ancien technicien au radar avait des doutes sur cette histoire de départ précipité du capitaine. Il aurait aimé vérifier la véracité des faits, mais il n’avait pas envie d’abandonner Saku, le lépor qui venait d’éclore. Certes, il aurait pu confier les soins de l’animal naissant à Bob ou Petrolia, mais il sentait que c’était sa responsabilité de prendre soin de ce petit être.

Il aurait aimé partager ses soupçons avec ses amis, mais ces derniers étaient malheureusement occupés avec les ajustements sur Serge, qui avait cessé de fonctionner quelques heures après sa réactivation. Il avait cru alors que le capitaine avait ses raisons bien à lui de ne pas tout leur divulguer. Peut-être il était parti en mission secrète sur ordre de Benzène.

Quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine était revenu sain et sauf de son voyage. Toutefois, pour une raison obscure, Benzène était parti.e et le capitaine devait la remplacer immédiatement pour toutes les tâches administratives. Bob et Petrolia comprenaient les longues absences du capitaine, mais Flavien demeurait méfiant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Oui, le capitaine avait tendance à trop travailler, mais il s’assurait également de prendre quelques minutes avec chaque protégé pour inspecter son état physique et mental. Ce qui n’était plus le cas depuis son retour.

Les doutes de Flavien furent confirmés lorsque Serge fut réactivé pour de bon. Bien qu’impassible, le robot semblait agité en révélant que le capitaine avait l’intention de tuer Brad. Le trio d’humains était sceptique : même si chacun d’entre eux aurait bien aimé s’en prendre au scientifique pissou, comment le capitaine pouvait-il avoir soudainement envie de l’abattre? La réponse de Serge avait causé un choc terrible sur les Terriens, qui apprirent ainsi la tentative d’assassinat de Brad sur Valence.

\- Mais le capitaine… il pouvait pas partir ben loin, avait rappelé Bob. Y’a su qu’il pouvait pas quitter la planète, alors il s’est calmé, pis il est revenu… Non?

Non, il n’y avait qu’une seule manière de quitter Lecavalier et Flavien s’en souvenait. Cependant, si le capitaine avait l’intention de rejoindre les Quêteux pour mettre à exécution son plan, il devait trouver un subtil subterfuge pour éviter d’attirer les soupçons de son ancien équipage.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de confirmer sa théorie…

Lorsque Flavien demanda au capitaine de lui citer le grand Bloody Caesar, et que le capitaine accepta volontiers, le jeune homme comprit qu’il s’était fait berner par Benzène. Démasqué.e, le chef des Métalleux révéla les vraies intentions du véritable capitaine.

Après de longues heures en traîneau, le groupe de Terriens arriva enfin à Saint-Jacques-le-Majeur-d’homme. Par mesure de précaution, Flavien avait pris soin de transporter Saku dans une écharpe à bébé, reposé contre son cœur. Même si l’épais pelage blond du lépor protégeait ce dernier du froid, son père adoptif croyait bon de ne pas le laisser s’aventurer de sitôt. Par contre, il y avait une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle il transportait le lépor de cette étrange manière.

Il avait peur de lui-même.

Flavien ne savait comment allait se passer sa future confrontation avec le capitaine, mais il craignait de s’en prendre physiquement à cette figure paternelle. En ayant Saku blotti contre lui, il espérait avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses émotions.

Malheureusement, le groupe ne retrouvait pas le capitaine, même si les autorités du village avaient assuré l’avoir vu ce matin. Plus le temps passait, plus Flavien s’inquiétait. Le capitaine avait-il eu vent de leur arrivée et ainsi fuir le village avant de se faire repérer?

Alors que le groupe se trouvait à la sortie du village, Bob, qui dégustait des échantillons préparés par des cuisiniers en apprentissage, proposa cette suggestion.

\- Peut-être que Flav pourrait utiliser ses super pouvoirs.

\- Bob, je te l’ai déjà dit, je vais pas le faire, répondit Flavien, agacé.

\- _Come on!_ Juste une fois! On le dira pas au capitaine.

\- Non!

\- Flavien, veux-tu vraiment trouver le capitaine ou non?

Cette question, lancée par Petrolia, laissa Flavien songeur. Une partie de lui voulait comprendre pourquoi le capitaine était parti sans crier gare. Une autre partie de lui voulait hurler ce sentiment d’abandon qui l’envahissait à nouveau. Mais, après ça, que lui restait-il? Pouvait-il forcer le capitaine à rester avec eux, comme il l’avait promis pendant leur emprisonnement? Ou, au contraire, devait-il le suivre dans cette quête de vengeance?

\- Les voilà!

La remarque de Serge sortit Flavien de ses pensées. Il reconnut immédiatement le capitaine, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Quant à la personne qui l’accompagnait, jamais il n’aurait cru que celle-ci allait, une fois de plus, croiser son chemin.

Son père.

Instinctivement, Flavien serra Saku contre lui. Le bébé lépor voulut se débattre avec ses coups de patte, mais il restait à l’abri dans l’écharpe. Sa présence apaisa le jeune homme, qui souhaitait à tout prix éviter le pétage de plomb.

Lorsque le capitaine et le roi, escortés par deux gardes, rejoignirent finalement le groupe, le roi s’exclama :

\- Ah, vous tombez bien. J’avais justement à vous parler.

\- Nous parler? questionna Bob. Pis pourquoi le capitaine est avec vous? Y’était pas supposé tuer Brad pour avoir tenté de tuer Valence?

Le capitaine jeta un regard noir en direction de Bob, puis de Serge, qui ne disait rien. Le souverain semblait également n’avoir aucune réaction.

\- Pour Brad, nous allons en discuter plus tard, répondit le géniteur. Si vous me le permettez, j’ai une proposition qui devrait vous intéresser.

Pendant que le roi et ses gardes entrèrent dans le village, Flavien se plaça face au capitaine afin de l’empêcher d’avancer.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait avec lui? dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Flavien… Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez.

\- D’abord, vous nous quittez sans prévenir. Mais en plus, vous devez _chummy_ avec lui?

\- On peut pas être _chummy_ avec un roi, rappela Petrolia. Une fois, j’avais essayé de l’appeler Rick, mais il aimait pas ça.

Le capitaine étouffa un rire, ce qui détendit légèrement l’atmosphère. Flavien ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais il aurait payé cher pour entendre son amie utiliser ce surnom devant son père.

\- Oui, euh… Bon! reprit son mentor. Je vous conseille plutôt d’attendre ce que le roi a à vous proposer. Ensuite, vous pourrez le juger comme bon vous semble.

Flavien demeurait méfiant, mais puisqu’il trouvait cet avis raisonnable, il décida de s’y plier… pour le moment.

***

La proposition du roi était simple : en échange de leur liberté, ils se mettaient à son service. Ou, plus précisément, au service du capitaine du Romano Fafard, soit Charles Patenaude. Avant que Petrolia ne puisse réfléchir à cette offre, Bob répondit :

\- J’accepte.

Naturellement, Flavien se mit en colère contre son meilleur ami, mais lorsque ce dernier mentionna son désir de revoir sa famille, de l’aider à s’installer sur Psoriasis II, le jeune homme se calma.

De son côté, la femme médecin et patenteuse à ses heures hésita. Bien sûr, elle appréciait la vie que ses amis et elle se construisaient sur Lecavalier. Cependant, si elle voulait s’améliorer, elle devait se former auprès des meilleurs de la galaxie. Quitte à blesser l’homme qu’elle aimait.

\- Je sais que ça va pas te plaire, Flavien, mais… Moi aussi j’accepte cette offre. Et on t’en voudra pas si tu préfères rester ici.

\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme n’était pas colérique, mais il avait employé un ton ferme.

\- Oui, je préfère rester ici. Mais si vous avez envie de partir, je vais vous suivre. Parce que, quoi qu’il arrive, on reste ensemble.

Ces mots, que Petrolia avait entendus il y a plusieurs mois, la rassuraient.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour Saku, ajouta-t-il, en fixant son regard sur le roi.

Ce dernier ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à ce que Flavien garde le lépor avec lui, tant et aussi longtemps que le gardien assumait les responsabilités concernant cet animal.

Une fois que Serge apporta son accord à la proposition, l’équipage, maintenant réuni, se rendit au spatioport, accompagné du roi et de ses gardes. Brad, toujours inconscient, fut placé au cachot une fois arrivé à bord du Romano Fafard.

Petrolia se rendit immédiatement au centre de santé, où elle devait appliquer une crème antibiotique sur la blessure d’un des gardes alors que le vaisseau quittait l’orbite de Lecavalier. La jeune femme ne savait si elle était satisfaite de son choix. Elle qui avait promis de ne plus revenir sur le Romano Fafard après le départ de Serge, elle ressentait un sentiment indescriptible en parcourant ses pièces. Si elle pouvait appliquer une analogie à cette situation, c’était un peu comme si elle revenait dans la maison de ses parents après une rupture, une perte d’emploi ou l’oubli de ses clés d’appartement. Un sentiment de honte mélangé à de la reconnaissance.

Une fois ses tâches de médecin accomplies, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe à la salle de commandement. Le capitaine, Bob et Flavien étaient à leur poste respectif alors que Serge exécutait une démonstration de ses talents de robot aux trois soldats présents. Quant à Saku, il reposait paisiblement dans les cabines de repos.

Une sonnerie retentit. Le roi, resté debout aux côtés du capitaine, ouvrit la communication.

\- Ici le roi Richard Cuisse de Lion. À qui je m’adresse?

Au bout du fil, il n’y avait que du silence. Puis, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

\- Ici Katherine Spitfire, première dame du Canada. Puis-je parler à mon fils, Son Altesse Brad Spitfire?

C’était elle, la mère de Brad? Jusqu’à maintenant, Petrolia n’avait pas trop porté attention aux parents du chien sale. Bien entendu, elle avait parfois imaginé quel bagage génétique avait permis la création d’une telle horreur, mais elle était étonnée d’entendre une voix aussi distinguée, aussi élégante.

\- Son Altesse est indisposé à vous répondre, en ce moment.

\- Je me fiche s’il est indisposé, je souhaite lui parler immédiatement.

Même si elle n’était pas douée en diplomatie, Petrolia comprenait l’impasse dans laquelle se trouvait le roi. S’il révélait à la première dame que son fils était emprisonné, cela pouvait compliquer les choses. S’il ne disait rien, elle allait soupçonner quelque chose.

\- Votre fils est en pénitence, répondit tout bonnement le souverain. Lorsqu’il aura expié sa faute, peut-être pourra-t-il vous parler.

Un silence malaisant s’installa, puis la voix féminine répliqua sèchement.

\- Je vois. Lorsque mon fils aura purgé sa faute, pourriez-vous lui rappeler le transfert des prisonniers sur Psoriasis II, s’il vous plaît? J’attends ce colis avec… impatience.

Elle raccrocha. De son côté, Flavien, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation, abandonna son poste pour se diriger vers son père, furieux. Heureusement, deux des gardes s’étaient téléportés près de lui pour le retenir.

\- Je le savais! s’écria-t-il. Je le savais qu’on se faisait berner!

Le capitaine se tourna vers le roi, irrité.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Je n’ai rien à expliquer, se défendit le monarque. Si vous souhaitez connaître toute l’histoire, c’est à Brad qu’il faut vous adresser, pas à moi.

\- Mais vous étiez au courant.

Sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le roi répondit :

\- Et alors? Avais-je vraiment l’intention de le laisser vous livrer aux autorités terriennes?

\- Bien sûr que non!

Flavien, qui était parvenu à se calmer, venait de prononcer ces paroles. Par contre, un sentiment de rancœur teintait ses mots.

\- Si on est ici, c’est parce qu’on est plus utile dans ce vaisseau que sur Lecavalier ou Psoriasis II. Mais je suis pas mal sûr que vous auriez préféré que je sois mort, n’est-ce pas?

Avant que le roi ne puisse lui répondre, Petrolia entendit un craquement. Il était à peine perceptible, mais il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Paniquée, elle accourut vers le pilote.

\- Bob! Lève-toi! Faut qu’on y aille!

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Ti-Pet? T’es ben énervée!

De peine et de misère, elle parvint à faire lever son ami et elle le poussa vers la sortie.

\- J’ai pas le temps d’expliquer. Faut qu’on parte avant que–

Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Derrière eux, l’une des vitrines éclata en morceaux.


	11. Les responsabilités

Depuis quelques semaines, la routine de Valence était sensiblement la même. Au réveil, les servantes lui apportaient le déjeuner au lit. La reine profitait alors de ce moment pour s’informer des dernières actualités dans la galaxie. Par la suite, elle se rendait à son bureau, dans lequel elle s’occupait des dossiers les plus urgents. C’était également dans cette pièce qu’elle prenait son dîner, afin d’avancer le plus possible dans ses tâches administratives.

En après-midi, elle prenait le thé auprès de nobles, de diplomates et d’autres personnalités importantes. Ensuite, elle tenait l’assemblée royale, au cours de laquelle elle entendait les causes de ses sujets. À l’heure du souper, elle était en compagnie de dignitaires, avec qui elle nouait des relations diplomatiques. Enfin, lorsqu’elle revenait à sa chambre, en début de soirée, elle s’effondrait sur son lit, épuisée.

Dr Henkelle avait beau lui reprocher de travailler trop, c’était la solution que Valence avait trouvée pour ne plus penser à Richard. Parfois, ce dernier lui envoyait quelques messages électroniques, l’informant de la progression de son voyage vers Pline. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait répondu. En psychologie, il était important de ne jamais s’adresser à son interlocuteur sous l’effet de la colère. Et malheureusement, ce sentiment de rancœur envers son époux était encore présent en elle. Si au moins il éprouvait un peu de remords, peut-être qu’elle lui répondrait…

Puis, un beau jour, alors qu’elle s’était une fois de plus enfermée dans son bureau pour assurer une saine gestion de son royaume, son appareil destiné aux communications sonna. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour y répondre.

\- Ici la reine Valence du royaume Plante-des-genêts. À qui ai-je l’honneur de parler?

\- C’est votre époux qui vous parle.

Valence sentait son cœur manquer de trébucher dans sa poitrine. À ce moment, toutes les pensées agressives envers son mari avaient soudainement disparu.

\- Richard? Tu souhaites me parler?

\- Oui. Le vaisseau va bientôt amorcer sa descente dans l’atmosphère de Lecavalier et j’avais envie d’entendre votre douce voix.

Pourquoi voulait-il l’entendre? Malgré la compétence irréprochable de ses gardes, était-il nerveux à propos de l’aplanètissage? La jeune femme trouvait ça presque mignon.

\- Tu n’as rien à craindre.

\- Oh, je ne crains rien. Mais je voulais absolument vous dire cette annonce importante, qui ne pouvait attendre.

Était-ce la confession qu’elle attendait depuis des semaines? Fébrile, elle tentait de maîtriser son calme, puis l’invita à se prononcer.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous le dire? Hum… Voilà. Pour commencer, je tiens d’abord à m’excuser.

\- Pour vrai?!

Valence nota l’excitation dans sa voix, mais si cela pouvait inciter son mari à s’épancher, elle pouvait pardonner ce léger manque de contrôle.

\- Oui. Je sais que je néglige la gouvernance de notre royaume pendant mon absence. Alors que vous, vous exécutez vos tâches sans broncher. J’aimerais tant revenir vers vous, revoir votre visage, vous embrasser, vous…

Il hésita, n’osant pas aller plus loin dans sa déclaration enflammée. Son épouse devinait bien à quoi il pensait, mais il était trop prude pour prononcer ses désirs les plus secrets.

\- Malheureusement, je crains ne pouvoir être à vos côtés avant plusieurs semaines.

Inquiète, Valence lui demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Il… Il nous faut plus d’alliés. Brad a beau être fiancé à la duchesse de Sarcoïdose II, mais rien ne garantit que la faction de François le Frisé puisse nous protéger de celle de Sylvia la Sauvage.

En effet, le clan regroupé autour de la duchesse de Lyme était celui qui représentait la plus grande menace pour les Terriens. _Ce mariage maudit a ouvert les portes de notre royaume à ces barbares! Il est de notre devoir de protéger nos planètes contre ces exploiteurs!_ Voilà les paroles que la duchesse avait prononcées devant la reine lorsque le crime de Flavien fut exposé à toute la cour.

\- Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de me rendre auprès de Sylvia et de négocier une entente avec elle.

\- Quoi? s’exclama Valence. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te rendre là-bas?

\- Voyez-vous une autre solution?

\- Tu pourrais au moindre rendre visite à Hé–

\- Il est hors de question! s’écria Richard.

\- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien entre vous, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de nouer une alliance avec elle.

\- Ce sera une perte de temps. Et de toute façon, même avec une alliance, elle finirait par me trahir.

Valence comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait dans la manière dont son mari s’exprimait.

\- Te trahir? Richard, que s’est-il passé avec elle?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Qu’a-t-elle fait pour que tu puisses la haïr autant?

\- J’ai dit que ça ne vous regarde pas!

Piquée au vif par cette réponse brutale, la jeune femme répliqua :

\- Ah bon? Ça ne me regarde pas? Alors, tu ne devrais avoir aucun regard sur LES FIANÇAILLES DE NOTRE PROPRE FILLE!

Énervée, elle coupa la communication. Pour qui se prenait-il? Ne voyait-il pas qu’elle essayait de l’aider à réparer les pots cassés? Et il préférait garder tout ça pour lui? On aurait dit Charles, mais encore plus têtu!

Et puis, c’était quoi cette idée de s’excuser pour s’absenter encore plus longtemps? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins reconnaître que c’était une erreur de vouloir donner la main de leur fille à un pur inconnu?

Avant qu’elle ne se mette à hurler à nouveau, Dr Henkelle entra immédiatement dans le bureau, agitée.

\- Votre Majesté! Est-ce que tout va bien? Avez-vous des douleurs?

Valence prit un grand respire et souffla lentement. La tension commençait déjà à descendre.

\- Non, je… Je n’ai pas mal. Je me suis juste… emportée.

La dragonne soupira de soulagement.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous reposer. Au lieu de vous acharner avec votre travail, pourquoi n’irions-nous pas nous promener?

\- Mais–

\- Tut-tut! J’insiste!

Pendant un court instant, l’image de Petrolia revint à la mémoire de la reine, qui se rappelait à quel point la jeune femme était à l’affût du moindre symptôme lors de sa première semaine à titre de médecin.

Face à une telle attitude, il valait mieux filer doux devant son docteur.

***

L’île d’Yseult était le seul endroit de Guillain-Barré occupé par les Chercheurs. Toutefois, l’un de leurs chefs, Bérangère la Barbue, réussit à faire de cette île une forteresse pour tenir tête aux conquérants. Un talent qui avait impressionné Geoffroy le Grand, au point d’en faire sa reine après l’unification de la galaxie.

Le royaume connut également une autre grande souveraine en la personne d’Aliénor Aigre-douce. Même si elle n’était pas douée en stratégie militaire, c’était plutôt avec la diplomatie qu’elle avait acquis le respect de ses vassaux.

Puis, il y avait Valence. Aussi nommée Valence la Vilaine d’après certains journalistes virulents. Même si la nouvelle reine redoublait d’ardeur pour sauver ce qui restait de son royaume, plusieurs journaux martelaient ses origines terriennes. Et même si les passants la saluaient en chemin, elle se doutait que c’était plus par politesse que par admiration.

\- Aimeriez-vous vous asseoir, Votre Majesté?

D’un hochement de tête, Valence acquiesça. Avec la docteure, elles assirent sur le banc le plus proche alors que les gardes se placèrent de chaque côté.

\- Vous me semblez troublée. Souhaiteriez-vous en discuter?

Malgré les doux rayons du soleil et l’air frais qui lui caressait le visage, la jeune rouquine reconnaissait que son humeur ne s’était pas améliorée. Non seulement elle était toujours fâchée contre Richard, mais elle était également plongée dans une comparaison malsaine avec ses prédécesseures.

D’un signe de la main, elle fit éloigner son escorte, pour une discussion plus intime avec sa confidente.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que Richard veut de moi.

Intriguée, dame Henkelle lui demanda :

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Avant de m’épouser, il m’avait dit que je ferais plus qu’engendrer notre descendance. Ce qui est vrai, puisque je gère tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pendant son absence.

Frustrée, Valence ajouta :

\- Mais lui, pendant qu’il est parti, il a décidé qu’il irait voir Sylvia la Sauvage, et ce, sans demander mon avis!

La dragonne était hébétée par cette révélation.

\- A-t-il vraiment dit cela?

\- Oui! Il n’a même rien voulu savoir de mon conseil! Et puis, pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire ce qui s’est passé entre lui et Héloïse?

\- Vous… vous parlez bien d’Héloïse Aile d'Hirondelle?

\- Oui, qui d’autre?

Dame Henkelle ferma les yeux, découragée.

\- Évidemment, il ne voulait pas aborder avec vous ce sujet… délicat. Mais, puisque vous êtes son épouse, vous méritez d’en savoir plus.

Il y avait bien longtemps, le roi Henri Patte de Paon et la reine Aliénor Aigre-Douce avaient concrétisé un engagement entre leur fils, Richard Cuisse de Lion, et Héloïse Aile d'Hirondelle, fille de Guenièvre la Géante et Fulbert Leboureaux, intendants du duché de Wegener. Des fiançailles qui, malheureusement, ne s’étaient pas conclues par une heureuse union conjugale.

En effet, la promesse de mariage fut rompue par Héloïse, qui épousa non pas un, mais deux hommes lors d’une même cérémonie. Blessé dans son orgueil, Richard avait refusé de se trouver une nouvelle fiancée, du moins jusqu’à la mort de son père. Entre temps, les meilleures femmes à marier étaient prises et le prince n’avait plus le choix de s’exiler afin de se trouver une épouse digne de son royaume.

Cependant, cette explication ne satisfaisait pas Valence.

\- Je peux comprendre qu’il se soit senti trahi, mais pourquoi autant de rancœur envers elle?

\- Pour Richard, le royaume est sa priorité, expliqua dame Henkelle. S’il pouvait vivre avec l’idée de ne pas être aimé, il n’a cependant pas apprécié que dame Héloïse ait fui ses responsabilités.

Et dire que son époux avait fui ses responsabilités paternelles en abandonnant Flavien. Tout ça parce qu’il…

\- Parce qu’il priorise son royaume, réalisa Valence, à demi-voix.

Elle n’excusait pas le geste de son mari, mais elle le comprenait mieux maintenant. Elle n’excusait pas non plus sa décision de trouver un fiancé à leur fille, mais elle comprenait que c’était dans l’intérêt du royaume. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était les meilleures décisions, mais elle savait à présent comment aborder son époux lors de leurs prochaines discussions.

Par contre, cela pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, elle savoura la chaleur des rayons et la fraîcheur de la brise.

***

\- Le numéro que vous essayez de joindre n’est pas disponible. Veuillez raccrocher et composer de nouveau. Ceci est un message enre–

Valence mit fin à la communication. Voilà des jours qu’elle tentait d’entrer en contact avec Richard et elle n’avait aucune réponse. Ni de lui, ni de Brad, ni des gardes. Au début, elle croyait que son mari lui en voulait de lui avoir raccroché au nez, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s’imaginait des scénarios de plus en plus catastrophiques.

Et si la ligne avait été coupée par Bell Canada? Et s’il y avait des interférences empêchant toute forme de communication? Et si le Romano Fafard avait eu un accident? Et si le vaisseau avait été attaqué par la faction de Sylvia la Sauvage? Et si Brad s’était rebellé à nouveau afin d’usurper le pouvoir de son père adoptif?

Quelques coups vifs à la porte mirent fin aux spéculations de la jeune femme, alors qu’elle entendit la voix d’un de ses secrétaires à l’extérieur de son bureau.

\- Votre Majesté, nous vous attendons.

La reine prit quelques respirations, les plus lentes possible. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, elle refusait de croire que Richard et les autres occupants du Romano Fafard étaient morts. En attendant de faire la lumière sur leur absence, elle devait toutefois s’occuper d’un dossier urgent.

Pendant l’assemblée royale, plusieurs nobles témoignaient leur mécontentement et leur inquiétude face à une situation similaire. Chaque plaignant racontait la même histoire, à quelques différences près. Leurs sujets s’agitaient, puis participaient à des manifestations, qui se mutaient en émeutes. Leurs gardes avaient beau instaurer des mesures destinées à décourager toute forme de révolte, la grogne ne diminuait pas. Puis, après une tentative d’assassinat ratée, les nobles, accompagnés de leur famille, prenaient la fuite vers Guillain-Barré.

Beaucoup de réfugiés suppliaient la reine de répliquer face à ces insurrections, mais la souveraine refusa. Même si elle reconnaissait le traumatisme infligé à ces familles, elle refusait de combattre la violence par la violence. Selon elle, le problème était beaucoup plus complexe à résoudre.

Par leur longue longévité et leurs capacités surnaturelles, les Chercheurs occupaient toute la noblesse de la galaxie, laissant peu de pouvoir aux autres races. Était-il possible, voyant la déchéance de leur roi, que les sujets les plus défavorisés du royaume aient trouvé une faille afin d’organiser une révolte, et ce, d’une planète à une autre?

Avant qu’elle ne puisse apporter une réponse définitive, elle jugea bon de reporter sa décision au lendemain. Quant au souper, elle préféra le prendre seule, dans sa chambre. Au cours de la soirée, elle tenta de joindre Richard à nouveau, mais sans succès. Ce qui était dommage, puisqu’il lui semblait important d’avoir son avis face à un enjeu aussi important.

Voilà qui était absurde : alors qu’elle avait maintes fois refusé de lui répondre, elle n’arrivait pas à le rejoindre au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Résignée, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un message électronique, puis alla se coucher.

***

Dans le Romano Fafard, la tension devenait plus en plus insupportable. Assis dans le siège du capitaine, Brad essayait d’exercer son autorité avec une voix vaguement familière, mais en vain.

\- Je suis le prince héritier de Plante-des-genêts! Laissez-nous passer ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon quoi? Vous allez nous attaquer avec votre boîte de conserve? Je vous donne dix secondes pour faire demi-tour ou c’est nous qui allons ouvrir le feu!

La communication fut rompue. Richard, qui se tenait debout à côté du prince, ordonna :

\- Maintenez le cap! Nous allons nous faufiler entre leurs vaisseaux.

Le peu de courage qui restait à Brad venait de s’évaporer.

\- Quoi? Mais c’est du suicide! On fait demi-tour!

\- Ce n’est pas un barrage spatial qui va nous empêcher la poursuite de notre mission diplomatique! Nous avançons!

Alors que le roi et son fils adoptif se querellaient, un missile frappa de plein fouet le vaisseau. L’explosion qui résultait de l’impact engloutissait tout sur son passage, faisant fondre autant le métal que la peau de ses passagers.

***

Valence ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Autour d’elle, il n’y avait que de la noirceur. Prise d’un sentiment de panique, elle tâta son lit, à la recherche d’une présence rassurante. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait qu’un oreiller, qu’elle serra contre son cœur.

Son corps, en sueur, tremblait en entier. Ce cauchemar… Il lui semblait si réel. Si réel qu’elle entendait encore le bruit des explosions dans sa tête.

Des explosions… N’y avait-il pas qu’un missile qui avait attaqué le vaisseau?

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir violemment.

\- Votre Majesté! Nous devons évacuer immédiatement!

La reine reconnut la voix d’un de ses gardes, mais elle demeurait confuse par la situation. Rêvait-elle encore? D’un ton mal assuré, elle bredouilla :

\- Hein? Évacuer? Mais pourquoi?

\- Nous sommes sous attaque. Je crains que la révolte se soit rendue jusqu’ici.

Cette nouvelle suffisait pour ramener Valence à la réalité. Alors qu’elle sortait de son lit et cherchait son peignoir pour l’enfiler par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, d’autres personnes se précipitaient dans sa chambre. D’autres gardes, des servants, des nobles, mais également Dr Henkelle.

Dans l’obscurité, le soldat touchait frénétiquement les pierres du foyer, jusqu’à ce que l’une d’entre elles s’enfonce. Le mur du foyer pivota sur lui-même, révélant un escalier sans fin vers le sous-sol. L’un des gardes alluma une lampe-torche, ouvrant la marche dans l’issue de secours pour les personnes évacuées.

Toutefois, Valence restait immobile à côté de son lit. Son médecin la pressa.

\- Votre Majesté! Nous devons partir!

Un sentiment de culpabilité s’était emparé de la reine. Comment n’avait-elle pas pu prédire ces nouvelles circonstances? Aurait-elle dû entrer en contact avec les révolutionnaires plus tôt? Qu’auraient fait Bérangère la Barbue et Aliénor Aigre-douce face à un tel conflit?

D’une voix remplie d’une détermination nouvelle, Valence répondit :

\- Je reste ici.

\- Quoi? s’exclama la dragonne.

\- Je reste ici! répéta la souveraine, inflexible. Je comprends leur colère, mais si je fuis, ils m’en voudront d’avoir agi en lâche.

\- Mais si vous restez ici, ils vont vous tuer!

\- Oseraient-ils vraiment s’en prendre à une femme enceinte?

La docteure ne savait comment répliquer à cette question. Pour être honnête, Valence n’était pas elle-même certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse. Souhaitant rassurer son médecin, elle ajouta :

\- Écoutez... Le pire qui puisse arriver dans mon cas est que je sois prise en otage. Si ça devait arriver, j’aimerais que vous puissiez avertir Richard.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que son mari était toujours en vie. S’il devait apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle, autant que ce soit par la bouche d’une personne importante dans sa vie.

\- Mais–

\- C’est un ordre!

La dragonne voulut protester davantage, mais elle se plia aux ordres de sa patiente.

\- Comme vous le désirez.

Lorsque la docteure passa par l’escalier, le dernier garde qui restait referma le mur du foyer derrière elle. De longues minutes s’écoulèrent, alors que le bruit des explosions, mais aussi des tirs, retentissait à l’extérieur. Valence commençait à angoisser. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision?

Soudain, deux personnes surgirent dans la chambre. La reine ne pouvait identifier leur sexe, mais elle devinait qu’il s’agissait d’hommes de grande taille. Leurs corps, athlétiques, étaient entièrement recouverts de pièces d’armure noires. Même leur casque dissimulait tous les traits de leur visage. Et, bien entendu, ils étaient armés.

D’un signe de la main, Valence empêcha son garde personnel d’attaquer. Bien qu’il puisse avoir une chance à deux contre un, elle souhaitait éviter le plus possible les effluves de sang. D’un ton qui se voulait être affirmatif, elle lança :

\- Je me rends… à condition que vous arrêtiez immédiatement le combat.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, silencieux. Puis, l’un d’entre eux activa un bouton sur son casque. Une voix grave en sortit.

\- La cible s’est rendue. Quels sont vos ordres?

Valence n’entendit aucune réponse. Peut-être que celle-ci résonnait uniquement à l’intérieur du casque. L’homme relâcha le bouton, puis se précipita vers le garde pour le désarmer.

\- Vous! Vous venez avec nous!

Bien que maussade, le garde lui obéit sans aucune résistance. L’homme mystérieux se tourna ensuite vers la reine.

\- Et vous! Je vous conseille de rester ici! M. Spitfire vous rencontrera bientôt.

À la mention de ce nom, Valence sentit un gouffre s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Brad avait-il planifié un coup d’État?

Son pire cauchemar était-il en train de se concrétiser?


End file.
